A Crack in the Soul
by iremi76
Summary: When a summoner from another world ends up as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the world will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

1

Waking up when you were completely certain you were dead is a very disconcerting feeling. Then coming to the realization that this is not your body and there are memories in your head that are not yours? Well, I can be excused for quickly descending into a full-on panic attack. Because yes it seems you have been reborn and are just now remembering your past life.

It was only after a good 20 minutes had passed that I had calmed down enough to notice that there was some very wrong with this…my…my body. Tsuna, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi now. That's going to take a while to get used to. But it feels like there is something… missing. I can't figure out what it is. Frowning, I think back on my new memories trying to find the cause. The last thing I can remember is an old man poking my forehead and then nothing. I must have passed out after that. Whatever that old man did, Nono, my memories supply, he stole something from me and left only a freezing void in its place. I'll get it back, I need to. Hesitantly, I raise may hand and touch my sternum, a sigh of relief runs through me. The gems that prove the spirits I have contracts with are still there.

'Come forth and become the chains that bind us' I chant. 'Ruha'. A crimson red orb of light appears from the center of my chest and forms into a floating handsome man with long red hair.

'Rei' His face softens as he calls my name. 'This is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into. Regardless, I'm happy to see you again'.

'It always seems to be me that gets wrapped up in this kind of thing. Do you know how this happened? What about the others?' I ask frantically.

He shakes his head 'I don't know how this happened. As for the others, the proof of your contracts are still there so you should be able to use their powers, but I am the only one that came with you.'

'I see' disappointment fills me 'I'll miss them. But, at least I still have you.' The other spirits I had contracts with, I'll never see them again. After everything we went through together, it leaves a lonely feeling. None, but the most powerful spirit, Ruha, was able to follow me. I look down at my hands dispasionatly. I feel the bed shift as Ruha sits down next to me.

'What do you plan to do?'

'I don't know.' I bring my legs to my chest. 'I never had a plan, or any dreams for that matter. I risked everything knowing I would die in the end. There was no after.'

'Your right.' He gently cards his hand through my hair. 'You never even got the chance to live, you were only surviving because you had no other choice. Maybe this is your opportunity. You still have your parents, even if your father has run off to who knows where. But you have people who love and care about you. Take advantage of that. You deserve it after everything.'

'It will take a while for me to accept that.'

'I know. I didn't expect you to accept it right away.'

'Let's save the rest of that conversation for a later time. Right now, what is most important is that there's something wrong with my body. The old man who was here earlier, he took something from me. I remembered everything when I woke up afterwards.'

He frowns, his hand stilling on my head. His golden eyes then glint with barely concealed fury as he's found what he was looking for. 'He sealed away your _soul_. That should have killed you.'

We sit there in salience letting that revelation sink in. Through the anger building in me I think about the last memories. I frown. 'I think it did. The more and more I think about this, the less it seems that I was reincarnated. It's more like I,'

'Took over' he finishes. 'It's possible. It could explain why you are here. Tsuna died and the world needed to find a replacement.'

'And I just happened to win the lottery I guess.'

'More than that. Your souls were similar enough that his body isn't rejecting your soul. This also means that he's important. He can't just not be present in this world.'

'So I took his place.' I sigh 'Wonderful.' I pause to think. 'What if you remove the seal? Would that bring him back? _Can_ you remove the seal?'

'The seals, not the issue I can remove that no problem. But, he's not coming back. Once you took over, he was by all rights dead. And even I can't bring back the dead.'

'That's…' I trail off. I can't even find the words. Some old man he had only met for the first time kills him. 'His luck is right up there with mine.' I chuckle humorlessly.

'It's sad I can't deny that.' His hand is moving through my hair again.

'He didn't deserve this.'

'No, neither of you did.' He agrees.

'Ruha' I start looking at him for the first time since we started this conversation.'

'Hmm?'

'I decided what I want to do from now on.' He looks at me intently, waiting for my answer. 'I'll live for him. I'll give him a life that he won't have any regrets from. No matter what the world planned for this boy, I'll make sure he has a happy life.' Determination fills me. Tsuna deserves at least this, and I can give it to him. I think that I can be happy this way to. Arms slowly wrap around me and I briefly tense up before relaxing. Even now, I dislike people touching me like this.

'While I would prefer that you live for yourself, I understand that this is what your like.' He chuckles. 'I hope that you can find your own happiness eventually. What would you like me to call you now?'

'Rei, my name may be Tsunayoshi now, but I want at least you to remember my name.'

'Ok, I'll remove the seal now. You will probably pass out afterwards.' He pulls me back from his embrace and I nod. 'close your eyes.' I follow his instruction. I can feel his hand travel to right over my heart. And suddenly something inside me _breaks_ , my eyes snap open and everything is covered in a brilliant orange fire. That cold, freezing void is finally filled. And the last thing I see before collapsing into Ruha's arms is his shocked expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the second time was far less jarring, for obvious reasons. I groan as I shift over to my side and open my eyes.

'Rei?' He is hovering by the side of my bed with a worried expression on his face. I sit up. He looks torn between help me up and pushing me back into the bed. But in the end just lets me do what I want.

'Ruha' He sighs in relief. 'What was that?'

He rubs his face looking tired. 'I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly explode in fire like that when I removed the seal. It must be this worlds power. The old man was probably just trying to seal the fire but ended up sealing Tsuna's soul as well not fully realizing how closely they are linked to each other.'

I nod in understanding. So while our world had spirits and contracts, this world has this fire that's linked to a person's soul.

'None of Tsuna's memories show any one using this fire before his were sealed. They must not be common knowledge like spirits were in our world.'

'Most likely. They are also probably why the world felt the need to replace him.'

'So they are stronger than average' I sigh. 'How long have I been asleep anyways?'

'Little over and hour.'

Looking around the room, I become confused. Nothing is burnt. Nothing looks like it has even been moved. The confusion must have shown on my face because I hear Ruha laugh at me.

'Your flames didn't burn for some reason. I'm sure they are perfectly capable of doing so, however. But they felt…' He pauses for a second. 'Warm, comforting, welcoming I guess is the best way to describe them.'

We abruptly stop talking as we hear someone approach my door. I glance at Ruha and he quickly disappears just Tsuna's mother opens the door. _I guess she is my mother now too._ I think guiltily. Hopefully, she'll never realized that her son is gone, I wouldn't want to put her through that kind of grief. Her face lights up with relief when she sees me sitting up in my bed.

'Tsu-kun! Your awake!'

'Mama? What happened?' I asked with a confused look on my face.

'You must have worn yourself out playing with Papa and his boss. You were sleeping for a long time.'

I tilt my head 'I was?'

She nods

'Are they still here?' I ask

'No, they had to leave shortly after you fell asleep.' She's still smiling, but there is a sadness lurking behind it. It seems my father is basically never home. This is the first time in Tsuna's memory that he has.

I get up and pull on her hand. She looks down at me.

'Don't worry Mama! Papa will be home soon! And Tsu-kun will take care of you while he's gone!'

A laugh escapes her, and I smile widely at her. It seems I was able to cheer her up.

'That's right Tsu-kun will protect me, right?'

'Mmn!' I agree. She grabs me under my arms and picks me up. I consciously keep my body relaxed, so she doesn't notice somethings wrong.

'Are you hungry?'

'I'm hungry, really hungry!'

'Ah then it's a good thing that I finished making dinner huh'

She carries me down stairs to the kitchen, were she places me down on a chair.

'Itadakimasu!' We start to eat. This, this is probably one of the best things I have ever eaten. And while I'm still feeling guilty about taking the place of her son, I can't help but to feel happy that I will get to eat her cooking every day.

'It's good you weren't getting sick, I was afraid that you would miss you first day of school.' She casually says

I freeze with my spoon half way to my mouth.

'School?' I ask.

'You are almost 6, so I signed you up for school. You start in a couple of days. Aren't you excited?'

'Yeah!' I beam at her with false enthusiasm. It was at this moment I realize that I may have miscalculated. Just a bit. Tsuna may be an important person, but right now, he's just a normal kid. And normal kids go to school. So, an 18-year-old shoved into a 5-year old's body is going to be attending the 1st year of elementary school. That- that's just great. I get the feeling I'm going to want to strangle someone by the end of this. Granted I could just skip a bunch of grades but becoming a child genius is more trouble than its worth. That comes with expectations and pressure and a whole lot of annoying people. So, its best to aim for average, maybe a little above. But that means I'm going to have to go through everything—again. This is going to suck.

A few days later finds Mama walking me to school, and while I'm humming and skipping while holding her hand, inside I can't find any motivation or enthusiasm. Ruha, that asshole, laughed at me when we were alone again. I may have been ignoring him since then as retaliation. No one claimed that I wasn't petty. The dread just continues to build as we approach the gates. Is it too late to run? Even if I did, I would definitely either get pick up by the police like some lost child or become a target for a pedophile. There's no choice, I conclude. We finally reach the gates of what will become my prison, and Mama lets go of my hand.

'Be good and make lots of friends ok? Ask the man at the front of the door where your class is ok?'

'Ok Mama' I run off while waving at her. 'Bye!'

I quickly find my class after asking the man at the door and sit in my assigned seat. Other kids slowly trickle into the class room. Soon class starts, and I prepare myself for the worst.

The lunch bell rings, signaling the end of the first half of the day. Quickly, I grab the lunch that Mama made me and rush out of the class room. That may have earned me some strange looks, but I am beyond caring at this point. _Sometimes_ , I think, _I really hate being right._ School is just as horrible as I thought it would be. Like I expected, it is incredibly slow and boring. What I wasn't prepared for were the _children,_ if they could even be called that. It may just be that fact that I can't even recall a time where I was allowed to act like a child, but I was not prepared for the amount of stupidity present. Seriously, why would you try to color your tongue purple with a marker? I refuse to be around them longer than I absolutely have to. Maybe the roof will be empty. I reach to top of the stairs and push open the door to find that someone else is already there. I seem like he had the same idea as me, he glances back at me and I wave at him before walking a distance away from him.

'What are you doing up here?' It is not so much a question, as it is a demand.

'Escaping my classmates', I say as I plop my self down and open my bento. Ohh~ my favorites. I glance back up at him. 'They're annoying.'

He makes this kind of snorting noise, that I think was him laughing, before he turns away and leaves me to my lunch. And that silence continues through out lunch. The warning bell goes off and I pack up my stuff. He makes no motion to get up and leave, but hey, if he wants to skip, who am I to stop him? I tempted to join him.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' I call out over my shoulder, as I make my way back to my class.

He doesn't answer me, but I wasn't really expecting one. Unknowingly to me, that was the beginning of our very strange friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

It carries on like this for the next couple days, suffering through classes, escaping and eating lunch with Hibari Kyouya, who's name I found out from my classmates. It seems that everyone is too terrified to even be near him. He apparently likes to 'bite people to death for disrupting the peace.' I'm really hoping that means he just beats people up. He doesn't seem to have a problem with me eating lunch in his general vicinity. And seeing as he hasn't talked to me since that first day, I'm going to go with him letting me do what I want as long as I don't bother him. He doesn't ever have lunch though, maybe I'll bring him one tomorrow.

It's when I'm walking home that I can feel someone following me, well, 2 someone's. One of them is Hibari, and while this is new, he must have seen the other person. I quickly turn into the next alley I come across hoping to lead them somewhere more deserted. Taking care of this in public would attract way more attention than I'd want. Once I'm sure that no one will accidentally stumble across us I drop my bag and start messing around with some of the garbage left lying around. It doesn't take very long for a tall man in a suit to block off the alleys only entrance.

'What are you doing kid'

I flinch like he had startled me, turning to look at him, I can clearly tell that he doesn't have any good intentions towards me with that disgusting smile on his face. Just looking at it gives me the creeps.

'I'm looking for treasure!' I beam at him, ignoring my discomfort. 'Last week I found this really cool robot!' I tilt my head. 'Are you looking for treasure too mister?'

He nods walking closer to me. His hands hang loosely by his side, fingers slightly twitching like they are about to grab something. 'Yea, I am. I found it pretty easily too!'

'Really? What is it?' I ask excitedly. Ahh, he's either trying to kidnap me or kill me. I'm not good at hand to hand. There never was a need for it in my last life, and this body isn't exactly built for it. But well, I have other methods. I take a quick glance to where I know Hibari is hiding and smile. Based on the rumors about him, I don't have to worry about protecting him. He would probably take offense to that.

He coldly laughs and he lunges at me with no warning. Or were he thought I was at least. Instead of grabbing me, he ends up falling to the ground face first at my feet. I totally messed with his perception of space, so he is not able to accurately determine where I am.

'Hahaha, I was the treasure?! That's really nice of you mister, but you can't keep Tsu-kun!' I shake my head. 'Mama's waiting for me at home!'

He pushes himself up glaring daggers at me. Why are you looking at me like that? Did you really think I was that stupid?

'What did just do kid?'

'What?' I asked like I was confused. 'We were playing tag, weren't we? You're still it.' I run off to one side of the alley as I yell 'you've gotta catch me!'

A look of understanding comes across his face. 'Of course, then here I come.'

When he lunges at me again, I quickly side step out of the way. He crashes into the wall at full force. With his face. I wince when he goes limp and falls to his back. His face is all bloody and it looks like he knocked himself unconscious. I kick his shin. Yup definitely unconscious. I don't feel guilty though, he had it coming. But this leaves me with a problem. What do I do with an unconscious body? Hibari chooses now to make his presence known leaping down from the balcony he had been perched on.

'Ah, Hibari-san. Did you enjoy the show?' I ask as I continue to prod the guy with my foot.

I did expect for him not to answer. I didn't expect to only nearly dodge a tonfa to the face.

'What was that for?!' I yell at him.

My only response is a blood thirsty grin and another swing. I stop trying to think _what the hell is actually happenin_ g and focus on _not_ getting beat up today. I'm able to dodge his strikes and even get a few sloppy kicks in, before I reach the limit of my pitiful endurance and take a tonfa to the stomach. I collapse on my back and just lay there. I'm going to feel that in the morning. Hibari appears in my vision and I half expect him to try and hit me again. But instead it becomes a stare off. Neither of us look away. Hibari then nods to himself like he has just solved some great mystery and stalks off to the unconscious guy. He lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And leaves me lying in there as I sit up and watch him leave.

'What the _hell_.' I murmur. Not really understanding what just happened.

 _Well_ , I think, _at least he took care of the body problem._

 _This better not become a theme._


	4. Chapter 4

It did. That was only the beginning, and it only escalated from there. Both in people trying to kidnap me, and Hibari appearing to beat me up before stalking off with the unconscious body of my newest victim. Apparently, my appearance just screams please kidnap me. I'm not going to even try and figure out how Hibari always finds me.

 _He's totally stalking me._ That traitorous part of my mind supplies. But I'm going to ignore that. Because if I don't acknowledge it, it's not happening.

But what is getting harder and harder to ignore is that annoying gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. While this would normally be a very useful tool to avoid the strange men that seem to be coming out of the wood work to kidnap me, the feeling _won't go away_ until their unconscious and Hibari takes them away.

It also seems to act up when people lie to me. But people lie far more often than I ever wanted to realize. So, it's always going off at something. And it is becoming to be extremely irritating and distracting to have a part of your mind that _just won't shut up_. Ruha and I have no idea how it works, but we both agree that it's probably linked to my flames, and something needs to be done to reign it in.

Speaking of which it is going off now trying to warn me about the man who has been following me. I turn down an alley. He doesn't wait and tries to grab me, but I quickly side step him. He stumbles but quickly regains his balance and sends me a condescending smirk. Its at that point I realize that he wasn't alone, but it was already too late. There's a sharp hit against the back off my neck and the world falls away.

* * *

Kyouya

I have recently come across an interesting baby carnivore. He seems to attract the attention of many herbivores. There is at least one a week, sometimes more, but he takes care of them with ease.

The first time was a bit surprising, I hadn't realized that he already had fangs. But that care free smile as he led that herbivore around in circles showed he knew exactly what he was doing. He doesn't now how to clean up after himself yet though, and he still needs to sharpen his fangs. So as an older carnivore, it is my responsibility to teach him. I spar with him before dropping the herbivore at the police station. He hides his fangs well, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see them lurking beneath the surface ready to lash out. Normally, I would find cleaning up after him to be irritating. But I can't seem to bring myself to care. He will be a force to be reckoned with in a few years, and I'm impatient with anticipation. I want to see what kind of changes this baby will bring when he grows up. I want someone able to match me.

I have taken to observing him, and there are things that are… off about him. He occasionally will tilt his head like he is listening to something only he can hear. And with out fail he knows when people are watching him. He always looks at were I'm perched with this kind of resigned exasperated look on his face... its kind of cute.

But he got careless this time. We both did. Neither of us thought that the newest victim wasn't alone. It seems they got smarter and complied information from prior failed attempts. They had sent two people after him and another three herbivores to pin me down. When I saw him get knocked out, it distracted me long enough for one of the herbivores to knock me down. Another one quickly placed a sweet-smelling cloth over my face. Struggling under their grip, I can feel my consciousness slipping. The last thing I can remember is one of the herbivores slinging me over his shoulder.

* * *

Consciousness returns suddenly to me. Quickly I sit up and take in my surroundings. I frown. It's a dingy room but there are no windows and the door looks like it is solid metal. I pat my sides looking for my tonfas, but fail to find them. Looks those herbivores took them. They aren't completely stupid then. A soft moan draws my attention to the other side of the room. Curled up in a ball with his back to me is the baby carnivore, he must just now be beginning to wake up. I cautiously approach him, it wouldn't be a good idea to startle a carnivore. He moans again and flips over. He rapidly blinks his eyes trying to focus them. I stop were I am while he gets reoriented. It takes a few seconds before he recognizes me.

'Hibari-san? Where are we?' he asks rubbing the back off his neck as he sits up.

'I don't know. We were careless.'

'I see' He quietly sits there deep in thought. 'What should we do?'

'There's no choice, we can't get out of this room. We have to wait for them to come back.'

He nods 'No choice huh, well maybe I'll be able to figure out why they keep coming after me.'

I must agree that it is odd, that they seem to be solely going after him. There haven't been any other kidnappings reported in the area, but at least once a week someone comes after him.

Luckily, we aren't left waiting for very long. They must have set up cameras in the room. The two men that jumped him enter the room with a smug look on their face. I scowl, irritation rising. I really want to wipe that look of his face. The baby carnivore stands up and glares at them.

'Who are you? What do you want with us.' he demands. The two men flinch back at the intensity of his stare. But remind themselves that they are the ones in control of the situation.

'Hahaha, not so tough now that we finally got you huh.' One of them taunts. 'You want to know what we are going to do? We are going to ransom you for money, and once we've milked you for all your worth, we'll kill the both of you.'

'What are you talking about?' The other one asks, in a teasing voice 'look how pretty they are, someone will pay handsomely for them.' They both laugh.

I lunge forward to try and beat them up. But the baby carnivore grabs my wrist and stops me with a strength I didn't know he had. I turn back to look at him. His eyes are hidden by his hair and his entire body is shaking. But not in fear, I can feel the murderous intent leaking off him.

'What, are you scared little boy? No ones going to save you now.' He taunts, oblivious to the growing blood lust.

'Its all the same.' He mumbles. 'It doesn't really matter where I am.' He looks up and his eyes are glowing molten gold. The room goes completely silent the two men finally realizing they weren't the ones in control, they never were. The baby carnivore's presence dominates the room, and no one is capable of resisting his fury. 'I thought it'd be different this time. But over and over again, I'm reminded just how disgusting humans really are. I got complacent.' He lets go of my wrist as I watch in awe.

'I'll have to fix that.' His voice seems to be overlapping with another now. Wind whips around with us at the center. The men try to run but the door slams shut before they could reach it. They push themselves further back against the wall trying to sink into it. But there's no where to run. The same room they trapped us in has become their grave if things are progressing the way think they are.

'What are you scared little boys? No one will save you now.' He ruthlessly throws back their words, with a hard expression. They start to beg for their lives, like the herbivores they are.

'Just tell me why you keep coming after me'

The both stumble over their words and each other trying to explain. All that's important is that the baby carnivore's father is high up in a mafia family called the Vongola and they thought that by kidnapping him, they could get a lot of ransom money.

'Thank you for telling me' He brightly smiles at them.

'Then you'll let us go?' one of them asks hopefully.

'Hmm, when did I ever say that?' He mercilessly crushes their hope. Golden chains appear from nowhere and pierces through them without giving them anytime to react. They fall to the ground like puppets that had their strings cut. 'Come on Hibari-san' He calls snapping me out of my daze. 'We need to get the rest before they can escape.' He rips the door off it's hinges with one pull his chains. I take one last glance at the men on the ground, blood pooling around them, before I follow him.

I can't help the blood thirsty smile that comes over my face. He wasn't a baby at all. Just sleeping. And now that he has woken up, I get the feeling nothing will stop him. I shake with anticipation. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya

I follow him as he continues to carve a path of carnage, his face is blank, like he's not really here and is just functioning on autopilot. But no one is able to escape from him. The screams soon end as he takes out the last person. In only a few minutes, he has completely decimated their base. Blood is splattered across his face and body and the chains disappear. He just stands there in the middle of what's become a bloody battlefield with unseeing eyes. His eyes fade back to his normal caramel as he glances up at me. I can't help but freeze under the pressure of his gaze. It's like he's looking right through me. Closing his eyes, seemingly content with what he's found, he collapses to his knees.

'I'm sorry' Its barely audible. 'I lost control.'

'What are you apologizing for?'

'I killed them. I know I shouldn't have. I was so, so _angry_. Angry at them, angry at myself for becoming complacent. Even though I know perfectly well what humans are capable of.' He opens his eyes again and they are like broken glass. 'I'm tired Hibari-san. I want to believe in people. I really do. But every time I do, they are either cruelly taken from me. Or they betray me.' He looks up at the ceiling. 'I was done. I finally accomplished everything I wanted to do. I was _done._ ' He laughs, it sounds hollow and broken. 'But here I am again. It just wasn't enough; the world just keeps taking and taking.' He's getting more and more desperate sounding as he continues. 'When will it be enough?!' he screams, panting as he curls in on himself.

Slowly I approach him making sure that I am always within his line of sight. I frown. Someone forced a weight on him and forced him to carry it whether he want to or was able to or not.

I crouch down in front of the him. And slowly reach out, giving time for him to move away if he wants. He looks at me with wariness but doesn't move away. Gently I pet his hair.

'You did a good job. You can stop now.' And with that he just completely breaks down. I continue to awkwardly pet his hair and let him. We stay like this for quite some time. Completely ignoring the world around us. He eventually, passes out from exhaustion. At some point he had grabbed on to my shirt like it's a life line, so I awkwardly pick him up. He's light I notice. My eyebrows crease. Too light. Now that I can see his face, I can see the dark bags under his eyes. This will need to be addressed later. Right now, I need to take care of the situation. I look around and find our things on a table in what looks to be a break room. I grab my phone and start making the necessary calls.

'Tetsuya'

'Kyo-kun? What do you need?'

'Send a car and a clean up crew to my location.'

'I'll send them right away, I'm coming to pick you up. Are you injured?'

'No.'

'Right I'll be there in 10'

I hang up and gather our things. Soon after we make it out of the building Tetsuya arrives with the cleanup crew.

'Kyo-kun' Tetsuya jogs up to us, and glances confusedly at the carnivore in my arms. 'Do you want me to take something?' I can tell that he's curious, but he'll leave it for now.

'Grab his bag. I'm taking him home with me. Notify his mother.' He nods

We get in the car. He can tell that I'm in no mood to hold a conversation and just leaves me be. Without my noticing I start to pet his hair again. His words play over and over in my head. And things just don't align the more I think about it. I researched him after he caught my interest on the roof that day. He feels a lot older than his physical appearance, and a scowl when that brings up memories of the annoying carnivore. That doesn't even take into account the strange powers he has. I may never find out what happened, but he's _mine_. I won't allow anyone to hurt him anymore.

The car stops interrupting my thoughts. He is still completely passed out and doesn't react at all as I bring him into my house or set him down on my bed. I start to check him over for injuries, I doubt he actually has any, but it is better to make sure. I pause when I lift up his shirt, its not an injury, but right above his heart is a horrible looking birthmark. It looks like lightening, patterns spreading outward from what looks like a hole in the center. I lightly brush my fingers against it and he moans in discomfort. I move away and give him space as he comes around.

'Hibari-san?' He looks at me 'I feel like we've done this before.'

I huff at him. Silly carnivore.

'What's with my shirt?' He asks pulling it down as he sits up.

'Making sure you weren't injured.'

'I see' He looks down at his hands in disgust. They are still covered in dirt and blood. 'Any chance I can borrow your bath?'

I nod. He slowly gets out of bed and follows me to the bathroom. It's already full so, Tetsuya must have filled it before he left. Pulling off my shirt I turn to him.

'Well?' raise my eyebrow.

'I—I didn't realize that you were bathing too.' He pulls down the hem of his shirt and looks away from me.

'I already saw it.' He gapes at me trying to say something, but I turn away and continue undressing. 'Hurry up.'

Hesitantly he begins to undress. I tie a towel around my waist and throw another one behind me without looking before I enter the bathroom. He enters a minute later looking uncomfortable.

'Sit down' I point to the stool. Realization comes across his face

'nonononono, I can do it myself.' He desperately waves his hands.

'Sit down, you'll miss some.'

He looks torn, but eventually relents and sits down.

'Stay where I can see you. I—I don't like people touching me.'

I nod and gently start to scrub the blood and grime off his face. His whole body is tense, but he lets me do what I want.

'My name is Tsuna. I never actually introduced myself.'

'Kyouya.'

'You want me to…?' I send him a level glare. 'Ok, ok Kyouya. Happy.' He pouts.

'Hn' Satisfaction fills me. I continue onto his hands and arms, they seem to have gotten the worst of it.

'I'm sorry about before.'

'No need.'

'But I—' I grab his chin and make him look at me.

'I said no need. _You're mine_. I won't let you go anymore.' He freezes unsure of how to handle that. 'I won't leave you alone.' I assure him. Tears escape from his eyes. But it's different from the desperate sobbing from earlier.

'I-I'll hold you to that.' He chokes out. I am completely caught off guard by the smile he gives me. Its fragile, but it's the most breathtaking I've ever seen. I feel something settle in my soul, and warmth fills me.

 _Yes_ , I decide as I let my forehead rest on his. Reveling in the warmth. _I will never let him go._

 **Hey everyone! After this chapter I plan to skip forward to Reborn's arrival, I feel like this is a good place to leave their relationship for now. Thanks for all the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna

It's been 7 years since the day that incident. Kyouya has done his damnedest to wedge himself into my life after that. He was, and still is extremely over protective of me. He didn't let me out of his sight for 3 months afterwards. I admit that it comforted me to know he was always there.

That incident had brought me right to the breaking point. Before that, I was in a state of denial. I understood that I was given another chance at life, but I had never really accepted or understood what that meant. At some point, I forgot how to do anything other than survive. No, it's more accurate to say I never knew. But slowly, I was able to come to terms with being reborn. There are still things I'm weary of, but they are things so deeply engrained, I don't think I will ever be able to let them go. It's the reason that even now, the only friend I have is Kyouya. Though Kyouya might have something to do with that as well. Everyone is terrified of him, and me by extension.

His version of overprotection, however, also involves him randomly appearing and attacking me. Often at inopportune times. Those poor, poor shop owners, and teachers. Though admittedly, my hand to hand has drastically improved.

'Tsu-kun!' Mama calls 'Breakfast is ready!'

'I'll be right down!' I finish packing up the rest of my school supplies, and head down stairs.

'Ah, Tsu-kun! Look at what I found in the mail this morning.' She hands me a flyer. _Will tutor your child to become the next generations leader._

'It looks like a scam' I say incredulously. It really isn't helping matters that my intuition started going off the second I saw the flyer. Whatever it is, it can't be anything good.

'I already called him.' She admits 'I've always wanted to get you a tutor, you seem so bored with school.'

I can't really argue against that. Nothing is we have learned in school is new, or interesting. I spend most of class just doodling in my notebook.

'When's he coming' I sigh resigned. There's no getting out of this. The doorbell rings.

'That should be him now.'

'Already? I'll get the door Mama.'

I stand in front of the door, resigned to my fate. 'Let's get this over with.'

I open the door and move out of the way in one fluid movement. A black blur flies through and lands on the floor.

'Caiossu, I am Reborn the home tutor. I have arrived 3 hours early to assess you.'

My first thought when I got a good look at him, was _why is this my life._ Because, In the entryway, is a baby in a suit and a fedora. And it just gets better, cause I'm certain that this is a full-grown man trapped in the body of a toddler. Nothing can be normal can it.

I let out a sigh. 'It's nice to meet you Reborn. I'm Tsuna. Mama just finished making breakfast if you'd like to join us.'

Reborn is taken aback by my lack of reaction, but it hardly shows on his face. 'Sure' he responds.

He leaps onto my shoulder and I momentarily tense up. I wasn't expecting him to do that and I'm sure that he's noticed. He doesn't mention it, so I go on pretending it didn't happen.

'Mama, the home tutors here.'

'Caiossu, I'm Reborn'

'Reborn-san, please, call me Mama. Tsu-kun's been so bored with school lately, I hope you'll be able to teach him something that catches his interest.'

He nods, 'I'm sure I'll be able to. I'd like to talk to Tsuna before breakfast in private if you don't mind.'

'Of course! Tsu-kun, why don't you take him up to your room.'

'Mn, come on its this way.'

Once we are in front of my door. My intuition goes off again. I have a sinking suspicion on what I'll find. I open the door, and on the floor in the middle of the room is an unconscious man. I just sigh. I'm doing that a lot today a realize.

'Tsuna.'

'Yeah,' I answer irritated, grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

'Why is there an unconscious man in your room.'

'Kyouya likes to leave me presents. I'm not entirely sure what he did, but he probably insulted me or something.'

'Does this happen often?'

'Unfortunately.' I sigh.

I dial Kyouya's number and he picks up right away.

'Kyouya.'

'Tsuna.'

'Would you like to explain why there is an unconscious man in my bedroom again?'

The silence is on the other end is telling. He's sulking. He may vehemently try to deny it. But Hibari Kyouya is _sulking_. Reborn jumps off my shoulder and starts to look around my room.

'Kyouya.' I admonish.

'They were making plans to attack you.'

'I see, thank you for taking care of that, but that doesn't explain, _why is he in my room_. Wait,' I pause. 'You said they. Kyouya.' He doesn't answer, and I can just imagine shuffling around like a petulant child. 'Kyouya. _Where's the other one_.'

Reborn stops looking around and seems to be very interested in our conversation.

'So help me Kyouya, if I have to go searching through the house to find it.'

'Hn' is his only response.

'Its in the bathroom isn't it.' I ask exasperated.

'Hn.'

I sigh. 'I'll just see you at school. I'll most likely be late since I apparently need to make a side trip to the police station.

'Hn'

'Kyouya, I'm not leaving delinquents in my house with my mother. I'll talk to you later.' I hang up before he can respond.

'Sorry about that, Kyouya, how do I describe him? I pause 'I guess it's best to think of him like a cat. Granted a bigger and more violent version.'

'How long have you known each other?' He seems more amused than anything. He follows me as I walk into the bathroom to find the other on draped over the side of the tub.

'I was 6, he was 8.' I answer grabbing the guys ankle and dragging him to the top of the stairs. I head back in my room and grab the other one. 'He took to stalking me soon after we met. After that, I just couldn't get rid of him.' Reborn jumps back onto my shoulder. I don't tense this time since I expected it. I drag them down the stairs not caring that they hit their heads on every step.

'Mama Kyouya left me presents. Can I get breakfast to go?'

'Of course. Just give me a minute'

I grab the bentos and put them in my bag. 'Thanks Mama! I'm leaving' I call out as I drag them out the front door. Reborn is still on my shoulder so I'm assuming that he's coming with me.

'Tsunayoshi-sama!' Someone calls out from behind me. Looks like Tetsuya had the foresight to send one of Kyouya's minions to collect them. 'I'll take them from here.'

'Thank you' I smile at him dropping their ankles. 'I really appreciate it.' I walk away leaving the poor guy in a daze. Well that's one problem solved. I glance at Reborn. Now for the other one.

'What was it you wanted to talk to me about before we were interrupted?' He leaps of my shoulder and lands facing me on the fence in front of us. That smug look on his face really irritates me.

'Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Reborn the Greatest Hitman in the world. I have come to make you a mafia boss.'

'What.' Please. Please let me have misheard him.

'I will tutor you to become a mafia boss.'

 _Damn it._


	7. Chapter 7

Reborn

My new student isn't what I expected. He's not even comparable to the nonsense Iemitsu gave me. Timid? Not athletic or good at school? Where exactly is he looking? The only reaction he had to finding unconscious men in is house is resigned exasperation. The situation was handled swiftly as well. And someone who isn't athletic, wouldn't be able to drag two full grown men out of the house with minimal effort. Iemitsu clearly doesn't know his son as well as he thinks he does. The closest thing he got to right is that he has no friends. But even that isn't completely true. It sounds like Hibari's been his friend for years, and that boy waiting outside basically worshiped the ground he walked on.

But the biggest difference is his flames. Nono informed me that they had been sealed when he was 5. But even a few blocks away I could feel his flames. They are probably some of the strongest and purest flames I've ever felt.

'I'm going to assume the other heirs died.' Breaking me out of my thoughts. I jump back on his shoulder and he continues onto school. Tsuna rubs his face looking tired.

'Enrico was killed in a gun fight, Massimo drowned and Frederico left only bones behind.' I confirm. Visibly he doesn't react, and I can't help but feel anticipation. He will certainly be more interesting to train than Dino was. 'Your taking this better than I thought you would.'

'What? Did you expect screaming or something?' He chuckles humorlessly. 'What's the name of the family?'

'Vongola' He groans.

'My luck is the _worst.'_

'You know about it?' This is a surprise I was certain he had no relation to the mafia.

'Just the name. I heard it mentioned a couple times by the people that used to try and kidnap me every other day when I was younger.'

'Kidnapped?' There was nothing about that mentioned. What the hell is Iemitsu doing!?

'They stopped after…' He trails off lost in his thoughts.

'Tsuna?'

He snaps out of it. 'They stopped trying after a while. I'm not sure why.'

It's a lie, but I'll let it go for now. Whatever happened, probably broke the seal. Something had put him in such dire straits that he forced the seal open on his own. The will power that's needed to do that, is beyond most people. But this also means I need to reformulate my plans. Hibari is probably a guardian, and it wouldn't be surprising if he was pulling in others. Since he is clearly active, I can skip the dying will bullets and go straight into teaching how to control them. Though, I'm a little disappointed about that. The school gate comes into sight and Hibari is eyeing the crowd like a hawk. They scramble into the building, hoping to avoid a confrontation with the violent perfect. He notices us and stalks over.

'Tsuna. Who is that.' His whole body is tense volatile cloud flames surging just beneath the surface. But this confirms that he is in fact Tsuna's guardian.

Tsuna, completely ignores this and continues into the building. This simple action causes everyone of the people around to suddenly pale dramatically.

'You aren't going to talk to him?'

'Hmm' He tilts his head 'The best way to discipline a misbehaving cat is to ignore them.' He informs me.

'Oh? And why are your class mates acting like it's the end of the world.'

'When I ignore Kyouya he tends to get… twitchy.' He gives me a closed eye smile. 'And a twitchy Kyouya, is a violent Kyouya. Watch by the end of the day they'll have elected a sacrifice to come and convince me to forgive him.'

A chuckle escapes me.

'Though I swear he does stuff like this on purpose. How did he put it?' He taps his chin 'A carnivore needs to show the herbivores where their place in the food chain is.' He shakes his head. We reach his classroom when I jump off.

'I'll meet you after class.'

He nods 'When you run into Kyouya, tell him I'll explain later.' He walks away before I can answer.

He has the whole school under his thumb, and I can't help but think that we will get along just fine.

The first thing after classes have started is search out the reception room. It would be foolish to go into with faulty info and his only confirmed guardian would be the best place to start. It is curious that he pulled in a cloud first, usually they are one of the last, especially for a classic cloud like Hibari. I find Hibari sulking behind his desk in the reception room.

'Caiossu~' I jump down, and the response is instantaneous. He tenses up ready to strike and glares at me.

'You were the baby with Tsuna. Who are you.'

'I am his new teacher, Tsuna wants to tell you the details himself.'

'What do you want.' He accepts that answer but still doesn't relax. It reminds me a bit of Tsuna. He looked completely relaxed, but he was constantly aware of his surroundings.

'What can you tell me about Tsuna?'

He contemplates this for a minute before finally answering. 'He's a carnivore. But he sleeps most of the time. Its best if you don't wake him up.' With that cryptic warning he jumps out the window.

 _Its best if you don't wake him up, huh._ What exactly happened? This makes me consider that Hibari was involved in whatever caused the seal to break. But it doesn't look like I'll be getting any more information on that. They both hold it too close to the chest. I'll need to earn their trust first.

I spend the rest of the school day observing Tsuna. He is definitely aware of it, he keeps on throwing not so subtle looks to where I am. I suspect that he's awakened hyper intuition, or just sensitive to people watching him. Either way it will serve him well in the mafia.

His prediction from this morning turns out to be right and a boy name Yamamoto Takeshi asks to talk to him. He could be a potential rain gaurdian, his flames on the brink of going active. Tsuna's are already feeling his out, so it's probably only a matter of time before they bond. I follow them to behind the gym.

'Haha mad at Hibari-senpai again?' he smiles.

'Just irritated. I need to talk to him later so don't worry about trying to convince me to forgive him.'

'Oh, good I've got to get to baseball practice then.' He turns to walk off.

'Yamamoto-san' Tsuna stops him. 'Are you alright? I'll listen to you if you want.'

'What are you talking about? I'm fine.' He laughs but is obviously caught off guard.

'I don't mind if you lie to me.' Tsuna levels a look at him. 'But at least don't lie to yourself.'

Yamamoto can only watch in silence as Tsuna walks away, the happy grin finally slipping into a look of deep thought.

'Tsuna?' He gives in

'Yes?'

'I- I haven't been doing very well in baseball recently. My batting average keeps going down. What do you think I should do? I've been practicing more, but it hasn't helped.'

'I can't say I know a lot about baseball.' He admits 'But perhaps this is your body telling you to take a break. You can only push your body so hard for so long before something has to finally give way.'

'But what about the team? They need me.'

'Baseball is a _team_ sport. If you're the only one pulling the team up, it's not much of a team is it.'

Yamamoto doesn't seem to know what to say about that. Tsuna certainly got to the heart of the problem.

'Come find me again if you want to talk. I leave you to think about what you want to do.' Yamamoto doesn't stop him this time, and once he's out of sight I leap down to meet Tsuna.

'I need to watch him.' He says simply. Not at all surprised by my appearance.

'Why?' Tsuna had given him solid advice. It should have addressed the concerns he had.

He turns to look at me with an unreadable expression.

'I saw something in him. Something I'd rather not see again.' Its not until the next day that I find out what that something was and wonder how I missed it. More importantly, why did _Tsuna_ see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna

I've seen a lot of people like Yamamoto. The forced cheerfulness, and the sadness hiding in his eyes. It's the look of someone on the brink. Just one more push, and they'll go toppling over the edge. I push the image of a blood covered face gently smiling back. No. Not again. I won't let it happen again. I can only hope that he takes my advice, but I don't think that will be enough, it doesn't take much to push someone over the edge. So caught up in my thoughts I didn't catch the almost concerned look Reborn gave me.

When I saw Kyouya later that day, he took the news of me becoming a mafia boss about as well as I thought he would. By that I mean he was absolutely _ecstatic_. Probably dreaming of all the herbivores he'll get to beat up.

The next morning Yamamoto wasn't there when I got to class. Which is …worrying. Because of baseball practice he's always here before me. A bad feeling settles in my stomach. That feeling was confirmed a few minutes later when a student bursts into the room.

'Yamamoto's about to jump of the roof!' Before my classmates can even react I've already bolted out of the room. Panting, I slam open the door to the roof. I scowl. There's a whole crowd of people gathered. I force my way through, some of them tried to stop me, but quickly moved out of the way when they saw me.

'Yamamoto. What are you doing.'

He turns and looks at me. 'Tsuna, I should have listened to you. Now my arm's broken and the baseball god's have turned their back on me.' He smiles sadly. 'With out baseball, I'm worthless.'

Suddenly I'm not on the roof anymore. _'Sorry Rei. This is the only way for my life to mean something.'_ His blood-stained face smiling gently at me, as he collapses backwards of the cliff behind him. Desperate I reach out to catch him. But its too late. The last thing I see before the fog hides him, is him closing his eyes, and that ever-present gentle smile.

Yamamoto

I don't know why, but breifly a very far away, haunted look appears on his face. The look fades as quickly as it came.

'Leave.' His body is trembling, from fear or anger, I can't really tell. No one moves, unsure if they should listen. Turning he glares at the crowd, 'Leave' he repeats.

There's no need to repeat it a third time, uncertainty gone, they all start trying to get to the door like their being chased. As the door shuts, he take a shuddering breath to try and calm down. That gaze is soon turned to me. Intense orange eyes that feel like they are looking straight through to my core.

'Worthless? Your still alive aren't you?'

'But my arm, I can't play base-'

'I don't care about that. Baseball may be important to you, but it's not worth your life. What about your father?'

I try to look away, But his gaze pins me in place. 'I-'He gives me no chance to argue, 'Does he really think that your worthless to him if you can't play baseball?'

'Of course not!'

'Then why are you here?' I can't answer that, and I realize just how foolish I was for trying to throw my life away like this.

'Are you ready to come back?' His gaze no longer as intense.

'Yea' I begin to climb up over the fence. It creaks under my weight and just as I was about to get my leg over the top, the entire thing just comes off. The world slows, and Tsuna has that look on his face again as he runs over to try and catch me. But, I can tell. He won't make it. I'm going to die, aren't I. panic builds. No, just when I decided I wanted to still live. I can't die!

 _Bang_. Just before I pass over the ledge is see Tsuna fall only to have all his clothes except his boxers explode off of him, and orange fire bursts out of him. I lose sight of him for a moment, before he follows me down. 'Reborn! Save Yamamoto with my dying will!' He yells the orange in his eyes competing with silver. The wind picks up and I can feel myself slow just enough for Tsuna to grab me. Another burst of flames breaks our fall before we hit the ground.

I sit there dazed, but unharmed as Tsuna clings to me. The flames on his forehead fade, and he starts to hyperventilate.

'Tsuna? Tsuna?!' I try to get his attention, but it's not reaching him. I spot Hibari-senpai advancing towards us with a demonic look on his face. But it slightly fades when he catches sight of Tsuna.

'Tsuna' He tries, grabbing his shoulder, not having any more luck than I did. With a gentleness I didn't think he had, he drapes his gakuran over him and pries Tsuna off me. Tsuna immediately latches on to him, eyes wide and unseeing, mumbling something I can't make out under his breath. Hibari-senpai shoots me a withering glare, gathering up Tsuna in his arms before stalking off.

Another, disciplinary committee member comes up to me, tells me to go home and see Hibari-senpai. But it's all kind of a blur. The look of desperate determination, and _'Your still alive, aren't you_?' dominate my thoughts. My hand moves to over my heart, feeling the fast and steady pulse. Hibari-senpai, is going to bite me to death tomorrow, but right now, I don't care.

 _I'm alive_ , that's all that ever really mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyouya

He's back in this state. Again. It's happened a few times after the kidnapping, at least that I've seen. It's never clear what triggers it. One moment all is right with the world, and in the next he's trembling, mind lost in a place only he can experience. It tears at my very soul to know there is absolutely nothing I can do but let him latch on to me and be there when he comes back from where ever he is.

Anyone we come across quickly gets out of the way, as I carry him through the hallways. A committee member opens the door to the reception room. The door closes behind us as I reposition Tsuna so I can sit down on the couch. He's still mumbling nonsense under his breath but doesn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon.

'Does this happen often?' Reborn appears from nowhere, gaze focused on Tsuna trembling in my arms.

'More than it should.' Gently playing with his ridiculously soft hair, 'it's gone on longer than I've known him at least.' I answer his unasked question.

'This could be a problem.' It may sound cruel, but he's worried.

'It won't be'

'If Tsuna is going to be a mafia boss, being vulnerable like this is dangerous.'

'Yea, dangerous for everyone else.' I snort, at the ridiculousness. 'You didn't see what happened to that guy who tried to kidnap him while he was like this.' I give him a level stare 'There was literally nothing left of the guy to bury.' That unfortunate soul thought he'd gotten lucky when he found Tsuna in a catatonic state. I hadn't been there, but a committee member informed me he had burst into flames the second he touched Tsuna. He burned until he hadn't even left ashes behind. 'He may look defenseless like this, but I can assure you he's not. If I were a stranger, I would be dead.'

'What did he do?'

'Don't know.' I shrug 'Wasn't there, I only saw the end result. I've never really cared enough to figure out all his abilities.' Not a lie, but not the full truth either. Tsuna, doesn't have a clear memory of this and I doubt he'd want Reborn to know.

'Abilities? You mean dying will flames?'

'You mean these?' Lighting purple flames on my fingertips. He nods in confirmation. 'No, he can do more than just that. You'll have to ask him though.' He's always used them over his flames out of habit. With the danger he'll eventually be facing, it's better for Reborn to be aware that Tsuna has other abilities now. Neither of us have a good grasp of what Tsuna is capable of. Nothing we've come across has forced him to put for any real effort. This just gives an excuse to be able to use them more freely. Besides, I've always wanted to see him pushed to use the full extent of his power.

Tsuna's breathing has finally evened out and the tension slowly starts to seep out of his body.

'Tsuna?' Not stopping my ministrations of my hands in his hair.

'Kyouya?' He wearily responds. Mind not quite catching up yet, but I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the life came back into his eyes. 'I'm tired.' He mumbles burying his face into my chest. Cute.

'Hmm, then you're not interested in what happened in what happened to that herbivore?' I tease. He shoots up, completely awake.

'Is he alright!?'

'He's fine' I chuckle as he pouts.

'You're so mean to me.' He collapses back onto my lap. 'As punishment, you are now my pillow.'

'OK,' He hasn't realized yet, I smirk 'but shouldn't you get dressed first?'

He slowly looks down to see that he's only wearing my gakuran and boxers. What an interesting shade of red he's turned. He grabs the collar of my shirt and shakes me. 'Kyouya! What happened to my clothes!'

'Ask your tutor.' He turns and gives Reborn the look. The one that makes feared yakuza members fold like a wet napkin. I certainly don't pity him.

'Reborn. Where are my clothes.' Reborn looks torn between teasing him and explaining.

'They exploded.' So, he decided to do both, by explaining in the vaguest way possible.

'They exploded.' Tsuna repeats incredulously, like it would make more sense the second time.

'Yes.' He makes no further attempt to explain.

' _Why!?'_ Tsuna asks, clearly irritated.

'Well I'm glad you asked!' He smirks. 'You were able to safe Yamamoto with the help of a dying will bullet. The bullet forcefully brings out your flames. It was unclear if you were able to use them at the time, so the safest option was to use the bullet.'

'Alright, I'm thankful for that. _But why did my clothes explode!?'_ It's rather satisfying to hear some else get the _I am so done with you_ tone. With the way things are going, I'll be hearing it more often.

'Your flames burnt them up.' While Tsuna's attention is still on Reborn, I grab an extra change of clothes from my desk drawer.

'Here. Get changed.' I toss the clothes at him.

'Don't use that bullet again.' He warns, emotion gone from his voice. 'It's unnecessary.' He leaves before Reborn can respond. He watches the door with an unreadable expression.

'If you're thinking of testing him, don't surprise him.' He shifts his focus to me. 'It won't end well.'

'I've had to change a lot of my plans, he's not at all what I expected.' He admits.

'You'll learn rather quickly; other people's expectations mean little to Tsuna.' I close my eyes. 'He's perfectly content to flip the whole world on its head and not even realize what he's just done.'

Tsuna

Changing into the clothes Kyouya gave me, I pause when I catch sight of scar on the left side of my chest in the mirror. Tentatively, I brush my fingers over it, half expecting to see blood when I pull away. 'You still have your life. Huh.' I laugh weakly leaning against the mirror. 'What a hypocrite.' I so freely gave a way my life last time. What right do I have to tell someone else that?

But he's alive, we're both alive, I remind myself. And I can take solace in being able to save someone. Because I can so clearly remember that desperate feeling of wanting to be saved. _And_ _knowing, knowing that no one ever will._ Because you're the one carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. There's no way that someone as strong as you will break. _Right?_


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna

Yamamoto's waiting outside my house the next morning when Reborn and I leave the house. Thankfully, he looks lighter now, more settled. I at least don't need to worry about him.

'Yo Tsuna!'

'Yamamoto? Why are you here?'

'I wanted to thank you. And make sure you're ok.'

'Isn't that a question I should be asking you?' I chuckle.

'Is this your brother?' Ignoring the jest, gaze fixed on Reborn.

'I'm Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman. I'm here to tutor Tsuna to become a mafia boss.' Reborn the little devil, decides to answer before I can.

'Mafia? Is that a game you're playing? Can I join?' If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was still joking around. But his eyes hold a sharpness that contradicts the easy going smile on his face.

'Of course, Tsuna is looking for members to join his family.'

'Cool! Then I'll join.'

'Don't I get a say in this?'

'He's already become your guardian.'

'I don't understand.' Furrowing my eyebrows. Guardian? What does that have to do with anything.

'Right, I haven't explained it to you yet. You are aware of the different types of flames, correct?'

'Sky, cloud, rain, storm, sun, lightning and mist, right?'

'Correct. Sky flames are able to attract other types of flames and form bonds with them, skies are considered royalty in the mafia because of this.' Yamamoto is listening intently but doesn't seem to be confused on why we are suddenly talking about fire.

'You know about flames Yamamoto?'

'I saw my old man use them before, he never explained it to me.'

'We'll explain more about that later.' Reborn cuts us off, before he continues to explain. 'We call the people that bond with a sky, guardians. Each sky can only typically hold one of each element, but there have been exceptions. Traditionally, it is these guardians' jobs to protect the sky.'

'So, it's like a contract then.'

'More or less.' He agrees. 'You have already formed a bond with Hibari and Yamamoto. The next step is harmonization.' He pauses. 'Harmonization is difficult to explain, the feeling it brings for each person is different.'

'It's like getting back a piece of yourself you didn't know you were missing.' Thinking back to the aftermath of that incident, I can now place that feeling of something clicking into place and my soul settling. It had been the most at peace I'd been since waking up.

'You and Hibari, harmonized? I had suspected as much.'

'Is it strange?'

'A bit' he admits 'Usually clouds like Hibari are one of the last guardians found. They are often territorial, independent possessive battle maniacs, so they don't typically play well with others. Clouds also take the longest the longest to form a bond with. So, it's surprising that he's the first one you pulled in, and that you haven't attracted anyone else in since.'

'Subconsciously, I think I knew he's what I needed. His constant presence as he stalked me, gave me some piece of mind. He needed me too in away, he's not nearly as out of volatile as he used to be.'

'Possibly.'

'Speaking of Kyouya.' I glance at Yamamoto, 'seeing that you are unbruised and not bleeding, I take it he hasn't gotten to you yet.'

'Haha, he wanted to see me today.' He laughs, an excited glint crossing though his eyes and I lament my fate. _Why do I keep attracting these battle crazy weirdos!?_ He has the same type of crazy asKyouya, just much better hidden. Not that Kyouya was even attempting to hide it.

'I won't stop him, but I will prevent him from going too far.' I promise.

'Thanks, Tsuna!' If it was even possible, his smile widens.

As if summoned by us talking about him, Kyouya swoops down like a bird of prey and attacks Yamamoto. I continue walking, completely ignoring the chaos that's unfolding behind me. I don't hear Yamamoto's happy laughter, or Kyouya's irritated grunting. And I _definitely_ don't hear walls giving way to Kyouya's tonfas.

'Are you sure you shouldn't stop them?' Reborn jumps back onto my shoulder when the wall he was walking on ends. I've gotten more comfortable with this arrangement recently. He tried sitting on my head once, but it turned me into such a twitching _mess_ , that he hasn't done it since.

'Why?' I ask, taking a cursory glance back. Yamamoto is doing better than I originally thought he would, he's still laughing like he's having the time of his life as he dodges Kyouya's strikes. It's rather sloppy, but still impressive. 'They're having fun. Besides, if people are stupid enough to try and get in between Kyouya and his prey, they deserve everything they get.'

'What about property damage?'

'That's Tetsuya's problem.' Effectively pushing off the responsibility to someone else. 'He may have no hope in trying to reign Kyouya in, but he's gotten very good at handling the ensuing aftermath.' Reborn looks like he is thoroughly amused by the situation. It suddenly goes quite behind us. Looks like Kyouya finally got him. One of the minions will collect Yamamoto, so I don't bother checking on him.

We walk in companionable silence for a few minutes, Reborn looking like he wants to ask something, but is unsure how.

'You have other abilities besides flames?' He finally decides on just asking me outright.

'Kyouya told you that, didn't he.' I smile wryly. Kyouya knows I prefer to use my contracts out of habit, this is his way of giving me an excuse. While, this isn't ideal, I knew Reborn would eventually catch on. So far, I've been able to keep my use discreet, but that may not always be an option.

'He didn't tell me more than that.'

'He's never cared about something like that.' I tried to explain it to him once, he didn't let me. He didn't care that I had them at all. I was enough for him. Reborn looks at me expectantly, but he's at least not forcing the issue.

'Later,' I finally concede, and I can't hide the bone deep weariness in my voice. 'It's a long story.'

Luckily, he drops it after that and goes on telling me about someone he's called in from Italy that he thinks would be a good fit as my storm. I'm only half paying attention to him though. As I frantically attempt to squash the rising panic as I realize I only have a few hours to figure out what I'm going to tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Reborn

Tsuna's been distracted since I asked about his other abilities this morning. He's been going through the day in a sort of haze, not really present. A twinge of guilt surfaces for putting him in this state before I crush it. It's necessary, I remind myself. It's dangerous to throw him into situations not knowing what he's capable of. I was originally planning on having Gokudera testing him, but that would shatter any trust I was able to build.

Yamamoto walks him home, while Hibari follows unseen. Yamamoto is reluctant to leave, but is eventually convinced, Hibari stays though. He's more aware of Tsuna's mental state and is lurking around just in case there's need of him. At least things are working out between his guardians.

In his room he sits on the bed, while I take a seat on the table. Silence passes for a few minutes while I wait for him to make the first move.

'Ask what questions you want.' He states reluctantly. 'I'll try to answer them.' Tsuna looks exhausted, that twinge of guilt is back, harder to push down this time. 'I will ask though that you keep this information to yourself.' His eyes lock onto mine, and I know and ultimatum when I see one. If I don't agree, it won't matter what I do, he'll won't tell me anything.

'Of course,' I agree. His eyes don't leave mine, determining if I'm serious. He nods, giving me permission to start. 'What are your other abilities?'

'Most of them are related to the laws of nature.' Extending his hand in front of him, he calls out. 'water', a perfectly formed sphere of clear water appears floating above his hand. 'Air,' the water disappears and a small tornado forms. 'Earth, fire, darkness, and light.' He quickly cycles though them, a stone, flame, and a ball of light and darkness dance on his outstretched hand. Closing his hand, they disappear.

'Where do these originate from.' It's unbelievable, but they aren't mist constructs.

'Spirits. I made a contract with 7 spirits.'

'A contract?' I frown, 'Is there a price?'

'There's always a price Reborn.' He gives me a cheerless knowing look. 'I'm sure you know that better than most, I doubt you asked to become a baby after all. But it's not something you need to worry about. It just makes me tired now.'

It's not particularly surprising that Tsuna figured it out. He's always had an uncanny awareness of the people around him. 'What's the 7th spirit. You only showed me six.'

'Ruha's a bit different than the others.' A pause, 'I suppose he can be loosely compared to a sky.'

'Really?' That's intriguing. This contract system is strangely similar to the Flames of the Sky, it makes me wonder if there is a relation between the two.

'Ruha, is known as the Spirit King. He connects the other clans and keeps the balance between them. He sees how things are connected and can create and sever those connections. His power physically manifests as chains.' Golden chains appear, hypnotically circling him. I hadn't noticed before, but Tsuna's normally warm brown eyes, have changed to a molten golden color.

'Do your eyes, normally change like that?' He nods, eyes returning to normal as the chains fade.

'There are other changes as well, depending how much I pull on their power.'

Tsuna's been honest, more honest than expected. The answers short and to the point, but actual answers. There's something I'm missing. The level of distress he's been in all day, and the ease that he's answering, _just don't match up._ Not once, I realize, has he mentioned _how_ he come to have these contracts. Cold dread seeps into my bones. His words repeat, _it just makes me tired now._

'Tsuna, how did you get these contracts?' I fight to keep my voice even.

Tsuna slumps back against the wall and covers his eyes with his arm, looking thoroughly defeated. He smiles, dejected and resigned, and the guilt can't be shoved away anymore. 'Figures you'd notice.'

'I am the Worlds Greatest Hitman, of course I notice.' Cautiously, I move to the bed and settle in his lap. He makes no motion to stop me. Normally, this is something I'd refuse to do, its demeaning to be treated like a baby. However, this is something Tsuna _needs_. He may hate being touched, but he _craves_ it from the few people he trusts. As long as he can see them, that is. What that says about his childhood, isn't something I'd like to think about.

'I—we—' His voice trembles, unable to find the right words. Sky flames subconsciously leak out, clearly distressed.

'Tsuna, you need to calm down.' If he keeps this up, he's going to end up in that state again. 'You don't need to tell me.' I can feel Hibari's agitation outside the window, frankly I'm surprised he hasn't busted through the window yet.

Tsuna's calmed down somewhat, with the assurance I won't force him. Slowly his arm falls away, and he looks at me. Flames that are usually suppressed under the curse flare angrily. The instinct to _heal him, destroy_ whatever caused him to become like this over takes me for a moment. His eyes are broken. There's just unending regret and sadness present in them.

I don't resist when he reaches down to pick me up, or when he hugs me with such desperate need. I can't see his face, but its wet—he's crying.

'I—no we, it's we—' He starts again, a little more in control. I run my fingers through his hair like I'd seen Hibari do to calm him down. Patiently, I wait for him to finish. The next part is barely audible, 'We died.'

Everything just stops, I can feel Tsuna trembling. Actually, that might be both of us. 'y-you know that my flames we're sealed?' I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. 'Flames are a person's soul, they _ripped Tsuna's soul_ from him when they sealed his flames.' His arms tighten around me, anger leaking into his voice. 'It killed him.'

'Then?' I urge him gently. Silently pledging to slowly murder Iemitsu and Nono. Did they not research what would happen before they carelessly seal an active flames!?

'I woke up.' He takes a deep breath. 'In a body that wasn't mine, with memories that I didn't remember.'

'You died.' I confirm, the weight of the situation breaking through the shock.

He doesn't answer just further buries his head. And that's enough. He died. Probably quite horribly too.

'What was your name?' I really want to know how he died. But not right now. Not when he's already so distraught.

'It doesn't really matter anymore, I'm Tsuna now' He tries to brush me off.

'It doesn't change the fact that it is still _your_ name.' I argue. This kid, what the hell did they _do_ to him for him to have no attachment to his _name_!?

He puts me back on his lap. Face covered in tears, and puffy red eyes, but he's smiling. Not like that mockery of a smile from before, but soft and kind. It's an expression I haven't seen on his face before. It's captivating.

'Rei' breaking me out of my stupor. 'My name was Rei.'


	12. Chapter 12

Reborn

Emotionally exhausted he falls asleep soon after that. I move a piece of his hair out of his face, watching his peaceful sleeping face. Tsuna—Rei, this is going to be annoying, I'll need to specify what he wants to be called when he wakes up. He'll probably choose Tsuna.

Hibari enters the room through the window and slips next to me on the bed. Gently he reaches out and wipes away the wetness on Tsuna's cheeks.

'Asleep?'

'Mn. You heard?'

'Doesn't change anything. He was already like this when I met him. I already suspected something like this. He completely lost it once, probably not long after he took over.'

'Do you know anything about who he was?'

'No.' Shaking his head. 'I'll I can make out is someone forced the weight of the world onto him, and it _destroyed him_.'

I hide my eyes with the rim of my fedora. There's not much I _need_ to teach him. His flames, and the history of the mafia, but he can handle the rest on his own already. He already has the knowledge of how to lead and manage resources. If nothing else, I can help stabilize his mental state. It will be a slow process,

'What does he plan on doing about Iemitsu and Nono?' He just gives me a confused look. 'Tsuna's dad and the current boss.' I clarify. I don't honestly care what happens to Vongola. Whatever he to do decides, chaos is sure to follow. I should at least verify his intentions to make sure that I'm not in the line of fire. A gut feeling tells me that's the last place anyone would want to be. But my real reason to have front row seats to the show of course.

'Nothing. Iemitsu's already dead, and Nono's not worth the effort.'

Not worth the effort. The Boss of the strongest mafia family _isn't worth the effort_. I'd have to agree though, the years have not been kind, and he's slipping. Has been for a while. Sealing an active sky and consequently killing him, just the most recent screw up. The irony doesn't escape me that the only viable heir, is the one he murdered eight years ago. Tsuna my not be planning to do anything about it, but that doesn't mean he won't make a right nuisance of himself.

'Who told you Iemitsu's dead?'

'Sawada-san. Whenever Tsuna asked, she said he went and became a star.' His eyes narrow. 'Is he not?'

'Regrettably he is still polluting the world with his idiocy.'

'He's not coming near Tsuna.' He growls.

'I wasn't planning on letting him. It'd be fun to watch Tsuna take him apart though.'

The feral grin on his face says he agrees.

'Should I let Tsuna know his useless old man's alive?'

'Probably.' He pulls a face. 'Not sure how'd Tsuna would react if he just appeared someday.' He pauses. 'He'd also get angry if he found out we knew.'

The look on Hibari's face just says it all. Tsuna's not really one to beat someone up, he gets way more enjoyment out of embarrassing people. Hibari's has most certainly been on the other end of Tsuna's ire, and he's not eager to be there again.

'Right. I'll bring it up.' I tell him. 'Luckily there are no plans for him to show up any time soon.'

He nods but doesn't respond. Taking one last look at Tsuna, he leaves the room the way he entered.

I reach out to touch Tsuna's hair but freezes when it dawns on me how I've been reacting. I've been way too emotional recently, I haven't even raised chaos yet. It's not normal, by this time with Dino I had already instilled the fear of God into him. I've only ever mildly irritated Tsuna the entire time I've been here. Then there's the overprotectiveness. I haven't even attempted to throw him into a dangerous situation. I may not have known how strong he was, but that never stopped me before.

Carefully thinking back on all of our interactions, I understand. A low chuckle escapes, I must be slipping if I didn't notice him pulling me in. What will happen with this bond, I don't know. The Arcobaleno curse, could be a potential problem, with the way it suppresses my flames, it could potentially prevent harmonization. It's surprising just how accepting of this bond I am, especially after Luce betrayed us when we were cursed.

My thoughts cut off abruptly as I remember part of Tsuna's explanation, _He sees how things are connected and can create and sever those connections._ Could—could he brea—no. I forcefully stop that train of thought. After all these years cursed as a baby, it's better not to get my hopes up. Yes, I will bring it up, but I would rather not have any expectations.

I wouldn't want to force Tsuna to carry that weight either. Tsuna's already incredibly broken, he'll never be able to be normal, I don't think he ever truly was. He can get better—he is getting better. He's slowly beginning to let people in, to trust people again. To force such a burden like the Arcobaleno curse onto him? I shake my head, no. If he brings it up, I'll answer whatever questions He has. I won't burden him unnecessarily.

I smile to myself as I watch Tsuna peacefully sleep. Maybe, just maybe, everything will work out in the end. That tiny little glimmer of hope, refusing to go out, no matter how hard I try.

'If nothing else,' I whisper. 'He's a sky I don't mind residing in.'


	13. Chapter 13

Gokudera

As I get settled into my new apartment in Namimori, my cell phone rings. Reborn? How did he? Wait no that's a stupid question. It's Reborn, of course he would know I got here.

'Hello?'

'Gokudera. I assume everything is set up for tomorrow.' Straight to the point, huh. I shouldn't have expected anything less.

'Yes! There are no problems, everything is prepared for tomorrow.'

'Good' he responds. 'Now, forget all of that.'

'Eh—but why?' Surprised, I can't help but ask. It doesn't make sense, in the limited time I've interacted with him, Reborn's not the kind of person to drastically change his plans.

'The situations changed. Testing him in that manner won't work.' He sounds frustrated? No angry. He's angry that his plans fell through. Then… did I come here for nothing?

'What do you need me to do?'

'I still plan to introduce you to him.' I must have sounded worried, He saw right through me. 'Go to school as planned. But don't approach him on your own, I'll introduce him to you.'

'Can I ask why the change?'

'The information I got on him was wrong. Apparently, Iemitsu doesn't know his son at all.' He spits out with disgust. 'The methods I was planning on using, would not go over well.'

'For who?' I asked confused.

'For anyone.' That—that was not the answer I was expecting. 'Tomorrow,' He continues ignoring my stunned silence. 'Do not come across as aggressive, more importantly, do not touch him. I won't be responsible for what happens if you do.' With that foreboding warning he hangs up.

I stare blankly at my phone wondering; what kind of person needs that kind of warning? Regardless, he isn't that useless person we were originally led to believe he was. He forced _Reborn_ of all people to effectively scrap all his plans. This is getting interesting, I can't wait to find out what kind of person Sawada Tsunayoshi is.

'You're not what I expected at all.' This is what slips out of may mouth when I meet him the next day. _This kid_ is going to be the next boss of Vongola? He's tiny! He doesn't look more than 10, and his appearance is way to feminine to ever appear intimidating. The person next to him who is glaring at me, is more suited to become a mafia boss than him.

He starts to tremble, eyes hidden by that ridiculously poofy hair. Shit—did I make him cry?

'I'm s—' I try to apologize.

'Pfffftt—hahaha!' But it seems my fears were unnecessary. For some reason he just dissolves into to laughter, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Reborn, looks like he finds this situation hilarious. Tsuna, is now clinging on to the other persons arm in an attempt to keep himself upright. 'H-hi-his,' he tries to speak, 'Kyouya, his _face._ '

Kyouya, the other person now identified, just stares at Tsuna with no expression on his face and makes no attempt to remove him from his arm.

'Hahaha.. ah' He finally gets control over himself and straightens. 'Sorry, your face just—pft—It was a little obvious you were thinking that I couldn't possibly become the next boss.' He explains, wiping away the tears on his face.

I flush and look away, embarrassed that I was seen through.

'Ahh~ it's been a while since I laughed like that.' He studies me with an intensity that makes it feel like I can't hide anything. 'Mnnn, Yup I like you!' He cheerfully exclaims, smiling with a brightness that stuns me in place.

'What?' I can't keep up with this conversation at all.

'Tsuna.' Kyouya intervenes. 'You need to explain.'

'Right, I like you so I'm going to keep you.' He simply states, like that explained everything.

'That—I—what?'

'Gokudera-kun, I don't expect an answer right now, but I would like to be your friend' His face softens.

'Your friend, not?' Not part of your family? Is the unspoken question. I can't help but feel disappointed, he doesn't need me in his family either.

'Hmm, you're not really getting it are you.' He frowns.

'It's different in the mafia world, friends aren't very common. Most of the time its just a pretext to get close to someone. Whether it's for money, power or revenge, friend is often just a convenient word with no real meaning behind it.' Reborn explains. The soft expression contorts into bone deep weariness.

'That's, depressing.' Is the only way he can come up with to answer. 'But that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm not from the mafia, their ways of thinking don't apply to me.' He completely just writes it off.

'Gokudera' He calls, that soft expression looking at me again. He meets my eyes and doesn't look away. 'I don't need subordinates, I need friends.'

Stunned, I just stare at him. How long has it been? Since someone has looked at me this way? Without contempt or disgust. Tsuna continues to hold my gaze, patiently waiting for an answer. I don't look away, the warmth emanating from him, it just feels so, conforting.

'I—can I think about it?'

'Of course,' he smiles. 'Come find me when you have an answer.'

They leave, but my focus is solely on Tsuna's back. He certainly is an interesting one, to discard the mafia's way of thinking. Though that's probably due to his civilian upbringing. Over and over, he completely overturns my preconceptions.

But no one has ever asked to be my friend with such sincerity. It completely threw me of guard. Like Reborn said, friends aren't really something common in the mafia. So I asked for time to try and make a rational decision. This isn't something I can just decide in the heat of the moment. But, even with my emotions that were thrown into chaos with his simple offer, I already know my answer.

Tsuna

Meeting Gokudera was certainly entertaining. He'll fit in nicely with the group I'm slowly piecing together. It will probably be a long process to get him to recognize that the mafia's way of doing things, wasn't always correct. For a person who grew up in that kind of world, it's hard not the have your morals and perception become skewed. Luckily, there is still time to intervene in Gokudera's case, he seems to be more of a loner, so he most likely did not as much exposure to it.

'What do you think' Reborn inquiries from my shoulder.

'He's a good fit. There are things he needs to improve though. Mainly, his people skills. I'm not having another Kyouya walking around.' I state ignoring the irritated glare directed at me.

'Mnn, I think it would be a good idea to test his fighting skills.'

'Right, I'll deal with that latter if he decides to join.' It's not just Gokudera's skills he wants to see, out of all of us, Kyouya is the only one who skills he knows. Mostly because Kyouya is constantly picking a fight with someone. Reborn also probably has a good idea of Yamamoto and Gokudera's skills as well. But when it comes to me, he's completely in the dark. My abilities are out of his scope of knowledge, so he is using this as an opportunity to get a better idea of what I'm capable of. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

'He will' Kyouya states

'You sound awfully certain about that.'

'You don't understand the effect you have on people.' I don't understand, but Reborn seems to since he's nodding. I just stare in confusion at the two of them before giving up.

'Anyways, I hope he does,' I walk in front of Kyouya, so I miss the almost pitying look Kyouya gives, when I say, 'He's really fun to tease.'


	14. Chapter 14

Tsuna

'You are aware your father is alive right?' Reborn springs this question on me just as I settle down to do my homework. The pencil in my hand snaps as I turn my attention to him.

'Is that so?' I grit out, keeping my anger in check. So that useless old man is still alive.

He nods 'He's the one who gave me information about you. Granted it was completely useless.'

'Information, huh?' I can use this, I smirk 'What did he say exactly?'

Reborn is looking forward to what I'm planning, and readily volunteers the information. 'You were completely useless at academics and sports, clumsy, timid and had no friends.'

'And they still wanted you to make me the boss?' I asked confused. With that kind of description, I would sooner drive the family to the ground.

'You were the only option. They may also have thought that they would be able to control you since you were a naive civilian.' He looks offended by the very thought. I have to agree, like I would let anyone have that level of control over me again.

'Really, I assume that he is going to show up at some point?'

'Not anytime soon. What are you planning?'

'Well, since he didn't bother to actually gather accurate information on me, I might as well act how he thinks I should.' I smile, this is going to be fun.

'Haha,' Reborn chuckles 'They'll be completely unprepared when they realize they have absolutely no way of controlling you.'

'That's not my fault.' I shrug 'he should have kept better track of his family.' I'm sure if someone were to come in at this moment, they would see two demons smiling while planning someone's downfall. Not that that is far from the truth. Ahh~ their face will be priceless once they realize I'm not someone they can impose their will on.

After planning out how to screw with my father and Nono, we return to our normal routine of me completing my homework and Reborn correcting the few mistakes I've made. Movement outside the window catches my attention, and I see a little kid trying to pull himself up onto the branch of the tree.

'Reborn, there's a kid outside my window.'

'Ignore it'

He finally manages to pull himself up onto the branch and begins to yell something I can't make out through the window while pointing at Reborn.

'I think he knows you.'

'This is incorrect' Reborn just continues to check over my homework.

Angry that no one is paying attention to him, he rummages around in his afro and pulls out a pink grenade. Before I can react, he has already chucked it through the window. Reborn casually deflects it back towards the kid, but I create a gust of wind that pushes it away before it hits the kid.

'Gyahahahah! Reborn! The great Lambo has come for you!' Reborn continues to ignore him, so he jumps through the window.

'Lambo?' I call out, trying to diffuse the situation before it becomes out of control.

'Who are you?' he looks at me confused. He probably didn't even notice I was in the room.

'I'm Tsuna' I glance around suspiciously before whispering 'Do you want to know a secret?'

Lambo is completely distracted by this and runs over to me 'tell me tell me!' he shouts.

'Shhh! You don't want Reborn to know do you?' He looks over at Reborn with fearful look on his face and is relieved when he sees that Reborn doesn't look like he's paying attention. I lean down and cup my hand around his ear and whisper. 'If you go down stairs, and ask Mama really nicely, she might give you some candy.'

He lights up in excitement at the mention of candy and is about to yell again before covering his mouth with his hands and nods. He runs out of the room and I can hear him talking to mama soon after.

What a cute kid. I get the feeling that he will stick around, which is fine Mama will enjoy having him around.

Reborn

'Your rather good with children' I comment, he was able to easily distract Lambo and get him out of our hair.

'Honestly, I'm not. I've got no idea how children his age actually act. I was just basing it off of Tsuna's memories.' He admits. 'What is he 5?'

'Around there.' I confirm. It seems I was correct in thinking he didn't have a childhood.

'5 huh?' He leans back and stares at the ceiling with a weary expression. 'Things had already gone to hell by that point.' He mumbles to himself.

Tsuna has slowly been opening up about his time as Rei. Bits and pieces here and there. Usually as casual remarks to himself. There are things that now make more sense than they did before. His constant awareness, his dislike of being touch by people he doesn't know. He was abused, and from a young age from the sounds of it.

'Let's go for a walk.' He pushes himself up, abandoning his unfinished homework. I'm not worried about him finishing it, so I let him take a break. We're a few blocks from the house with me riding on his shoulder. 'You can ask you know. I may not have an answer, but you can always ask.'

'Who was your first contract with?' A relatively safe question—I think.

'I made my first contract when I was 5? 6? Sorry, I don't clearly remember. It was with Novus, the spirit who governed over fire.'

'That's rather young, is it common to make a contract that young?'

'No, but it wasn't unheard of. The ones who do make them that young, usually have extenuating circumstances. In my case, that was the first time I lost control, I ended up unconsciously making a contract.'

So, no, it wasn't a safe question. Seeing that he hasn't become catatonic, it's at least not the worst question I could ask. Is there anything I can ask that doesn't somehow end up like this? Luckily, Tsuna doesn't seem to be too stressed, I shouldn't push my luck any further though.

'Apparently,' He smirks a little, 'I lit myself on fire for like three days. I have no recollection of doing this, but I was told later that no one could put me out. The flames didn't hurt me, but it's a little funny now that they were basically powerless against a 5-year-old. They had to wait until my body just gave out.' He laughs.

I smile, but I can't find the humor in the situation. Someone pushed a child to the breaking point, and everyone was just hopeless to just watch him protect himself with fire until his body couldn't keep it up anymore. I suppose he finds the situation somewhat humorous as he is the one that was usually powerless. To have that situation reversed, I can understand why he thinks it's funny. It doesn't change my feelings about it though.

Tsuna suddenly stops and tilts his head like he's listening to something.

'Tsuna?' I call worried that he may be having a flash back.

'Hm? Oh sorry, my intuition's acting up.' He starts walking again turning a couple of corners like he knows exactly where he needs to go.

'Is something wrong?'

'Its nothing dangerous,' he pauses 'well, at least for us. But I need be there.' We come up the source three delinquents cornering two girls from his class.

'What's going on here?' Tsuna calls out, making the delinquent's focus their attention on him.

'Tch, it's got nothin to do with you. Leave, or you'll regret getting involved.' The leader threatens. Or at least attempts to.

Ignoring the threat, he turns his attention to the girls. 'Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san, are you two all right?'

'Yeah, these monkeys won't leave us alone though.'

'Didn't you hear me? Get out of here!' He tries to intimidate Tsuna again. It obviously doesn't work.

'Hm? Sorry did you say something? I don't understand idiots.' The delinquents go red with anger. Tsuna certainly has a way of pissing people of.

'I was tryin ta be nice, but I changed my mind. We'll send you to the hospital.'

Tsuna frowns. 'I just said I don't understand you. Why do you keep talking?' He makes a face like he's just realized something. 'Ah! Sorry, I didn't realize you couldn't understand me either.'

'GET HIM!' This causes the leader loses his temper. I jump off his shoulder and head towards his classmates. They rush Tsuna at the same time, but none of them are able to land a hit on him. Not because he's dodging, but their punches are off by a large margin, it's like they can't accurately judge the distance. They are literally swinging at nothing and then losing their balance and stubling around like a new born calf. Tsuna did something, I'm not quite sure what. I'll have to ask him later, it seems to be a very useful skill in making fools of your opponents. Maybe I could figure out a way to do it?

'Is Tsuna going to be alright?' Sasagawa asks worriedly interrupting my train of thought.

'He'll be fine. They are too weak to actually do anything to him.' That doesn't seem to soothe her worries, but she doesn't ask again.

'He follows Hibari around, I'm sure he can take care of himself.' Kurokawa tries to assure her. 'Who are you anyways? Sawada-san's kid brother?'

'His tutor' she doesn't believe it, but she also doesn't push the issue and goes back to watching the fight. The delinquents still haven't been able to land a hit on Tsuna and are panting in exertion. The leader scowls before reaching into his poking and pulling out a switch blade. Sasagawa gasps in fright, but Tsuna just stares at it.

'What? Afraid?' Thinking that he's finally intimidated Tsuna. He's wrong of course. Tsuna really likes playing with his victims, while useful, I'll have to make sure to have him understand when it's appropriate.

'What? Why?' He asks tilting his head with an incredulous expression on his face. 'If you couldn't hit me before, what's a knife going to change?'

This just makes them angrier, but it seems Tsuna's had enough playing around and swiftly knocks them out with a hit to the neck. It seems like I was worried for nothing, he fully understood the situation.

'That was anticlimactic.' Kurokawa dryly comments.

Tsuna sends a text, probably to Tetsuya for cleanup.

'Tsuna-kun! Are you alright!?' She runs over and goes to touch him, but he quickly backs away. She frowns but doesn't try again. Smart girl.

'Yeah, they didn't even touch me.' He tries to play his reaction off, it doesn't work. They watch as he squirms under their thoughtful looks. 'Anyways, I'll walk you home, there might be others lurking around.' He changes the topic as I leap back onto his shoulder.

'Thank you for helping us!'

'Don't worry about it.'

'I was worried though, it was dangerous! You shouldn't just jump into those kinds of situations!' She scolds.

'Perhaps for you it was dangerous. You have to remember, I've been friends with Kyouya since I was 6. He regularly would just appear to beat me up.' He laughs fondly.

'That's horrible! Why are you friends with someone like that?' Well, she's apparently not smart enough to not push that button. Skies like Tsuna don't react well to their guardians being insulted. Especially when the one insulted is the only one they've had for years and has harmonized. She may not know that, but she must have known at least some of their relationship. Neither Tsuna or Hibari are people who do things by halves. Kurokawa, on the other hand looks like she's realized the landmine Sasagawa's stepped on and makes a face like she regrets everything.

'Because I needed him.' Tsuna snaps. 'He may be violent, and always looking for a fight, but he has _never once_ broken his promise to me. That's more than I can say about most people. I don't appreciate you insulting my friend.' It's a rather tame response, but Tsuna has very tight control over his emotions, and hasn't really encountered the mafias way of doing things yet, so not unexpected. Though, he would most likely completely ignore that anyways. Perhaps, I should call Dino sooner than later, it may be a good way to start to integrate him into the mafia. Dino would serve as a better role model for how to maintain your morals. They are certainly one of the tamer Families.

'I'm sorry.' She weakly apologizes properly cowed by the intensity of Tsuna's glare.

Tsuna sighs rubbing his face, dropping the matter, but not forgiving her. 'Let's just go. It's getting late, I don't know where you live, so I'll just follow you.'

The walk to their houses is filled with an awkward silence that neither side seems to be willing to break. Kurokawa is dropped off first, and then Sasagawa. She pauses at the gate of her house.

'I'm sorry that I insulted Hibari-sempai. But he forced you to fight! Fighting isn't good, you could get hurt!' She tries again to make Tsuna see things her way. How…innocent, it's almost offensive that she thinks she can make Tsuna do anything. She doesn't understand who he is, or how he got to this point. She's just selfishly improvising her beliefs onto him.

'Sasagawa-san. Even if I wasn't friends with Kyouya, I would still have no choice but to fight. That's just the way my life has always worked.' He tells her with a tired expression.

'But—!'

'If I didn't fight, I would be dead. Or worse.' He cuts her off. 'You may be able to get away with never having to fight, but that was never an option for me. So even though I don't like to fight, I like the other options less.'

'That's…' She has a horrified expression on her face but can't find a way to retort. Because sadly it's the truth. Tsuna never had a choice, it was either fight, die or with his appearance, become some rich guys toy.

'Goodnight, Sasagawa-san.' He walks away, leaving her just staring blankly at him at the gate. Tsuna forced her to see the reality she's been ignorant to, and she doesn't know how to react to that. There're only two options. Either she'll continue the way she was or come to terms that the world isn't the nice and happy place she wanted it to be, and accept that sometimes, violence is the only solution. It doesn't matter which one she chooses.

Tsuna is fuming as we walk back his hands clench and unclenches overall, he's tense. She really got under his skin. 'She's too naive' He finally spits out once we are out of sight.

'She's never been forced to choose like you did. Because of that she can say such ridiculous things.'

'I know that but—Ahh!' Frustrated he rubs his head and sighs. 'I think I'm just jealous.'

'That she is able to see the world like that?'

'Yeah.' His shoulders slump underneath me in defeat. 'I don't think there was ever a time that I would survive with that kind of belief.'

'That's not a viable option for a lot of people.' I point out.

'I know.' He agrees sounding resigned. 'It doesn't stop me from wishing that the world was different place.'


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuna

Lambo did end up staying, I must admit it's nice for the house to be becoming so lively. I always felt guilty about leaving Mama alone since I'm out of the house so often, but now she'll have some one to take care of. Lambo is a very loud and rowdy kid, so he basically needs constant supervision. He'll keep Mama quite busy. I need to remember to set some ground rules. It'd be bad if he started throwing grenades around again.

I can hear arguing as I open the front door to leave for school. Gokudera and Yamamoto are both waiting for me outside the gate. Hope rises in me when I see Gokudera, he must have decided his answer. They stop arguing when they see me close the door.

'Tsuna! / Juudaime!'

'Don't call him that Baseball Idiot!' Gokudera scowls while Yamamoto just laughs it off. What an an interesting pair, they look like they are having fun.

I smile, 'so that's your answer?' cutting off the next round of arguments.

The change is immediate, the scowl disappears, and a serious expression takes its place. 'Hai, I would be honored to become part of your family Juudaime.' He bows.

'There's no need for that!' I make him stand back up. 'Besides, I told you, I'm not looking for subordinates. I'm looking for friends.'

He makes this really excited expression, and enthusiastically nods his head. 'Of course! I'll become your right-hand man!' He really reminds me of something, but I can't quite place it.

'Right-hand man? Isn't that Hibari-sempai's position?' Yamamoto cuts in with a confused expression. Gokudera just deflates when he hears this. Ah. He looks like a dejected dog. I laugh at the mental image of both Gokudera with a tail and ears, and the ridiculous notion that _Kyouya_ of all people is my right-hand man.

'No no no. Kyouya isn't—pft—the position is still open.' Gokudera perks back up. 'Kyouya may have been with me the longest, but do you know what that position actually entails?'

'It's to organize the family and assist in all of the boss's responsibilities.' Gokudera answers.

'Right' I nod, 'and to do that talking to and compromising with people is necessary. Can you honestly see Kyouya doing that?'

Yamamoto just makes a face that's between horror and a grimace.

'Yeah I thought so. Kyouya is more a tactical missile to throw at the enemies. I can't even begin to imagine the carnage that would ensue if I sent him on a diplomatic mission.'

'Everyone would be bitten to death.' He states grimly.

'Was he the one you were with yesterday?'

'Yeah. Hibari Kyouya, my cloud guardian. I wouldn't recommend antagonizing him.' I warn. 'He has a reputation of putting people in the hospital.'

'I'll keep that in mind Juudaime.'

'Hmm, yeah that's not going to work.' It's been bothering me, calling me Juudaime, Juudaime over and over again.

'What?'

'We are friends, right?'

'Yeah…' He responds unsure where this is going.

'Well friends don't call each other by titles. So, call me Tsuna.'

He frantically waves his hands, 'No, I couldn't possibly do that!'

'I see.' Well I suspected he wouldn't agree right away. 'Then I'll just ignore you till you do.' Yamamoto is watching on barely containing his laughter.

'Wait, but—!' I don't respond looking straight ahead.

'Ts-tsu-tsuna' He finally stutters out, and Yamamoto has failed to hold back his laughter any longer. His face is bright red as he turns and lashes out at him, 'don't laugh!'

'That wasn't that hard, was it.' I laugh, and he just mumbles under his breath. 'Come on, don't want to be late.'

The rest of the walk to school is filled with Gokudera and Yamamoto's bickering. Rather than being irritating, it's nice to have their company. Kyouya spots me from the gate and gives a look that says _I told you so_. He was, more and more people are coming into my life, for the longest time it just Mama and Kyouya. Well, and his minions but my interactions with them were minimal. Mama, Kyouya, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo. They've all inserted themselves into my life. And there will surely be more to come. For once, I can't help but become excited.

Ryohei

Kyoko ran into trouble yesterday with delinquents, but Sawada helped her out. I'll have to thank him for that, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. I always assumed that Sawada could handle himself in a fight since he follows Hibari around, this just proves it. I had considered challenging him to a fight earlier but decided against it when I realized Hibari gets especially vicious whenever Tsuna's involved. While I don't mind picking a fight with him normally, I would rather not end up in the hospital for months. The rest of the school figured that out pretty quickly as well, when some bully thought that Tsuna was an easy target. Soft spoken, loner, and weak looking Tsuna definitely looked the part. But then the kid ended up crippled a day later. Since then, the school has revolved around Tsuna. No one really seems to notice, but we all pay attention to his moods to gauge how volatile Hibari will be. Try and smooth over any bumps in their relationship, and generally try to be helpful. It's odd. Tsuna just has this kind of pull to him that just makes you pay attention to him.

I catch sight of him on the way home from school, and I run up to him. He's with two others, which is rare, he usually keeps mostly to himself.

'SAWADA!'

He turns, startled. I grab him in a hug before he can react. 'THANKS FOR SAVING KYOKO!' He doesn't respond. Yamamoto has a panicky look, and the silver haired kid I don't recognize, starts yelling at me for being rude.

'You should let him go sempai.' Yamamoto worriedly tells me.

I look down frowning, Sawada is limp in my arms, head fallen to the side. It's hard to see with all his hair, but his eyes, his eyes look lifeless.

Gently, I lower him to the ground. Eyes still lifeless, and it just _feels wrong_. The kid the entire school orbits around shouldn't be the same person that is reduced to this. The silver haired kid has stopped yelling and is looking in shock. He obviously hasn't seen this before. But I can tell Yamamoto has.

'Is Sawada alright?'

'I—don't know? I've only seen it once, Hibari-sempai took care of it.'

'I've already contacted him.' A baby appears from nowhere.

'Reborn! What happened to Tsuna! The silver one demands.

'Not here Gokudera.' He wants to argue but swallows his words when Reborn glares at him. The baby turns his attention and studies me. 'You should come with us when we leave.'

'But it's hi—!' Gokudera screams.

'Shut up.' He doesn't try again.

'I'll go. It's my fault.'

Hibari appears soon after, ignoring everyone and heads straight to Tsuna, his eyes somber as he picks him up. Sawada instantly latches on to him. We silently follow him to the reception room, where he sits on the couch Sawada still attached.

'There are things you need to be aware of if you plan on following Tsuna.' Reborn starts. 'Some of them, I'll leave up to him to tell. But others,' he glances at Sawada. 'There are things that he will probably never say.'

'Why is he here then!?' Gokudera yells pointing at me.

'What do you mean by following Sawada?'

'Tsuna is the sole heir to the strongest mafia family. We are currently in the process of gathering what we call guardians.'

'Mafia?' It's unbelievable, but no one hear looks surprised. 'Then?'

'We all joined Tsuna's family' Yamamoto confirms.

'You would be a good fit as a Sun Guardian.'

'But!' Gokudera tries to intervene again.

'It's Tsuna's decision.' Hibari cuts in.

'Of course,' Reborn agrees. 'Tsuna will respect whatever decision you make. Regardless, I'm sure you want to know why things ended up this way. I don't know everything, actually I don't know most of the story.' Gokudera looks completely shocked by this. Is it that weird that this baby doesn't know it? 'What I do know is that Tsuna is a very broken person. He'll occasionally become catatonic like that.'

'But isn't that dangerous?' Yamamoto asks.

'From what I've heard, Tsuna's the one who is dangerous when he's like this.'

'Hn. If you're an enemy he'll reduce you to nothing on instinct.'

'Since, you're still alive, Tsuna doesn't consider you a threat.' A cold sweat forms on my skin. Just how close to death was I? I want it to be a lie, but Hibari would never joke around like that.

'Why!' That could mean any number of things, but most likely, Gokudera wants to know why Tsuna became like this.

'Those are things Tsuna will have to tell you himself. I will tell you though, Tsuna doesn't like being touched. If you feel the need to, make sure you do it with in his line of sight. Or he will likely become like that again.'

We all stare at Tsuna, clinging on to Hibari like his life depended on it. I _never_ want to see him like this again. A quick glance at the others shows they have the same resolve. If that means I need to follow him into the mafia to protect him, well it seems I've already made my choice. But who am I kidding? I was pulled in by him a long time ago. There was never a need to choose.

'So?' Pulling the attention away from Tsuna 'Where do I sign up?'


	16. Chapter 16

Tsuna

The last thing I remember is Sasagawa-sempai suddenly grabbing me. He's a friendly guy and occasionally would help me out when I was on duty. I've never really minded interacting with him, but I really wish he would stop picking fights with Kyouya.

He's never tried to touch me before, so I was completely unprepared when he suddenly hugged me. _I'm being restrained, I can't move, I can't escape, I CAN'T GET AWAY!_ Even though logically I know that no one can't hurt me anymore, the claustrophobic feeling and panic dominates all other emotions and my body just shuts down. Because instinctually, I know that being trapped like this, can only means pain.

The first thing I notice is the warmth. I snuggle closer to it, enjoying the safe feeling it offers. I recognize this, it's Kyouya's.

'Tsuna' He shakes my shoulder. 'I know your awake.'

I moan, not ready to give up the warmth, but I open my eyes. Its then that I suddenly become aware of the other presences in the room. Embarrassed that I was caught in such a position, I scramble off Kyouya's lap. In doing so, I nearly fall off the couch before Kyouya catches me and pulls me back to my original position, this time keeping a hand on my waist, so I can't move.

'Stay still.' He commands, and I avert my eyes, feeling the blush on my face.

'Tsuna' Reborn mercifully pulls the attention from me. 'There are things that need to be discussed.'

That, that is not something I wanted to hear. I can feel my hands shaking, as I clench them.

'I'm sorry.' Sasagawa-sempai takes over the conversation. 'I wanted to thank you for helping Kyouko, I didn't know you would react like that.' He bows. 'I'm sorry.'

'Pleases don't bow to me like that! You didn't know, so I'll forgive you. Just be more careful in the future.'

'OF COURSE! YOU CAN CALL ME ONI-SAN!'

'Ahaha,' I laugh weakly taken aback by his enthusiasm, but I can tell, he's not going to let this go. 'Ok Oni-san.'

He beams at me, thoroughly pleased with himself.

'Sasagawa has agreed to be your sun guardian.'

'But I thought?' I trail off, confused I thought that Reborn had already taken that position.

'So you noticed, we'll discuss that later. For now, what do you want to do?' I'll let it go for now, it doesn't seem to be a conversation that he wants others listening to.

I turn to Oni-san, and study him. 'You know what you're getting into?'

'I do.' He doesn't yell or advert his eyes. 'You're part of the Mafia.'

'The strongest and bloodiest family' I clarify. But he doesn't waver and continues to hold my gaze.

'I know.'

'Alright, I'll accept. Welcome to my family Oni-san.'

'With that settled,' Reborn takes over the conversation again. 'The others have questions for you. What you say, is up to you.'

'Ok.' I steel my determination. 'What do you need to know?' My voice wavers a bit but its steady. 'I'll try to answer your questions.'

'What happened!' Gokudera is the first one to ask. I'm surprised he hadn't interrupted, it looked like he was about to blow up the entire time.

'An automatic response. I felt trapped, so my body just gave out from under me, so I wouldn't have to remember the consequences.'

'Consequences?' Yamamoto asks.

'Pain.' I close my eyes and feel Kyouya's hand tighten around my waist. 'A lot of people have hurt me. At some point it was just easier to disassociate and not remember.'

'I'll blow them up!' Gokudera yells in anger pulling out sticks of dynamite from somewhere. 'Who are they!?' Yamamoto and Oni-san both look like they are also ready to commit murder as well.

'Put those away.' I look at him with dull eyes. 'They don't exist anymore, there's no one for you to fight.'

Reluctantly, he stores them back in his pockets. 'What happened to them?'

'Nothing good I can assure you of that.' I give them a smile that makes them freeze. 'I can be very vicious when I choose to be.' They shudder, 'You shouldn't worry though, I doubt you will ever be at the other end of it.'

It's quite for a few seconds after that before I ask, 'Do you have any other questions right now?'

They shake their heads. 'Then it's my turn to explain somethings. You'll often see me use other abilities than dying will flames, we'll explain it to you later Oni-san' I tell him seeing his confusion. 'For now, just think of it as flames that get stronger based on your determination. Anyways, I am not limited to just flames. I made contracts with several different spirits. They give me control of the elements and a few other things I won't go into now.' I leave out how I got them. They don't need to know that. At least right now. I also don't tell them that I'm not the original Tsuna. The fewer people that know the better.

'THAT'S EXTREME OTOUTO!'

'That's cool Tsuna!'

Yamamoto and Oni-san readily accept it, worried that Gokudera hasn't said anything, I look over to find him staring at me oddly.

'Gokudera? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'You're an UMA!' He's super excited, eyes shining in interest.

'What?' Of all the reactions, this one never even crossed my mind. Everyone else is looking at him oddly as well.

'An unidentified mysterious animal!' he explains.

'I'm not sure what you are talking about, but I am very much human.' How did he even leap straight to not human?

'Of course, I understand. You want to keep it a secret you're here right? Don't worry, none of us will say anything.'

'Right…' I'm not sure what exactly he understood, but it seems way more work than it's worth to try and correct him. So, let's just ignore it. It's not like he's hurting anyone.

I look out the window and see that it's starting to get dark.

'Let's leave it here for today, it's getting late.' They start to gather their things. 'I'll warn you before you leave, don't reveal anything to the civilians about flames, the mafia or my contracts.'

'Tsuna's correct.' Reborn takes over this part of the explanation.' In regards to dying will flames and the mafia, if you tell civilians, the Vindice will come and arrest you. They are the police force of the underground, and if your arrested, you'll never see the light of day again. While the Vindice has no authority to punish you if knowledge about Tsuna's summons get out, you can be sure that I will hunt you down. Understand?' His murderous intent suffocates the room.

They frantically nod their heads, dramatically paling at the threat. There's no doubt that Reborn is perfectly capable of following through with it. The murderous intent is pulled back and they all let out a sigh of relief.

They leave after that Oni-san pestering Gokudera, and Yamamoto laughing at both of them.

Yamamoto suddenly stops at the door 'Ah! I almost forgot. Tsuna, my Dad wanted to meet you at some point. He wanted to thank you.'

'I'll stop by tomorrow after school. At your restaurant?'

'Yeah. I'll let him know you're coming.' He exits the room closing the door behind him. Leaving Reborn, Kyouya and myself in the room.

Kyouya doesn't make any motion to release me.

'Kyouya?' He scrutinizes my face and frowns.

'It's happening more.'

'I know.'

'I don't like it.'

'I know.' He pulls me closer and cards his hand through my hair. 'I don't regret it.' His hand stops. I pull back and smile at him, and he gets this stunned expression on his face. 'I'm not quite as tired as before. You kept me stable all these years by keeping your promise. And as more and more people are coming into my life, I'm actually excited about our future with them.' I loop my arms around his neck bringing our foreheads together. 'I'll return your words to you now. I'm _never_ letting any of you go.' Unknown to me, my eyes glow an other worldly amber, as if announcing my resolve to the world. _You're mine'_


	17. Chapter 17

Reborn

Listening to Tsuna declare that we, I, am his. Soothed some of the uneasy parts of my soul. I can tell that we are on the brink of harmonizing. We would have if I hadn't prevented it at the last moment. The possessiveness combined with the effect of him subconsciously saturating the room with his Sky Flames, caused my own flames to reach out without my consent. I desperately want to harmonize with him. The only thing holding it back is my reservations about how the curse will affect us. Before anything, we need to have a conversation, the curse is an unknown. But, if he has a solution… no. I shake the thought away. I said I wouldn't ask.

We exchange greetings with Mama and Lambo before heading up to Tsuna's room.

Tsuna doesn't waste any time and askes, 'I thought you had taken the spot as my sun guardian?'

'I did, but you are a strong enough sky to support more than one person of each element. Publicly, it would be better if Sasagawa had the position. I didn't become the Worlds Greatest Hitman without creating a lot of enemies.' He is an exceptionally strong Sky, to the point that it honestly wouldn't surprise me if he ended up with multiples of every element.

'You're afraid they'll come after me to get back at you.'

'Correct. However, I am more worried about the effect the curse will have on you. None of the others have had a sky to my knowledge since the curse.'

'There are others?'

'In total there are 7 of us.'

'One for each flame'

'Yes, except there currently is not a Sky Arcobaleno, she died shortly after being cursed.' He raises an eyebrow at the lack of emotion when speaking about Luce but thankfully, doesn't pursue the topic. That's not a discussion I'm keen on having. 'Someone interfered when we were cursed and took the spot of the Rain Arcobaleno, leaving the original partially cursed.'

He sits there and contemplates something before asking 'Can I try something?'

'Of course.' He places a hand on my shoulder and his other over the center of his chest.

'Ruha, I wish to see the world's connections.' His eyes bleed a molten gold and become unfocused. Not like before, when there was nothing reflected in them, but like he's looking at everything at once. Its breath taking to see what kind of power he holds at his disposal, I can feel the power thrumming in the air and beneath his hand. He seems to find something of interest and follows something I can't see. The gold falls away and he bends over panting.

'Tsuna!'

'I'm alright. It's just disorienting and tiring to look at the world like that for long periods of time.' He catches his breath and looks up at me. 'I have good news though.' He smiles brightly. 'There is a cure to the curse.'

My though processes just grind to a halt. I can feel my control slipping. But who _cares!?_ After so many years, stuck like this, unable to freely access my flames. There's a way to reverse it.

'Your serious about this?' The excitement leaks into my voice.

'I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. I wouldn't give you false hope like that. I don't have all the pieces right now, so I can't just carelessly break the curse. But I will, I know I will. You just have to wait a bit longer.'

'What are you missing?'

'I may be able to see the connections between things, but that doesn't mean I'm omniscient. My hyper intuition helps fill in some of the missing parts, but I don't know what I don't know. I get that the Arcobaleno Curse was probably necessary for some reason, but I don't understand why. Without knowing that carelessly breaking the curse could have drastic consequences.'

'I know that the curse supposedly uses our flames to support the world. I'm not sure of the mechanics behind it.' I've tried researching it, but I've never gotten far. Information about it has most likely been repressed.

'I see,' rubbing his chin in deep thought. 'Then there needs to be something to replace it before it's possible to break the curse.'

'I've never thought about it before, but even though you aren't omniscient, with the combined ability of being able to see connections and your hyper intuition, you're pretty close.' To get all of that in a few seconds, this kind of knowledge would let him reign over the mafia with ease.

'I know, it's over powered.' He smiles wryly.

'Don't let anyone outside of the family know.' I warn. Other families may try to take advantage of him. He already has a target on his back due to his status as the sole heir of Vongola, it doesn't need to be any bigger.

'I understand' he nods. 'If possible, I would like to meet the other Arcobaleno, that might give me a better idea of what I'm working with.'

'Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno should be here soon. He wanted to leave his apprentice with you while he dealt with the triads.'

'Is something wrong?'

'They kept trying to take his apprentice from him. He's generally not very confrontational, but he's still a storm. They've crossed his bottom line too many times, and he needs some where safe for his apprentice to hide while he reminds the Triads why the Arcobaleno aren't someone they can provoke.'

'I have no issue with them staying here, do you know how old they are?'

'I believe she is around Lambo's age.'

'Oh good, it'll be nice for him to have someone to play with. But it's probably best if we kept this to our selves for now. I don't think the being that cursed you would take kindly to our meddling.'

I clench my fists in anger. 'Agreed.'

He's silently debating something, with a torn expression on his face. 'What is it.'

'Well, I…' he adverts his eyes.

'Tsuna.'

'There's a possibility that I'll become the next Sky Arcobaleno.'

Like that my control completely slips and I flood the room with killing intent. Tsuna hardly reacts, but he still becomes paler and starts to sweat.

'No'

'Reborn—'

'No. That is never happening.' I cut him off. To even suggest that Tsuna would even possibly be forced into the position of the Sky Arcobaleno. The mere thought of it sends my instincts into a near rage.

'Right now, it's only a possibility, if we can break the curse it won't become an issue.' He quickly explains in a hope to calm me down.

'Then that's our priority.' I get some semblance of control back and reign in my murderous intent. The pressure in the room fades and Tsuna slumps back against the wall in relief. I jump up into his lap and enjoy the warmth he offers. Sky flames leak out and coax my sun flames to do the same. They intermingle, and I feel something in my soul fall into place. Tusna couldn't have been more right when he described harmonization. And now more than ever I realize that Luce never actually harmonized with us, just fooled us into thinking we had.

We both ride out the after effects. The warm comforting feeling of _home_. Tsuna is the first to break the silence. 'Welcome home.'

And after decades of roaming, I finally realize _this_ is what I actually wanted. Not fame or fortune, but simply a place I could come back to. 'I'm back'

Tsuna and his growing family has become that place I can return to. If anyone tries to take that from me… well, I'm not known as the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsuyoshi

I have heard about Sawada Tsunayoshi. In this town, it would be stranger if you hadn't. With that Hibari kid beating up people left and right with no regards to consequences, having someone who he listens to, well, people obviously took notice. When they first started being seen together, everyone was just holding their breath waiting for Hibari to snap and attack the kid.

But it never happened. At some point, people realized that Hibari actually deferred to Sawada in some situations. But that's more control than anyone has ever had over him. Understanding that, people stared to pay more attention to him. I doubt they ever noticed anything strange about him. Sawada is incredibly adept in masking his emotions, and civilians, they haven't seen the full extent of the darkness the world had to offer. But Sawada had. Supposedly he was a civilian as well, but I could tell during the few times I've seen his mask slip. He has looked into the abyss and dragged himself out of it, damaged, but still intact. That's probably part of what drew the two together.

Sky flames are the other component. It's odd that after all these years Hibari was the only guardian he ever pulled in. He more or less always kept to himself. He's a polite and thoughtful kid, don't get me wrong, but distant. Besides Hibari, no one ever was able to get close to him. Not even his mother to some extent.

So, it was a bit surprising that Takeshi said that it was Sawada that saved him when he jumped off the roof. Well, not really, Sawada has always tried to protect the people in the town. What was surprising was that they formed a bond afterwards. Sawada had accepted my son's presence. This made me curious, what had changed? Why was it that he was now pulling in guardians left and right when he only had Hibari for years? While the Arcobaleno probably had some hand in it, that begs the question, _why is he here?_

To be able to have an Arcobaleno personally get involved, requires a lot of power in the mafia world. The families that have that kind of power are few and far between. I need to know what exactly Takeshi has gotten himself into. Not that I would be able to change his mind. Because the determination I saw when my son asked me to teach him swordsmanship, there is no way that he would ever leave Sawada. So, for peace of mind, I asked him to bring him to the shop. While I know of him from here say, I won't be able to rest easy without seeing what kind of person he is for myself.

A few days after Sawada ends up in my shop followed by the Arcobaleno and a silver haired boy, who is in a one-sided argument with my son.

'Oyaji! This is Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn.' He introduces them.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Sawada politely greets.

'Likewise, Sawada-san'

'Ah, Tsuna is fine.'

'Takeshi, why don't you bring your friends to the dojo, I'll be back there soon.' I give a meaningful look to Reborn. Tsuna catches it, but the others don't. They leave, and the arguing starts back up again.

'So. Why are you here, Sun Arcobaleno.'

'Oh~ you know who I am.'

'I used to be part of the mafia, I left after Takeshi's mother was killed.'

'I see. I was contracted by Vongola to tutor Tsuna to become Decimo. With the other heir's dead, he's the only one left.'

I narrow my eyes at him. 'Vongola, so there's no way out of it.'

'I would normally agree. But if Tsuna really doesn't want to… I doubt there's anything they could actually do to him.'

'He can go against Vongola?!' The surprise is warranted. This is Vongola we are talking about. The strongest mafia family that has been in power for the last 400 years. Who knows what kind of hidden trump cards they have hidden away. But even with out considering that, just with the man power and resources they have, it's just absurd to think a 14-year-old can match that.

'I honestly have not seen his limit. But from what I do know, If Tsuna wanted to, wiping Vongola from the face of the Earth isn't a difficult task.' He makes this claim with complete certainty. Seeing my disbelieving look on my face he smirks. 'You may not see it now. But, Tsuna can be a force of nature when he needs to be.'

He leaps off the table and starts to head for the dojo. 'You'll start to understand the more as you come into contact with him.'

I follow him back, as we enter the dojo, Takeshi and Gokudera are still arguing with Tsuna looking on with fondness but not participating.

'Finished?' Tsuna askes, not taking his eyes away from the others.

'Mm, I believe he has some questions for you.'

'I assumed so.' Turning to face me.

'You formed a bond with my son. What are your intentions towards him?'

He gently smiles. 'Intentions? As long as he's happy and safe, I don't care what he does. I won't restrict his freedom. He's free to do as he pleases.'

'Then if he wants to leave?' I challenge, anyone can say such pretty words, but does he mean it.

'If that's what he wants.' He immediately answers. But there's an underlying sadness. I believe he would let him go even if it would hurt him.

'The mafia is not a kind place. It's not a matter of if, but when you kill someone. Do you have the determination to follow through with what needs to be done?'

He chuckles sadly. 'It's been a long time since I could consider myself innocent.' Eyes blaze orange as the gaze into mine. 'But if you must know. I'd set the world ablaze if it meant they were safe.'

I can't react under his gaze that bores into me. But I believe him. He really would go that far for the people he cared about. With that I can confidently leave my son in his hands.

I'm also starting to understand why Reborn believes that he could defeat Vongola. So what if it's the strongest mafia family? Feeling the unbridled strength of his Sky Flames that are saturating the air, I have to question whether the Vongola has the power to go against him. Because I have never felt such strong and pure flames in my life. I shudder at the thought of someone sending him into a rage. If he were to unleash his rage unchecked, would there even be a world left?


	19. Chapter 19

Tsuna

Looking at the scene at front of me I can't help but wonder if I've become some kind of chaos magnet. The morning started off normally, Yamamoto and Gokudera met me at the gate to walk to school together, we ended up meeting with Oni-san on our way. Everything was just a downward spiral from there.

An older teen girl leaps out at us and starts throwing 'food' at us with out warning. Though calling what is essentially chemical waste food is a little offensive. Since I don't think food can normally eat through the ground like that. In the middle of this Gokudera passes out face down on the pavement. Oni-san throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before we run away from the crazy homicidal lady. I'm sure it was quite the sight.

Because the world apparently hates me, Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister, as I later find out. Followed us into the school and poisoned the entire classes home ec. assignment. Gokudera once again passes out at the sight of Bianchi, because that is somehow a thing, half the class ends up in the nurse's office and the chaos summons Kyouya who proceeds to 'bite to death the herbivores who are disrupting the peace.' I spend the rest of the day trying to get him to get him to calm down. By that I mean we tried to beat each other up for a few hours.

By the time I get home I'm tired, irritable, bruised, and very much ready to destroy the next annoyance that pops up. So, when Bianchi ends up at my front door with what is definitely is not a pizza, I can be excused for slamming the door in her face before she can say anything. She's Reborn's problem now. I don't know how, but this is definitely his fault.

'Reborn! Bianchi's at the door trying to kill me again.' He looks like he's about to tell me to handle it myself, but something in my face that stops him.

'I'll handle it.' When he opens the door to let Bianchi, she makes an abortive movement to throw the _not pizza_. 'Bianchi.'

'Reborn! I finally found you! Don't worry, I'll kill this kid and we can go back to Italy.' She seems to be awfully familiar with Reborn.

'You know each other?'

'She's my fourth lover.' He responds. This would be hilarious if she hadn't just spent the entire day trying to brutally murder me. Who am I kidding? I will take great pleasure in making fun of Reborn.

'Then' I give Reborn a smile that's not really a smile. 'You should take responsibility.' I'm definitely going to pay for that later. But the betrayed look on his face was totally worth it.

'Bianchi.' He ignores me. 'I thought you were smarter than this.'

'But your talents are wasted on this kid! Let's just kill him and we can go back taking missions in Italy.'

'Wow, you really have a death wish.' I casually comment earning a glare from her. 'What? Don't look at me like that. I'm the sole heir to Vongola. What exactly did you think would happen if you killed me?' She pales at that, obviously she hadn't though this through, if she's just now realizing that killing me, would cause Vongola to hunt her down and kill her in revenge. I highly doubt she possesses the ability to hide from them. She certainly doesn't have the ability to go against them head on.

'I'm not leaving, I took a mission to make Tsuna a mafia boss. I don't fail missions.'

'Besides, it's not like you can't stay in Namimori if you want to be near Reborn. As long as you stop trying to kill me, I don't really mind.' Reborn shoots me a look, clearly not keen on her staying. I pretend not to see it. As they say, you reap what you sow. Reborn created this problem, he can live with the consequences.

'Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I'll go find an apartment to rent now.' She runs off after hugging Reborn. Who has a long-suffering look on his face, resigned to the mess he's gotten himself in.

'So?' I raise an eyebrow at him. 'When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?' Oh~ his eye's twitching. How rare, Reborn's usually pretty hard to get riled up.

'She's not my girlfriend.'

'She seems to think she is.'

'I taught her the ropes of being a hitman. She decided I was her lover on her own.'

'You didn't deny it, did you.'

'No.' He sighs covering his face.

'I thought so.' I laugh. 'I'm sure you thought it was funny at the time, but now it's come back to bite you in the ass.' He glares at me before smirking.

'Well what about you and Hibari?'

'What about us?' I ask confused, where exactly is he going with this? I thought he was trying to turn the tables on me?

'Your relationship is rather ambiguous at best.' Ah—so he was trying to embarrass me. Well it's a shame he choose the wrong topic.

'I stopped trying to figure that out a long time ago.' I wave him off. 'There are a lot of things I just don't understand. Kyouya's not exactly the greatest at social interaction either. With both of us woefully socially inept I'll just let it develop naturally. It's easier for both of us that way. I'm happy with what we have now, but if that becomes something more, well that's fine too.'

'That's one way to go about it.' He pouts, put out that he wasn't able to embarrass me.

'Ah~ I wonder what Mama will say about your girlfriend. She'll want to meet her.' I walk off ignoring Reborn yelling after me.

'Tsuna! Tsuna! Come back here!' He must really not enjoy Mama smothering him.

I laugh as I run away from him. He starts to shoot at me, but the warmth builds in my chest. I won this round. But who knows about the next? Or the one after that? I'm sure this game we're playing will continue on for a long time. Slowly growing in complexity and ridiculousness. Constantly trying to get one up on each other. How exciting! I'm sure Reborn feels the same, I can feel his flames mix with mine in his excitement. I'm looking forward to our next game. But for now, Let's go find Mama.


	20. Chapter 20

Fon

Seeing Reborn's new student was… interesting to say the least. If nothing for the fact of how Reborn treats him. The casual banter, the way Reborn watches him. It's odd. Reborn is rather fickle with most things. He loses interest quickly when it gets boring. I don't know how, but Tsuna has somehow gotten Reborn's undivided attention. He and Tsuna will pester each other constantly, with Tsuna giving as good as he gets. But neither of them is taking it personally, and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Which is strange, anyone else would have most certainly been shot for arguing or irritating him.

Then there's how relaxed he is around him. While some of that can be attributed to the constant leak of Sky Flames, Reborn isn't the sort of person who would easily fall prey to that sort of thing. None of the Arcobaleno are. And Reborn's the strongest of us. There's no way he'd be that effected by Sky flames. Which means that he _actually cares_ about Tsuna. He's not just Reborn's newest toy.

But most telling is the distinct lack of chaos. Reborn _thrives_ on chaos. If there isn't any then you can be sure that he'll create some. Don't get me wrong. It's not exactly calm around Tsuna, his guardians seem to quite adept in causing trouble. But in the couple days I've been watching them, there has been no Reborn induced chaos. He didn't even take me up on the offer to have I-pin cause a misunderstanding. And that leads me to a thought that fills me with dread. Could he have possibly?

So, when we finally meet up outside his house, I'm wary, and I watch Tsuna closely. I can't even begin to comprehend how Tsuna induced this kind of change in Reborn. And if I'm right, I _really_ hope I'm not, I would rather not become the target of Reborn's ire for hurting or upsetting the kid.

'Tsuna, this is Fon.' Reborn introduces us.

'It's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise.'

I pull I-pin out from behind me 'This is I-pin, my apprentice. Thank you for letting her stay here while I take care of some business. Her Japanese isn't very good, but she can still understand it for the most part.'

'It's not a problem, she's welcome to stay for as long as she needs. Mama is enjoying having all these people to fuss over.' He turns to Reborn who pulls a face. 'Isn't that right Reborn?'

'Don't remind me.'

'Don't be like that Reborn you started it.' Reborn proceeds to ignore him so he turns his attention to I-pin.

'Hi I-pin, I'm Tsuna.' He crouches down and smiles at her.

'Tsuna-ni?' She questions.

'Sure, that's fine. Why don't you head into the house? I'm sure Lambo would love to play with you.' I-pin looks at me in excitement.

'Go on.' With that she runs inside. Tsuna straightens back out as he watches her.

'You saw everything you needed to?'

'You knew I was watching?' I ask caught of guard. I know Reborn noticed, I didn't realize he had as well.

'Don't be so surprised. With how regularly your nephew stalks him, it would be stranger if he hadn't.' The surprises just keep coming.

'Kyouya's your Cloud Guardian?' He nods.

'I'm going to guess that you are the 'annoying carnivore'?'

'That's correct. I must thank you for taking him into your Sky then.' I had been worried that he would never find a Sky with how violent he was even as a child.

'You don't need to. It was beneficial for both of us.' He assures me. He then tilts his head like he's listening to something.

'Your intuition acting up again?' Reborn asks.

'Mmh, I get the feeling I'm not going to like this.' He starts to walk off not really paying attention to us as we follow behind him.

'Does this happen often?'

'Occasionally. His intuition is basically a cheat. He always knows when someone is watching him. I can never surprise him.' He's clearly irritated by this. It's probably preventing him from causing chaos.

'Really?' I ask in disbelief.

'Yeah. He was able to feel you to, wasn't he?'

'He's rather interesting.'

'Isn't he?' He affirms in pride.

'Reborn, have you formed a bond with him?' I ask cautiously, not wanting to provoke him.

'No' Reborn denies it and release a breath I hadn't known I was holding. 'We've already harmonized.' I stop dead in my tracks and stare at him. This is worse than I originally thought. A bond was bad enough already. But _harmonization_? That's so many times worse. Tsuna is sure to meet resistance when he takes the helm of Vongola. Reborn is fiercely protective of what he considers his, I can just imagine the blood bath that is sure to follow. I quickly catch up to them, Tsuna completely focused on finding the source.

'I didn't think you would after Luce.' Luce's betrayal had hurt us all, but Reborn was definitely the closest to her.

'I never actually harmonized with her, I don't think any of us did.'

'That's…'

'I didn't realize it until after I harmonized with Tsuna. It's a completely different feeling. Luce was probably just abusing the harmony factor of her flames to fool us into thinking we had.' He's pauses. 'Honestly I'm glad we never did.'

I can understand that. In someway hearing that we never harmonized with Luce comes with some sort of relief. Yes, she still betrayed us, and I can't forgive her for that. But at least she didn't make a mockery of what harmonization is supposed to be.

'We're close.' Tsuna interrupts my thoughts. He then breaks into a run around the corner.

I put the relief aside for now and follow. There will be time after this to think about that. I nearly crash into him when I turn the corner but manage to catch myself at the last moment. Tsuna is staring straight ahead at a boy who I believe is the ranking prince. He is currently being chased by a 20-low level mafioso. Reborn tenses besides me.

'Kai' A breathy whisper comes from Tsuna.

'Tsuna?' Reborn tries. But he's ignored. One of the grunts reaches out to grab the kid. Tsuna lets out a predatory growl and charges the man. He's quickly taken out with a kick to the head, but Tsuna doesn't stop there, he starts on the others, the grunts aren't able to get a clean hit on him but he's fighting recklessly. Getting in too close to land a hit when there were better options.

'Should we help?'

'No but be prepared. We may need to stop him from going on a rampage.' He's tense, he wants to go help, but knows that it probably wouldn't be appreciated. The only thing he can do is trust in his Sky and help manage the aftermath.

'That's… concerning.' He doesn't bother responding and pulls out his phone. A sky in a rage, is a very frightening thing. It's common sense that you don't provoke a cloud. There are still some idiots who try. But no one other than another Sky is stupid enough to enrage a Sky. They have the tendency to drag their guardians along with them, and suddenly instead of one opponent you have 7 enraged elements out for blood.

'Hibari, where are you?' Kyouya? Why would he call him? 'Tsuna snapped.' He then ends the call. Tsuna is still laying waste to the grunts, luckily it doesn't seem like anyone has died yet. The poor kid is just watching on in mute horror at the scene.

'Hibari's on his way.' Reborn informs me. Though I'm still confused on why he called Kyouya. With his personality, it'd probably make everything worse.

The grunts seeing that fists aren't working move on to guns. They retreat back to create distance between them and fire.

That's when things start to get…odd. The wind starts to pick up and whirls around like a tornado with Tsuna at its center. The bullets aren't able to penetrate the wall of wind, and they fall to the ground shredded.

'Reborn—what is that? Is he a secondary Mist?' That's the only thing I can think of that would cause such a phenomenon. If that's the case, just how strong is his Sky if he's able to create real illusions like that?

'Later. Let's just say Tsuna is not really a hand to hand fighter. He can hold his own thanks to your nephew, but he's most effective at range.' I let it go. Reborn's right this really isn't the situation to be discussing this.

Kyouya soon makes his appearance jumping down from the roof of a building. He looks at me and scowls but ignores my presence in favor of watching Tsuna. He frowns. Tsuna has been getting increasingly more vicious as the fight goes on. What started as just trying to knock them out has become broken bones.

'What happened?' He demands.

'I don't know. He suddenly snapped when he saw those guys going after the kid.' He puses for a moment deep in thought. 'He may be superimposing someone one on the kid.' Without acknowledging Reborn he marches up and grabs the kid by the back of his shirt. It snaps him out of his daze and he stares at Kyouya in confusion but allows himself to be dragged back to us without a struggle.

'Get out of here.' Kyouya orders, unceremoniously drops the kid.

'Lichi. Can you bring him to I-pin?' Lichi appears from under my shirt and nods he starts to drag the kid away from the fight. Lichi should be able to protect him if there are any others lurking around.

'This is about to get ugly.' Kyouya darkly informs us once he was out of sight. 'He was only holding himself back because of the kid. Now that he's gone… he has no such reservations.'

The blood lust in the air builds as the wind dies down and I can hear the clinking of chains. Long red crimson hair grows down to his waist. Where the sound of chains is coming from becomes clear when several golden chains start to circle around him. The grunts have frozen at this shift, and don't even react when one of his chains plunges straight though one of their comrades. They can only stand there and look on in horror as the body falls to the ground blood pooling under it.

'I won't let even one of you get away.' It sounds like more like there are 2 voices overlapping. His voice is flat, but the sheer amount of hostility and blood lust in it is obvious. More and more chains are appearing now. They seem to get their bearings and realize there's no way they can win. Screaming in terror, they try to run away but none of them get very far.

'We need to stop him.' Reborn tries to jump into the fray but is stopped by Kyouya.

'You can't.'

'But he will kill all of them!' I try to reason with him. They are dropping like flies at this point, if we don't act now, it will become a complete massacre.

'I know. But there's no one who can stop him when he gets like that. He told me to not let people try to interfere.' His gaze doesn't shift as another grunt is impaled on Tsuna's chain. But it's already too late to stop this. The last grunt has finally fallen to the blood-soaked ground while we were arguing. Leaving Tsuna just standing there in a daze before he collapses to his knees. Hands laying limply by his side he stares blankly at the sky, silent tears streaming down his face.

'Tsuna!' Reborn runs to him.

'Wait. Let me do it.' We follow him and reluctantly Reborn let's Kyouya take over, I understand why Reborn called him now. He seems to know how to handle this situation. He slowly approaches, staying within his line of sight, until he's right next to him. Crouching down he softly strokes Tsuna's hair. Tsuna looks down and there's a trace of recognition in his dull eyes.

'Good job. You can stop now.' With that assuance Tsuna suddenly pitches forward into Kyouya's waiting arms, unconscious, as he was waiting for those words. He picks him up and Reborn jumps up to sit on Tsuna's stomach while I jump on Kyouya's shoulder. He's irritated by it but doesn't shake me off like he used to. Having a sky has certainly made him less volatile.

'I told you when we first met that Tsuna is a carnivore that sleeps most of the time.' Kyouya acts like nothing happened. Like he's not carrying a comatose Tsuna drenched in blood, who just effortlessly massacred 20 people. A look of understanding comes across Reborn's face. 'Well you just saw him wake up.'


	21. Chapter 21

Reborn

It's impressive and not just a little worrying to watch Tsuna massacre a group of people with ease. It wasn't so much the fact that Tsuna killed those people. They would have gotten theirs eventually, people like them always do. They would have attracted the Vindice at the rate they were going.

I am more worried about the affect this would have on his mental state, which is fragile on even his good days. This is the mafia, so it would have happened eventually, and I'm certain he has killed people as Rei. The brutal efficiency he dispatched them with proves that he has. And if he has asked Hibari not to stop him when he gets like that, he probably has in this life as well.

Hibari's underlings quickly show up to clean up the blood bath left behind as we head to Hibari's house. I doubt Mama would react well to Tsuna coming home unconscious and covered in blood.

I pull up my flames around my hand and pulse them through Tsuna's chest checking for injuries. Luckily, it seems as though he's only sustained a few bruises and cuts.

'Well?' Fon asks from Hibari's shoulder.

'He's a little banged up. Nothing major.'

'That's not what your worried about though.'

'No,' I admit. 'It's his mental state I'm most worried about.'

'I'd have to agree.' Fon frowns. 'It's not normal for someone to completely snap like that.'

'This has happened before?' I turn my attention to Hibari.

'Shortly after we first met. We were careless and were kidnapped. He wiped out the entire operation.'

'Which is why people stopped coming after him.' Finally, the pieces are coming together. It was strange that the kidnapping attempts stopped happening all of a sudden.

'He was… off, for a while after that. But this time was different. More emotionally charged.'

'So, he may be worse off this time.' No one speaks after that. All of us lost in our own worries.

We soon reach his house and Fon and I jump to the table while Hibari places Tsuna on the bed.

'What's the plan?'

'Wait for him to wake up. Then take it from there.' He leans on the wall across from the bed. And we wait. Not one word is said after that. The silence becomes nearly oppressive as we wait for him to wake up. About an hour later Tsuna is finally showing signs of consciousness.

`'Mmmn' He moans and shifts around uncomfortably, before finally opening his eyes. Hibari moves from his spot on the wall to beside the bed.

'Tsuna.' Tsuna's eyes drift towards his voice and it takes a moment, but he recognizes him.

'Kyouya.' He slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position. He goes to rub his eyes but stops and pulls a face at the blood on his hands. He lets them drop back to his side and lets out a weary sigh. 'Again, huh?'

'Yes.'

Tsuna shuts his eyes, looking exhausted and resigned. He gives himself a moment to pull himself together. It's agony to see him like this. Admittedly, this isn't the worst-case scenario. He is at least still responsive to others.

'Tsuna.' He looks over at me and Fon. 'Can I ask?'

'You can always ask.'

'Who was he? You were overlapping someone with Fuuta.'

'I believe his name was Kai.' Fon adds.

'Kai,' He shifts back against the head board. 'Kai was a lot of things to me.'

He glances at Fon, and back to me, asking if he can trust Fon not to spread. Pride swells in me when I realize that he trusts me enough to defer to me.

'Fon won't say anything.' I can feel him nodding next to me. I'm not very surprised by his easy agreement. He must be very curious about this entire situation. Once he finds something interesting, he won't let it go. And Tsuna is definitely the most interesting he's come across in quite a while. He's very much like a storm in that sense. Continually going after what he wants without rest. How else would he have mastered all those martial arts?

'He was the beginning and the end of various things.' His eyes grow impossibly fond and a small smile appears on his face. 'But most of all, he was my idiot twin brother who was irritatingly good at poking all of my buttons.'

'Your twin?' I relish the look on Fon's face, he's so confused. To his knowledge Tsuna is an only child.

'Oh, right.' Tsuna realizes the issue. 'You don't know. I reincarnated.'

You can visibly see Fon freeze. How long has it been since he has visibly reacted to anything? It was probably the day we were cursed.

'Anyways,' Tsuna moves on completely ignoring the bomb he just dropped. 'Kai almost always had this stupid look on his face. It really made people want to mess with him. His reactions were even better. He'd get all up in arms and turn this interesting shade of red.' He chuckles 'He was my world. Our parents were busy, so we were watched by a nanny most of the time. We were always together.'

Even though he's fondly remembering his brother I can't help the sense of dread build up in me.

'There are a lot of things I regret from that life.' He continues after a pause. 'With out a doubt though, my biggest regret was not being able to protect him.'

Damn it. I'm really starting to hate being right.

'It was one of the few nights both our parents were home. We had to have been about 5 or 6 at the time. I don't remember much about that night. Just screaming and fire, the next thing I knew, Kai and I were chained to a wall in a basement. I'm sure I don't need to fill in the blanks for what happened next.'

No, he doesn't. some asshole thought it would be a great idea to kidnap and torture kids. Hibari and Fon look about ready to murder someone and I have no problem joining them. Unfortunately, the target doesn't exist in this world.

'Don't act like that,' he gives a sinister smile. 'He didn't have a good ending. I made sure of that.'

'What did you do?'

'I threw the world into chaos then made him the scape goat. Everything he gained, everything he stole and built on the corpses of others, I took it all away from him.' He happily informs us. 'It took quite a while to build up that kind of power, but well, I'm patient.'

Yeah… I'm glad I figured out Tsuna wasn't a simple person early on. The smile on his face makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. You can make anyone your enemy, but Tsuna's not someone you can afford to offend. He doesn't care how long it will take, and he'll drag you down with him if he must. It's exactly that kind of person that is the most fearsome. The one who has nothing left to lose.

'Who.' Hibari demands. Clearly more interested in the man's identity.

'My dear Uncle.' You can hear the disdain in his voice. 'If he could even be called that.'

'Your Uncle?'

'He always was a jealous and greedy man.' He states dismissively and starts to pick at the filth on his hands. He pulls himself of the bed signaling the end of the conversation. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

There's one last thing I need to hear him say. I can guess, but I need to hear it from him.

'What happened to Kai?' He pauses, and that tired regretful look is back on his face.

'Uncle killed him.' Voice devoid of emotion. 'Then… then I burned.' You could physically feel the rage in that last word. He leaves for the bathroom, Hibari trailing behind him.

I had guessed that his contract with Novus had something to do with the situation. The age he told me he made his first contract at matched. His brother's death was the impetus that launched him into such a rage that he unconsciously made a contract with a fire spirit. The reason he lit himself on fire for 3 days.

'Reborn… What exactly did you get involved with?' Fon pulls me out of my thoughts

'I'm not sure. I can tell you with certainty though, I don't regret it.' Not for one second.

Fon's oddly quiet for a moment.

'Do you think he'd mind if I stick around after I handle the situation with the triads?' He asks hope leaking into his voice.

I laugh. So even the normally distant Fon got pulled into Tsuna's flow.

'No, I don't think he'd mind at all.'


	22. Chapter 22

Reborn

As expected Tsuna wasn't right the next couple days. He would often space out, a lot of the time it felt like he was just going through the motions. He wouldn't hear his teachers calling him, and eventually they just left him be, it was clear to see just how distracted he was.

Hibari's also taken his stalking to a new level. He's basically attached himself to Tsuna's hip. The only time that he leaves is when he is sure that Tsuna is asleep. The look Tsuna gave him when Hibari tried to follow him into the bathroom was highly entertaining. That is—until he turned it on me.

The other guardians have also picked up on Tsuna's discomfort and have taken to hovering over him. Gokudera is besides himself with worry, constantly asking if there's something he needs or if there is someone he needs to 'take care of'. So many people have been threatened with dynamite this week. Tsuna just gives him an exasperated look every time he does while stopping him from blowing up the school.

Yamamoto has taken a subtler approach. Causally staying by his side, trying to redirect Gokudera from blowing up some poor kid that got a little to close by starting an argument with him. He's also started to subconsciously emit rain flames when Tsuna is especially high strung. His presence gives a sense of calm and normality, both things that Tsuna needs.

Sasagawa on the other hand has taken to randomly appearing to drag Tsuna into some convoluted competition. It doesn't matter what it is, running, boxing, board games, he'll make sure to fully engage Tsuna so he's not able to think about anything else. He also drags the others into the competition, so the chaos just grows exponentially. Tsuna usually just sits back and watches in amusement as the entire competition implodes into a battel royal.

But there's nothing they can do about the nightmares. By far they are the worst consequence of this incident. There's no screaming, or any outward sign that he's having one. Only a slight frown and a sudden return to consciousness. He's incapable of returning to sleep after that. Often, he spends a lot of time trying to calm himself down. I don't dare get close to him after the first time. That look of fear… it should never be on his face. And I'll be damned if I'm the one that causes it. So I wait. Wait until he's calm enough to recognize he's not in any danger and just sit with him for the rest of the night in silence.

This can't go on any more though. It's starting to take a toll on his body. There are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks like he's about to fall asleep where he stands. I've tried to talk to him about it, but this is the first time that he's really resisting. Luckily, the matter was resolved by Hibari. He took one look at the bags under Tsuna's eyes this morning, frowned but he didn't say anything about it. After Tsuna fell asleep, instead of leaving like he had been doing, he snuck in to the room and climbed into bed with him without even acknowledging that I was in the room.

Watching them, I decide these two idiots are practically married already, they just don't realize it yet. Both of them are woefully socially incompetent, so it will take a long time for them to realize this. I'm half tempted to just tell them and put all of us out our misery to half to watch these two morons circle each other for the foreseeable future. But this is something they need to figure out for themselves. Not because it's way more amusing to see how long it takes them to figure it out on their own. Not at all.

The extensive wedding plans I found suddenly make so much more sense. Mama's obviously just waiting for the shoe to drop. I can't wait to see Tsuna's expression when he finds out. Though Bakamitsu's reaction will probably much more satisfying. He's probably got it in his head that Tsuna will marry a girl from a mafia family to help build connections. That plan was shot to hell before it could even be realized. There will be a lot of screaming and crying involved, but Tsuna will get his way.

Thankfully, Hibari's presence seems to ward off the nightmares. I let him sleep well into the morning, even though he'll end up missing school, it's not like he was getting anything out of it with how dazed he's been. Right now, he needs the sleep. He can easily catch up later. Mama came in to see why we hadn't come down for breakfast, took one look at Tsuna in Hibari's arms and turned right back around giggling… I'm going to ignore the frightening look I caught on her face.

It's a little before noon when Tsuna finally wakes up. Hibari had woken up earlier but was perfectly content to stay in his position. Tsuna is not at all surprised to find Hibari in his bed. How disappointing, I wanted to see flailing.

'What time is it?' He asks groggily.

'Almost noon.'

'That means I missed school!' Fully awake now he tries to get out of bed to get ready, but Hibari just pulls him back.

'You can catch up.'

'Do the others know?'

'No.' But seeing as Gokudera hasn't come barging though the door yet, Mama probably did. I'll just leave that part out.

He covers his face and groans, resigned at being fussed over by his guardians when school ends. Gokudera will be nearly inconsolable.

'Let's just get breakfast—lunch—whatever.' Hibari relinquishes his hold at the premise of food. He gets ready while complaining about how I should have contacted them. If this is any indication, Tsuna is getting back to his baseline. Slowly, but he is making progress. He's been rather passive, so seeing him take interest in arguing with me is a good step forward.

* * *

After our late breakfast, we head out on a walk. Tsuna claimed he wanted some fresh air, in reality, he's trying to put off the inevitable. We should have stayed at home. We came across a girl who is either new to Namimori or has absolutely no concept of self-preservation. Because why else would you confront and accuse Hibari of all people of child abuse. I can least take pleasure in the fact that Tsuna was lumped in with me as a child.

She started following us shortly after we left the house but left her be since she didn't have any bad intentions. Tsuna was in a rather talkative mood and eventually said something stupid that Hibari responded to with a playful hit to the shoulder.

She apparently took offense to this.

She leaps out of her shoddy hiding place from behind the pole glaring at Hibari 'How dare you! Hitting a child like that!'

'Child?' Tsuna repeats sounding both confused and offended.

'Don't worry I'll make sure to get you away from this brute.' She assures him before going back to glaring at Hibari. He returns the favor and seeing that she doesn't even flinch she must be incredibly brave or really, really stupid. Unfortunately, I get the feeling it's the second.

'I'm not a child' Tsuna mumbles, he's still stuck on that? He better reign in Hibari before he sends her to the hospital.

'Tsuna—'

'Hahi- your so cute!' She interrupts. 'Can Haru hold you?' She asks reaching out her arms. I shouldn't have said anything. Go back to antagonizing Hibari.

'Don't touch me.' I swat her hands aside, making her even more worked up.

'You corrupted this angel!' She accuses him. Tsuna breaks out of his moping and looks at her like she's crazy.

'Can we just go home. I'd rather deal with my idiots.' Tsuna asks when he catches Hibari's hands twitch for his tonfa.

'Hn' Not paying anymore attention to the girl we head back to the house. The people we pass on our way home scramble to get out of our way when they see Hibari's annoyed face with Tsuna beside him and some crazy girl screaming threats behind us. They all look at her like she's absolutely crazy. Not that she isn't. No sane person in this town would intentionally antagonize Hibari.

Tsuna is getting increasingly aggravated as this goes on, his flames curling in on themselves in preparation to lash out. Not that anyone else would be able to tell with the pleasant smile he has plastered on his face.

Finally, he has enough, and the smile slips of his face. 'Will you stop following us already!'

'Hahi- But Haru needs to save you and the cute baby from this brute.'

'I'm not a kid! I'm around the same age as you are and Reborn, the cute baby your talking about is older than all of us. We don't need you to save us!'

'That can't be. You both look so young. He threatened you to say these things didn't he.'

Tsuna rubs his face looking fed up with the world. 'She's an idiot. The worst kind of idiot.' Tsuna whispers. 'She'll just twist anything we say to fit her world view.'

'Can I?' Hibari had pulled out his tonfas by this point. Clearly wanting to get rid of the annoyance.

'Just knock her out.' Tsuna apparently is too. Before the girl could even react Hibari had hit her head effectively knocking her out.

'Did you have to hit her in the head?'

'There was obviously something wrong with it. Maybe this will fix it.' He argues.

Tsuna lets out an exasperated sigh, but tellingly doesn't argue. 'Let's go.'

'You know she's going to keep coming back, right?'

Tsuna just buries his face in his hands and groans.

* * *

True to my prediction she confronts us again the next day on the bridge on our way home from school. This time decked out in hokey gear complete with a hockey stick and mask. 'Haru will save you from that brute. Where is he?'

'Who are you woman!' Gokudera shouts back at her. Reaching for his dynamite. Yamamoto's eyes have narrowed gaining and sharp glint to them.

'Haru is Haru. Who are you?'

'I'm Tsuna's fr-friend.' That would have been a lot more convincing if he didn't look like a tomato. Tsuna looks like he's about to start laughing.

She looks at the skeptically. 'Your lying! Someone like you couldn't possibly be friends with an angel. You must that brutes' lackeys!'

I can just tell, this is going to end horribly. Because, instead of just Hibari, which was already a death sentence, she went out of her way to antagonize Yamamoto and Gokudera.

That went over as well as excepted Gokudera pulls out lit dynamite and throws them at her, before Tsuna gets a chance to stop him. Yamamoto has positioned himself in front of Tsuna instinctually to protect him if she's able to get through. Hibari hasn't made a move, but there's no need. They have it under control.

'Gokudera! That's enough!' Gokudera pauses just as he's about to light another round. The smoke clears and she's holding herself up with the railing of the bridge.

'Haru hasn't lost yet!' As she goes to push herself up the railing collapse underneath her. It must have been compromised in the explosions. With the heavy gear she isn't able to prevent herself from falling into the river below. I switch to Yamamotos shoulder, so I can observe Tsuna better. They run up to where she fell in, she's been quickly taken away by the current, and isn't able to support herself well or swim with the water-logged armor weighing her down. Haru will drown at this rate.

I catch Tsuna's eyes shift to become a dark blue as he jumps in after her. Swimming faster than he should be able to he catches up quickly and grabs her under her arms. Yamamoto and Gokudera sprint down river to where Hibari is helping pull the girl to shore. Once out she's of danger, he ditches her and turns his full attention to Tsuna.

'Tsuna!' Gokudera yells running up to them. 'Are you hurt!'

'I'm fine,' Hibari slips his jacket over his shoulders. 'Just wet. Are you alright?'

'You saved Haru…'

'Of course he did! Tsuna is the best!' Gokudera proudly states

'You are Haru's knight in shining armor! Haru will be Tsuna's wife!' Tsuna looks done with the world again while Gokudera and Haru argue with Yamamoto occasionally interjects. Hibari bristles like a cat whose fur has been rubbed the wrong way when Haru mentioned becoming Tsuna's wife. Maybe there's hope for these two idiots after all. But first.

'Congratulations on your marriage.' The dirty look he gives me is totally worth it.


	23. Chapter 23

Tsuna

To my despair Haru has become a semi-regular presence in our lives. She's still not convinced that Reborn and I aren't children, though luckily, I've been able to distract her with Lambo, Futa and I-Pin. I feel sort of guilty sacrificing them to the crazy lady (who is still picking fights with Kyouya). Then I remember that she would have turned all that attention to me, and her delusion that we are going to get married. And suddenly the guilt evaporates.

Unfortunately, there isn't time to get caught up in the headache that is Haru. Not when someone has been going after Kyouya's minions. Everyday this week there has been at least one sent to the hospital with a variety of injuries, but all missing various amounts of teeth. Granted they haven't all been part of the Disciplinary Committee, but the majority of them are.

Kyouya's been on edge, his normally short temper is practically a hair pin trigger right now. Anyone who even crosses his path at the moment is at risk for being bitten to death. Torn between staying close by to intercept any threat directed towards me, or tracking down the threat, I eventually just tell him to go. With Reborn by my side there's no danger, so he can freely terrorize the population and let of some steam.

The situation is made so much worse by the fact that we have no leads on who these people are and what they want. We finally get a lead from Reborn, and again, it's all the mafias fault. Why am I not surprised?

'So, some escaped mass murderer is coming after me for no discernable reason?'

'Basically. Nono has also ordered you to apprehend him.' He holds up a piece of parchment with a flame attached to the top. It just keeps getting better.

'What, did he think that I'd let a psychopath freely wonder around my territory?'

'You were supposed to be a civilian. To them you still are that good for nothing Bakamitsu described you as. I haven't exactly been forth coming about what you're really like to them.'

'I see' I hum. 'Then this is meant to be some sort of test. To see how far I've developed.'

'Yes, I'm not supposed to interfere unless your life is in danger.' I narrow my eyes at the implication.

'So, it's likely there will be people watching us.'

'It's reasonable to assume that. Use only your flames, no need for them to figure out you're stronger than you seem now.'

'It's not time yet.' I agree. 'There's also no guarantee they are the only ones watching.' A satisfied smirk flashes on his face, clearly pleased that I'm thinking farther than just beat up the bad guy.

'It's fortunate that you have such good control of your sky flames. It will make the next step much easier.'

'Which is?' We haven't spent much time training my flames, partially due to their strength and my instinctually knowledge on how to direct them, and partially because problems keep presenting themselves.

'Hyper dying will mode. When I shot you entered dying will mode, removing your external limiters and releasing your flames to act on your regret. Hyper dying will mode on the other had removes your internal limits, allowing you to calmly face your opponent. In someone like you who has Vongola blood, it also boost your intuition to near prophetic levels. In this mode, you are able to draw out the peak of your potential. But releasing your internal limiters takes a toll on the body. I was originally going to build up your bodies resistance by using dying will mode, but that was unnecessary.'

'That…sounds very useful. Even if it has a stupid name. How do I do it?'

'Meditate. Try to find your core, and let your intuition guide you from there.'

Closing my eyes, I turn my attention inwards. My core, I've never tried to find it before. My flames have always sat just underneath my skin. Even now they happily greet me, warmth stroking against my consciousness. They drag me deeper. Deeper than I've ever tried to go before. But I don't resist. These are my flames, they won't hurt me. And with the feelings of Safe, Warmth, Home, I don't think I could resist if I tried. It's just so soothing to be immersed in my flames. I'll have to remember that.

They reluctantly pull away from me as I reach the core and I can't help but feel the loss. I don't dwell on theat feeling for long as I take in the place that is my core.

It's a circular platform surrounded by orange flames. In the center, a pedestal is also alit with my flames. There are 6 other platforms on the outer circumference of the circle as well, 5 are lit up with flames of various colors. Violet, red, blue, green and yellow. Cloud, storm, rain, lightning and sun I realize.

There are two yellow flames, one drastically dwarfs the other and has a thick yellow cord connecting to the center pedestal, same with the pedestal holding the cloud flame. They must be Kyouya and Reborn, the two guardians I harmonized with. The storm flame must be Gokudera's, flaring violently every now and then. The rain flame is Yamamoto's, calm and steady and the smaller sun must be Oni-san's, vibrant and lively. I frown but who does the lightning flame belong to? I'll have to figure it out later, Reborn might know.

Something draws my attention upwards and I can't help but smile. The proof of contract. Floating high above the platform is seven gems. In the center is a large crimson ruby, surrounded by 6 other gems. Garnet, diamond, sapphire, peridot, ebony and opal. Relief surges though me at the sight. I don't know why, I knew I still had them. But knowing and seeing them, are two very different things.

I can't enjoy the relief though, with my intuition constantly prodding me to pay attention to the center pedestal though. I give in rather easily, they'll still be here later. Right now, what's important it to gain the power to protect the others with out showing all my cards.

Resolutely I march up to the flickering Sky flames and plunge my hands in with no hesitation. The flames creep up my arms and quickly cover my entire body. The calmness overcomes me, and I can feel my awareness leave my core. As my awareness returns to my body, I can sense so much more than before. My hearing is sharper, and I can feel my guardians scattered all across town. I focus on the lightning flame, Lambo, it's Lambo. Happily playing down stairs with the other kids.

Slowly I open my eyes, the world so much clearer than before. Reborn's flames brush up against mine, radiating pride. I can feel them. Him and Kyouya. Their emotions their flames, I could just get lost in these feelings. I can feel the others too, they are more distant, but still there.

I let go of the calmness, and the world fades back to its normal dull state and it _aches_ to know that the world could _feel_ that alive and be denied it. Slumping back, the exhaustion hits suddenly I'm just so tired.

'I didn't expect you to get it your first try.' He tells me, 'But you always did exceed my expectations.'

I smile, too tired to respond, eyes becoming heavier. 'Rest Tsuna. Everything else can come later.'

I stop resisting and let myself go. Warm sun flames enveloping me as I fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Tsuna

After that first time, HDW mode comes much easier. My flames are always just there waiting for me to fall back into them. I find myself entering HDW mode more often, the calm, welcoming feeling is hard to resist. If I had known earlier that Sky Flames could do this… I would have spent a lot more time trying to figure them out, rather than be content with the bare minimum.

As Reborn said, my hyper intuition is also more… well just more. It's hard to describe the feeling of just knowing something without understanding how. The information is just _there_. And well, since the attacks have often been on my mind lately, especially since I've headed off attempts against both Oni-san and Gokudera, it was only a matter of time until I figured out where they were hiding.

The attacks stopped shortly after I interfered when people attacked Gokudera and Oni-san. No one was hurt thankfully, but the fact that they stopped the attack could only mean two things. They found what they were looking for or were waiting for us to come to them. Considering these guys are from the mafia, it's reasonable to assume that they are after me. Instead of waiting for them to attack us again, we decided it was better if we confronted them.

In hindsight, an abandoned theme park should have been one of the first places we looked. The strangest thing wasn't the illusion that covered the park, but the persistent throb of my intuition that there is _something_ —no— _someone_ I need there. So, when mist flames tentatively reach out to mine in weariness, I know that my last guardian is here. And I get the distinct feeling that they are going to be a pain in the ass.

'This, is about to become very annoying.' I inform the others.

'Why?' Reborn learned the hard way that my intuition is not to be ignored. He made me ignore it once, just to see what would happen. I involuntarily shiver. Let's just say the resulting explosion was spectacular, and he threatened me to never ignore it again.

'My mist guardian is in there.' I simply state. Knowing that he'll make the connection. Seeing how Kyouya bristles beside me, he has too. The others… we really should teach them tactical thinking.

'THAT'S EXTREME TSUNA!'

'Haha, I wonder what they're like.'

Gokudera looks about ready to blow something up while muttering about 'needing to test the bastard' I tune out the rest deciding I really don't want to know.

Though now that I think about it. Some one needs to teach them common sense first. But I get the feeling that that basically doesn't exist in the Mafia, so, it shouldn't be a big deal. Probably.

I sigh shaking my head. 'Let's just get this over with.'

'Here' Reborn drops a pair of black leather gloves in to my hands. 'Leon made these. They'll make it easier to use your flames in combat.'

Slipping them on we make our way through the park, it doesn't take long for someone to meet us. A creepy old guy surrounded by really cute fluffy yellow birds. Kyouya is practically vibrating next to me, I honestly can't tell if it's because he gets to beat some one up or the birds he is totally planning on stealing. I end up deciding it's both.

'Who are you!' Gokudera yells pulling out his dynamite. The others follow his lead and take up defensive positions.

'My name is Birds, and before you attack me,' he turns to a wall 'Perhaps you should look at the screen.'

A projector turns on showing Kyoko and Haru walking home followed by two… things that are better suited for a horror movie.

'KYOKO!' Oni-san's eyes narrow and take on a dangerous glint.

'Oni-san stop!' I garb his arm before he can run off.

'TSUNA! DON'T STOP ME!'

'You can't just beat him up!' I argue 'He'll order those two to hurt the girls before you can!'

'Oh~ You're quite smart Decimo.' He gives a disturbing smile. 'He's right. If you don't follow my instructions, the twins will have fun playing with those girls.'

'What do you want?' I snapped at him, even if I took precautions against this sort of thing it still makes me angry like nothing else can.

'It's quite simple really, beat up Decimo.'

'There's no way we'd do that!' Gokudera immediately responds.

Oni-san is quiet for once, not that I can blame him. His hands are clenched until his fingers have turned white, obviously torn between protecting his sister or me. When he decided to follow me, I don't think he realized that it would put others close to him at risk, it's better for him to realize that now while things are still within my control. But now that he's come to realize this, I suppose I should ask him again. I-I really hope that he'll choose to stay. I'd miss the excitement.

'It would be that simple.' I start 'Expect there's no need to choose.'

'Then you're sacrificing the girls.' The bastard smirks.

'TSUNA!' He strains against my grip, but I don't budge.

'Of course not.' I continue ignoring Oni-san's agitation. 'Do you really think I'm stupid enough to leave the people close to us vulnerable?' Bianchi appears on Haru's screen and Fon appears on the other and they easily take out the twins.

I was trying to figure out who to get to protect them, I can just leave my mother, Lambo, Futa and I-pin at the Kyouya's house. But Haru and Kyoko weren't as easy. The Disciplinary committee aren't strong enough to take care of the threats, and I needed all the manpower I could get to launch an offensive on the theme park. When Fon returned yesterday, it freed up my ability to retaliate. He would be able to take care of any threat that came his way.

'B-but how! How did you know!'

'Because I'm not an idiot.' For some reason this answer really seems to shock him. I let go of Oni-san's arm.

'You can beat him up now. Just leave the birds, Kyuoya wants them.'

He stalks up to Birds with an enraged expression that doesn't suit him on his face.

'No-wait I' Birds stutters trying to get out of this. But Oni-san doesn't stop, he pulls back his arm and punches the guy in the face. He drops to the ground like a sand bag, unconscious.

'Tie him up' Reborn instructs pulling out a rope from God knows where. Gokudera takes it with a gleeful expression on his face and Birds ends up in some very…interesting knots. Arms tied behind his back with his feet connected to it. Which is fine, I guess, but when he proceeds to suspend him from a tree… I really don't want to know where he learned this.

'Haha what a weird way to tie some one up. Can you teach me?' Yamamoto apparently has no such reservations. Obviously, he either has no clue what he's asking, or he's intentionally provoking Gokudera.

'What are you talking about, there's no way I'll teach someone like you!' Gokudera's face is completely red.

'WHAT, NO FAIR I WANT TO LEARN TOO!' Oni-san, master of not being able to read the air joins the conversation, and the argument just escalates. Like it always does.

'Why are all my guardian's so weird?' I moan into my hands. 'Can I ditch them?'

'No.' Reborn shoots down my suggestion, taking pleasure in my frustration. I glance over to Kyouya who is covered completely in birds. He has apparently already tamed them. And then proceeded to name them all Hibird. Why? Why can't one of my friends be normal? Why is it I attract battle crazy weirdos like moths to flame? Seeing how my mist is involved with escaped convicts or is one himself, it's not going to get better anytime soon. I just really hope its not Mukuro, the one who orchestrated this whole thing. That would be a nightmare. But I can lament my fate later. Now It's more important to keep moving.

'Guys' They continue to ignore me. 'GUYS!' I try again, the arguing cuts off and they all turn to me. 'We can discuss Gokudera's questionable method of restraining people later.'

'Tsu-Tsuna I can explain!'

'Explain later, we still need to take care of the current situation.'

'Of course!' He looks relieved that the topic was dropped. He hasn't realized that they haven't given up yet. Poor Gokudera.


	25. Chapter 25

Tsuna

I finally manage to get the others moving but the argument doesn't stop. Well it's more like it never stops.

'Tsuna' Reborn whispers in my ear. 'We're being watched.'

'I know.' It's not like we are even remotely stealthy. I let my eyes drift to their position, one on top of the building, the other is—below us? That's weird. Maybe a building got buried in a landslide. I don't have time to dwell on though. My intuition is screaming at me _to move, get Gokudera out of the way._ Not even questioning it, I tackle Gokudera to the ground taking Yamamoto with us just as needles impale where he was just standing.

Quickly I get off of him and drag him to his feet, Yamamoto close behind us. Kyouya scales the wall and attacks the person hidden there. I don't get a clear look at him but judging from the needles it's the one that previously attacked Gokudera. Well, at least we know we are in the right place.

'You ok Gokudera?'

'Yes! Thank you!' His eyes are twinkling.

'There's some one below us,' I warn 'Stay on guard.'

'Right.'

Instinctively, I grab the back of Yamamoto's shirt and pull him back just as someone breaks through the ground just beneath him. A feral looking teen lands in front of us. Yamamoto swings the bat he brought at him, he misses, but…

'Why is it a sword now?' I mutter, not really expecting an answer.

'I gave it to him.' Reborn sounds so happy with himself. You know what? I'm just going to blame everything on Reborn from now on. It will save me a lot of grief.

'Tsuna!' Yamamoto calls 'Go on ahead! I'll take care of things here.'

'Ok.' I say after considering for a moment. He's got that look in his eyes again. The one he had fighting Kyouya. 'Oni-san, can you help him out?'

'OF COURSE, OUTOTO! BE CAREFUL TO THE EXTREME.' He rushes in to distract the opponent while Yamamoto moves in from behind. They don't manage to corner him, he's unnaturally fast.

'Stay safe.' They don't respond, too caught up in their battler to hear me. I can't hear Kyouya fighting anymore either, so he must have won and already gone ahead. 'Come on Gokudera. We'll leave it to them.'

'You better win baseball-idiot! Truf-top!' He mumbles.

The sounds of the battle fade as we make our way further into the theme park.

'This entire place gives me the creeps.' Gokudera scowls at broken down merry go round.

'The illusion covering the place isn't really helping matters.' I comment.

'Illusion! Then—'

'We were being watched from the moment we entered the place.' He clenches his fists and grinds his teeth, clearly angered by this. I let him stew in his anger as I lead us into the haunted house. The mist flames are back, curiously brushing up against mine. I carefully don't react to his probing, not wanting to provoke him. From Reborn's tightening grip on my hair, he's noticed as well. Slowly we pick our way through the rubble, and I start seeing signs that Kyouya was here. Busted walls, dents in the floor, general won-ton destruction.

A glint of silver catches my eye and I freeze when I see it. A tonfa. Kyouya's tonfa. Panic rises in me. As I rush over to pick it up.

'He's fine Tsuna' Reborn tries to assure me. He would never leave this here. When did my hands start trembling, I numbly wonder? Why has it suddenly gotten harder to think? I need to find him. Where is he? I frantically look around and start moving into the next room. The smell of blood stops me dead in my tracts. The room suddenly becomes brighter than before and something whispers, _there in the corner._

I found him, but no relief comes. He's slumped over on himself covered in blood and bruises.

'KYOUYA!' Sprinting to him, I reach out with a trembling hand but stop just before I touch him. I'm afraid. What if… no. No, he wouldn't. He promised me.

'Tsuna. You need to calm down. Reach out with your flames, you can still feel him, can't you?'

The bond, of course I just need to reach out through our bond. My flames gently seek out his and elation and relief fills me when Kyouya's weakly respond. My hand drops and I fall to my knees, he's ok.

'Tsuna?' Gokudera tentatively calls from beside me. I'm not sure when he got there. I take a deep, stuttering breath to try and calm my nerves.

'He's ok.' I watch the tension fall out of his shoulders. 'Can you take him out of here?'

He hesitates but eventually agrees after Reborn gives him a look. Reluctantly he carefully maneuvers Kyouya on to his back and starts to make his way back to the entrance. He stops at the doorway and looks over his shoulder.

'Make sure to beat him up, Tsuna.' He tells me with a serious look on his face. No matter how much those idiots of mine fight with each other, they still care about each other in their own weird, twisted way. Normally, he would never leave me on my own like this. But Kyouya's injuries are too severe to be left alone and currently, he's the only one available to address them.

'I will.' I promise. 'Be careful.'

'You too.' And with that he leaves. I stay there on the ground for a few moments longer to compose myself. With Gokudera taking care of Kyuoya I can face Mukuro with out worry. I fully intend to keep my promise to beat him up. Regardless of the fact that he is my mist. I can feel his amusement in his flames at my reaction. Grinding my teeth I stand. I was right. He is a pain in the ass, I'm really going to enjoy punching him in the face.


	26. Chapter 26

Mukuro

I was quite surprised when I found out that Sawada Tsunayoshi was Vongola Decimo. I originally thought that Vongola was scrapping the bottom of the barrel with this one. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. Small, and timid looking, he would be more likely to become someone's punching bag rather than a mafia boss. Looks can be deceiving though, because when I stole that list of the strongest fighters in Namimori… his name was at the top of the list.

My plans went somewhat off tract when he started to interfere with the tasks I assigned Ken and Chikusa, and found our location faster than I was anticipating. But I could still salvage the situation. Forcing them to split up, he did half the work for me, not willing to leave anyone by themselves. In the end it was only him and the baby that made it to me.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi.' I smirk, summoning my trident. 'Did you like the present I left you?'

His face contorts in rage and his eyes take on an amber glow. Orange flames flicker on his forehead like a crown. The baby whispers something in his ear before jumping off and retreating to the wall. It seems he's not going to get involved.

'I don't know what your playing Mukuro, but I won't let you hurt my friends.'

'That won't do. It wouldn't be any fun if you don't know the stakes.'

'Then would you be so kind as to inform me.'

'I plan on taking control of your body and destroy the mafia from the inside using your position as Decimo.'

His reaction isn't really what I expected. Shock, horror maybe some arguing or screaming. Not this… blank look of confusion.

'But', he tilts his head a bit. 'That was basically already my plan. Well the destroying the mafia part at least.'

I chance a glance at the baby who oddly looks resigned, but not surprised.

'I may have gotten dragged into this shit show against my will,' he continues as if sensing my confusion. 'I'll be dammed if they think they can make me do anything. Oh, I'll take the position. It's too much of an annoyance to avoid it, but their going to play by my rules. Not that they've realized that yet.'

'Kufufufu~ You are very interesting.'

'So, I've been told.' He smirks at me. 'You're quite interesting yourself.' He shifts into an offensive stance. 'Shall we start the game?'

I don't bother answering him and launch an illusion of the floor crumbling beneath him. He glances at it and then immediately disregards it. Like it wasn't even there. I frown letting go of the illusion, and I try capturing him with a mixture of real and illusion lotus flowers. He dodges this time, always one step ahead of me. But he can defiantly tell the difference between the fake and the real illusions as I watch him let one pass through him.

He's good. Very good. illusions alone aren't going to be enough. I hide my presence and approach him. He doesn't know what my trident can do. I just need to keep him distracted. I encircle him with real lotus flowers and conjure up an explosive column of flames to force him to jump. I thrust forawd my trident at the same time as a real lotus. He manages to barely dodge the illusion, but in doing so ends up impaling himself in the stomach on the trident.

'Tsuna!'

'I'm fine.' He sharply inhales as I rip it out of him. 'I forgot how much getting stabbed hurts.'

'Kufufufu~ it seems this fight is over.'

'Is that so.' He pushes down on the wound. 'I'm still standing, aren't I?'

'Ah, but you don't know of this tridents ability. It allows me to possess anyone I cut with it.'

'Hahaha, so that's how you were planning on doing that.' He laughs way more amused by the situation than he should be. He winces and stops laughing giving me a challenging stare. 'You're welcome to try. But I must warn you. My mind is not a kind place.'

'We'll see about that.' I seer at him. Willing my flames into him, he doesn't resist at all as I make my way into the center of his consciousness. He's let me in voluntarily, he'll regret it in the end.

His consciousness is bare save for three doors. On the far right a childish orange door, with a child's drawings on it. In the middle a plain white door with streaks of the flames painted on it there's a few cracks in it but is still in good shape. But it's the last door that draws my attention. Completely black, covered in rusted chains and long cracks, it wouldn't be surprising if the door just fell apart is someone touched it.

I frown. This mind is highly irregular compared to the others I've invaded. Usually a person's mindscape represents the person and their mental state. But I can't tell anything from this. The doors all conflict each other, nothing makes sense about this. In my frustration I reach out to the last door, intending to open it. Because maybe he's just compartmentalized his life to the extreme, then all his bad memories should be behind this door.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' A voice warns me from behind before I can open it though. I whip around and see a man that is basically dripping in red. Long crimson hair pulled into a ponytail that falls to his back. A red and gold kimono that gives him a regal air. But it's his eyes that make me freeze. Molten gold eyes bore into mine, it feels like I can't hide anything from this man's eyes.

'Who are you?' I ask warily.

'Does it really matter?' He rests his chin on his hand, he casually blows off my question. 'You should leave.'

'I won't, I'm taking this body.'

'That wasn't a suggestion. I won't let any more harm come to him.'

'And what are you going to do about it?' I provoke. It's likely that he is a projection Tsunayoshi's mind made up to protect itself. It probably doesn't possess any power. He narrows his eyes and extends his free hand towards me.

'Ruha.' A new voice appears, and a body appears though the darkness. It's too hazy to make out any features.

'Rei, what are you doing here?' He starts his hand and gaze remain focused on me though.

'Why wouldn't I be here? It's my mind.' So, its Tsunayoshi. I can finally make out his features as he stands beside Ruha. But why would he call him Rei? 'So, you didn't even make it past the doors.'

'Who are you really.' I ignore his idle comment.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you knew that already.'

'But your mind it's too…' I trail off and my eyes widen in horror as I realize that I have seen a mind like this. One that I am intimately familiar with. My own.

'Odd?' He offers.

'You…' I glance back at the doors for a moment. 'How many times?'

'What?'

'How many lives have you lived.' Surprise and then a look of comprehension cross his face.

'I guess you can count it as three.' He points to the orange door. 'I have the memories of that one, but they aren't mine. I inherited them.'

'The middle one?'

'My current life.' He pauses turning his attention to the broken-down door with a grief filled expression. 'And the one I wish I could forget.'

The silence stretches on for a few seconds as he composes himself again.

'And you?'

'Six'

'I see.' He closes his eyes. 'None of them were remotely happy were they.' He asks himself, not really expecting an answer.

He considers something for a moment.

'You are welcome to stick around if you want to.'

'I—' I don't know how to respond to that.

'It's fine if you don't answer me now. I'm sure you're confused why I'm offering. But I do understand you to some extent. You're angry and bitter at the world. And you have every right to be from what I've heard. It's ok that you want revenge. I certainly did. But it wasn't until I died that I came to realize that I had no idea how to do anything other than just survive. I never lived at all. I had my end goal and honestly,' he shrugs with a carefree expression. 'I didn't care about my own happiness any more. So, I became a martyr.'

I desperately wanted to tell him that he knew nothing. But I couldn't seem to form the words. I could do nothing but dumbly stare at him. A kind smile spreads across his face. I can still see the sadness that lurks behind it. But no one has ever look at me like that. Ken and Chikusa worshiped me, but it was never anything like this. The foreign warm feeling creeps up and I can't help but let myself slightly relax into it. I have no idea what this feeling is, but I never want to let it go. And if that look hadn't convinced me, then his next words certainly did.

'So please Mukuro. Don't make the same mistake I did. Please. Be happy.'


	27. Chapter 27

Reborn

They both collapse to the ground at the same time, I have to resist the urge to run over to Tsuna. The fight's not over yet. After an agonizing few minutes Tsuna wakes up with Mukuro following shortly after. Mukuro pushes himself up and covers his face with hand, but Tsuna makes no effort in moving, likely to prevent aggravating his wound.

'Kufufufu, It's my loss Tsunayoshi.'

'Ha. Told you it wasn't over.' He gloats tiredly.

'Mukuro-sama!' His two lackies run up to him and I move to position myself between Tsuna and them.

'It's over Ken, Chikusa. We lost.'

'But—' the blond tries to argue but is shut up with a glare.

Before anyone can react a glint of panic appears in Tsuna's eyes as they flash black and the trio let out a startled yelp as the fall into the shadows. Not even a second later I realize the reason. The air goes cold, and the sound of chains clinking together resounds from seemingly nowhere. The Vindice are coming for them. And Tsuna felt compelled to protect those three for some reason. The familiar black portal opens up in the center of the room and two zombie-like figures step though.

'Who are they?' Tsuna asks with a hint of delirium in his voice. Honestly I can't tell if he's faking it or not.

'The Vindice.'

'Where is the convict Rokudo Mukuro?'

'Mukuro?' Tsuna giggles looking around confused 'He went poof?'

'Ignore him. He's a bit delirious from the blood loss. He was fighting Mukuro, but he suddenly disappeared after injuring my charge.'

'I see. We came a step too late then.' They turn about to walk back through the portal when a surprised sound from Tsuna stops them.

'Reborn! I forgot to punch him in the face!' He exclaims angrily. I sigh.

One of the Vindice shakes his head and they both disappear through the portal as it disappears.

'Ah that was a close one.' Tsuna sighs relived and a lot more coherent than he was a moment ago. Damn kid pulled one over on the mafia police. I'm torn between being proud and vexed. Because does he not realize what could have happened?

'You're going to be the death of me.'

He weakly laughs. While he's not as bad as he had portrayed himself, judging from how pale he is he's still lost a lot of blood. His eyes flash black again and the trio reappear from the shadows looking disoriented and confused.

'Sorry. Didn't have time to explain.' He doesn't wait for a response before calling out 'Ruha.'

I restrain my surprise when a bright red orb appears from his chest and shifts into a man. So, this is the Spirit King Tsuna told me about. He certainly lives up to the name. The power that's leaking of the man is palpable.

'Rei,' He sighs with an aggrieved expression. 'Why do you always seem to get caught up in these kinds of situations?'

Tsuna chuckles with less energy than before. 'The connection? Can you sever it?'

'On those three?' He examines them. 'I can. I'd rather wait till later though.'

'No time.'

'I guessed you would say that.' He turns to me. 'Is help on the way?'

'I've already called. They should be here soon.'

He contemplates for a moment before coming to a decision. Holding out his hand black colored chains appear on their backs and extend to a point I can't see. In one sharp movement he swings his hand and the chains shatter like glass.

'Keep him talking. I can't stay here much longer, it will strain his body too much.' With out waiting for my response he vanishes in flash of light.

I frown when I turn my attention back to Tsuna. He's gotten worse, his eyes have started to glaze over. Based on how much he's bled, it's likely a major vein or artery was damaged. I try to use my flames to heal the damage, but it' not my specialty. I don't have the precision or confidence to fix this sort of thing without accidently causing cancerous growths. And the restriction the curse places on my flames limits their effectiveness.

'Tsuna. Tsuna' But there's no recognition to the name in his eyes. Maybe… 'Rei'

'Hmm?' Good. A response.

'You need to keep talking to me.'

'Tired.'

'I know. But you need to stay awake.' Mukuro slowly approaches, hands raised in surrender.

'What do you want?'

'I can help. I can temporarily stop the bleeding with an illusion.'

I narrow my eyes at him. 'How do I know you aren't lying.'

'I repay my debts. Both good and bad.'

Studying him I notice he doesn't look as crazy as before. But it doesn't really matter at this point if I trust him or not. Because if I don't do something, Tsuna will bleed out before help gets here.

'Fine. If you try anything though…' I let the threat hang. I move my hand away from the wound and Mukuro's replaces it.

Closing his eyes, he focuses his mist flames into the wound and I can tell the bleeding has slowed.

'Rei.'

'Mmm' His head lolls to the side, but he's at least still conscious. I need to get him to focus on something.

'Tell me about Kai.' I prompt him. He's regressed to Rei at the moment, so getting him to talk about some of the shenanigans they got up to is probably a safe topic for him to focus on.

'Stupid' He drawls.

'You played all sorts of tricks on him, didn't you?'

'Mn.'

'Tell me about one of them.'

'Wanted… a dark… spirit. Told him…that he… needed… to stay in… the dark. Refused… to leave…closet for… week.' He gives a breathy wheeze that I think was supposed to be a laugh. The words come slowly, and he's breathing hard. But even so I can't help but chuckle.

'Did it work?'

'No.' He states with a self-satisfied smirk.

'How did he react?'

'Went… all red… and angry.' He pauses to catch his breath. 'Was funny.'

'Did he get back at you for it?'

'Mn.' His face scrunches up in disgust. 'Dyed… hair.. _pink_ ' I laugh. Both of the twin's sound like they were a handful. It's a shame I'll never get the chance to meet Kai. It sounds like he got on Tsuna's nerves in a way only siblings can. I can hear the hurried foot steps of the rescue team I called. About time they got here.

'Mukuro. Get out of here. Take your lackies with you. Help is almost here, and your presence will be annoying to explain.' He pulls his hand and flames back reluctantly. He stares blankly at his blood covered hand with an emotion I can't quite pin down.

'When he wakes up, baby. Tell him I think I might take him up on his offer.' With that he grabs his minions and fades from sight. Mists, I shake my head always one for dramatics.

I return my hand to the wound and douse it with the little bit of flames I could scrounge up. The rescue team barges into the room and immediately starts to hook up Tsuna to all manner of machines. I position myself at his feet to be out of the way when they load him onto the gurney. At some point during this whole process he had become unconscious.

He'd better prepare himself when he wakes up. I've let him be for too long. When he has recovered, I'll make sure that he gets to experience the full course of my tor—tutoring.

Because _this_. I clench my fists in determination. _This_ can _never happen again_.


	28. Chapter 28

Tsuna

The sky? I numbly wonder. When did I lie down? And why is it so cold?

The sky captures my attention once again and I watch detachedly as clouds freely drift across the sky and the sun proudly siting in its rightful position as it chases away the shadows. They exist only in the sky, they may disappear from time to time, but will always return to it. I can't explain where this sudden pang of jealousy comes from.

I don't have time to think about it though, my strength is slipping away. The cold fades into a feeling of nothingness. As my eyes finally slide shut, I let go, still longing for the sky. It figures, that I'd finally find out what I really wanted just in time to die.

Shamal

'Get to Namimori now.' I stare blankly at my phone, what's got Reborn all riled up? He hung up before I can question him. Normally, I would drag my feet in getting there… but something tells me that would earn me a bullet if I did that this time.

Besides, it'll be interesting to see what was finally able to get Reborn to lose that casual apathy of his. If I remember correctly, he took a contract to train the next Vongola boss.

Reborn meets me just as I enter town and with out a word drags me off to the hospital. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was actually worried. Thankfully, I do know better. And will never voice that opinion.

We enter a room that has Hayato and couple of other brats littered around it. They tense, when I enter the room, but marginally relax when they catch sight of Reborn. I glance over to the hospital bed where I presume Decimo is. He's pale, but overall stable from what I can tell. But this is Decimo, huh? I can only imagine the chaos he'll bring with his appearance. He's going to attract flies from everywhere. Especially since the mafia's views on sexuality are a bit more lax than civilians.

'Out.' Reborn commands. Hayato looks down right mutinous but does follow orders dragging two of the other brats out of the room with him after Reborn gives him a look. The last brat however, perched on the window sill opens one of his eyes looks at us and huffs, before closing his eye and ignoring us. Reborn shakes his head but makes no additional effort in getting him out of the room. How strange, people don't usually live to tell the tale after challenging Reborn's authority. I narrow my eyes. There's something more going on here.

'So,' I drawl, 'What did you call me out here for.'

'I need you to check on Tsuna's mindscape. Mukuro infiltrated his mind.'

'And you need me to make sure he didn't screw anything up. That's great and all, but I don't treat men.' A warning shot cuts my cheek as passes by and embeds itself in the opposite wall.

'I wasn't asking.' His murderous intent leaks out from his body and it's at this point I realize that Reborn's done messing around.

'Alright, alright.' I raise my hands in surrender. 'I'll check on your brat.'

I reach out with my mist flames, and I catch the tail end of a dream. Resigned, regretful. The feeling of finally understanding something, but not being able to do anything about it. It's not clear what it's about, but it's an over whelming feeling. I'm suddenly kicked out of his mind before I can glean anything else from it.

I wince and rub my head at the recoil. A sharp intake of breath across the room and the increased rate of the heart monitor distracts me from it.

'Tsuna? Are you awake?'

'Can I not be?' He groans. Well if he can be that snarky, he'll probably be just fine.

'You need to stay awake at least until you answer some questions.'

'Fine' He shifts uncomfortably in his bed.

'Do you know where you are.'

'The hospital. I got stabbed.' I could swear that I heard him mumble 'I forgot how much that hurt' under his breath. From the way Reborn's face goes carefully blank, I didn't just imagine it.

'How are the others?'

'They're fine. Little banged up. Hibari got the worst of it.' He points to the brat on the windowsill. 'But as you can see, he's already back to making things difficult for everybody.'

Said kid glares, but doesn't otherwise react.

Tsuna just laughs at that. But the amusement doesn't last. The calm peaceful tone of the conversation takes a dramatic shift. Reborn is angry. After confirming there is nothing wrong, there is nothing holding him back.

'What the hell were you thinking!? Messing with the Vindice like that!' What… my thoughts just stop for a moment. Taking a better look at the kid he doesn't look repentant at all. I want to know, what exactly did this kid do. Then again, it's best I don't know. Plausible deniability and all that.

'It worked didn't it?' he argues, 'You played along.'

'You nearly gave me a heart attack. I honestly couldn't tell you were acting until they left. I was hoping you weren't.'

'Sorry' he apologizes with a guilty expression on his face. 'There is good news though.'

'Oh, and what is it? Mukuro taking you up on whatever it is that you offered him?'

'No, I mean that is good news,' He says surprised 'I didn't think he would take me up on it. But I was referring to the fact that we need the Vindice. Or more specially, their flames. For…' he glances at me. 'for our little project.'

A flash of understanding passes through Reborn's eyes and I'm left with the feeling that whatever this little project they are working on… is going to flip the entire world on its head. I make the decision to stay _far, far, far_ _away_ from it.

'I see, we're finally making some head way on that front.' He sounds happy at the news before returning to his angry tone. 'Don't think that I forgot, what did you offer Mukuro.'

'The same thing I offered you.' A small warm smile spreads across his face. Dread sinks into my bones. He didn't.

'You're impossible.' Reborn retorts but there's no heat in it. Sky flames smother him, and Reborn makes no effort to fight him off, just enjoying the feeling.

He did. This tiny brat harmonized with Reborn. The world is ending. The best thing I can do now is suck up to the brat and stay out of the path of destruction and chaos that is sure to follow him. Because anyone that keep Reborn in their sky, is bound to have the same sadistic streak as Reborn. And I really, really don't want two trigger happy Reborn's after me.

'I try' He smirks looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Fon, the storm arcobaleno enters the room by the open window. He begins to fuss over the kid, who has an exasperated look on his face, before he just drowns the man in sky flames to get him to back off. It doesn't work. But they do end up harmonizing, if the content looks on their faces and sky and storm flames mingling in the room are any indication. The situation just keeps getting worse. I glance at the door, there's no one blocking it. I inch backwards, maybe I can… Reborn stops me with a glare. Trapping me in the room with them.

The mafia world better start praying now, there's a natural disaster coming straight towards it. And like hurricanes, earthquakes and tsunamis, you can't fight against them. Only get out of their way as they carve out a path of destruction or get caught up in it as collateral damage. I have to wonder. Does Vongola even know what exactly they are playing with?


	29. Chapter 29

Tsuna

'Please Reborn. Just for a little while. I'm going stir crazy in this room.' He gives me an unimpressed look.

'Can you even walk without tripping over yourself?'

'No' I admit, 'but that's what the wheel chair is for.'

'And who is going to push you around? I kicked the others out and made them go back to school.'

'Mukuro can do it.' I look at one of the corners of the room. 'He's been there for a while.'

'Kufufufu, and what makes you think I would?' Mukuro slinks out of the corner. Reborn carefully watches him in case he tries something.

'Well, you've been lurking in my hospital room all day.' I rest my chin on my hand. 'You obviously want something.'

'I suppose I do.'

'Then the least you can do is push me around for a while.' Not waiting for his response, I maneuver myself into the wheelchair next to the bed. I've already recovered from the blood loss, it's the strain from breaking those connections. Breaking the connection between Mukuro's group and Vindice really took a toll on me. That connection was integral to the world. It was meant to happen. The more important the connection, the harder it is to interfere with and the more costly they are to break. Not that bleeding to death at the time was really helping matters.

He sighs resigning himself to my willfulness. 'No matter, this more or less coincides with what I wanted.'

He's stopped by a bullet as he goes to grab on to the handles of the chairs. Of course, Reborn couldn't let it go that easily. Then again reintroducing him to the rest of the group just gives me a headache just thinking about it. I can just picture the destruction now.

'I don't trust you.' Reborn states. 'But Tsuna has already set his sights on you, and I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to.'

Mukuro raises an eye at this.

'If you do anything, to hurt him,' Reborn focuses his murderous intent on Mukuro, his complexion pales and he starts to sweat. 'You can be sure that you will find out how I became the World's Greatest Hitman.'

Reborn makes his dramatic exit from the room, though I have no doubt that he's still watching. Mukuro gapes at me, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

'Who exactly are you?'

'Sawada Tsunayoshi. You knew that already.' I laugh. He wheels me out of the room. I can feel the indecision rolling off of him in waves. 'You want to ask me something.'

'Why?'

'Why did I make the offer I did?' I close my eyes. 'You reminded me a little too much of myself to be honest.'

'From before.'

'Mm. I was so angry, all the time. I had every right to be. People had tried to reach out to me, but they were never really in a position to help. And that just made everything worse.'

'To be given hope…'

'And then have it cruelly ripped from you.' I finish. 'I won't claim that I have all the answers. Or that I'm a saint. I'm actually a very selfish person. What I can give you is a place to come back to. If you want it.'

We silently make our way through the hall, Mukuro deep in thought. No one pays attention to us, I suspect that it has something to do with Mukuro. But that's fine. I'm not keen on others hearing this conversation any ways.

'I've killed a lot of people.'

'So? I have too.' He startles at this admission. 'Why are you so surprised? You saw that door.'

'It—you don't act like you have.'

'Ahh, I'm just a very good actor.' He goes quiet again, and the distress builds in his flames. Tentatively I reach out for his flames and try to soothe them. Gradually they relax into my ministrations.

'I don't know if I can even consider myself human anymore.' in a small broken voice.

'If there's anything I've learned' I start, carefully keeping my anger in check, 'It doesn't matter how much we try to elevate ourselves, or other try to degrade us, the only thing we will ever be is human.' He settles a bit at my answer. It was something no one had obviously even considered to tell him before. And that just grates on my instincts. How dare they. How dare they break someone so thoroughly that they question their _humanity._ If Mukuro hadn't already taken care of them, I would have. 'Besides,' thinking of my uncle, may face bunches up in disgust and anger 'Monsters never bother to question their humanity.'

I break out of my brewing anger as Mukuro stops in front of another patient's door.

'I wanted you to meet someone.' He pulls open the door, a girl about my age, covered in bandages, face pale and taught. She looked remarkably like Mukuro, to the extent it would not be surprising if they were related. But the most striking thing was the depression of her stomach. It literally caved inwards. She's missing organs I realize. She's missing a lot of organs.

'What's her name?'

'Nagi, though she wants to be called Chrome.' I nod.

'She looks like you.'

'I don't know why. I don't think I have any family. But our flames are very compatible.'

'What happened to her?'

'She was hit by a car.' His hands clench into fists. 'Her parents refuse to get her a transplant. Apparently, it would be a waste of money.' I take a steadying breath. 'I've been in contact with her through her dreams. She doesn't want to stay with those people anymore.'

'What do you need me to do.'

'What can you do?'

'I can start with kidnapping her. I don't know how to go about getting organs, but well, Vongola should know how. They might as well make themselves useful for once. Especially, when they are forcing the shit job of boss on me.'

'Just like that?' He asks surprised. 'You'd help her, someone you've never met?'

'Well I helped you, didn't I? And you nearly killed me.' He at least had the decency to look sheepish at that. Besides, I'm getting the same feeling from her that I got from Mukuro _. I need her_. I don't know why; my intuition isn't exactly the most logical of things. But from how my flames keep trying to reach out to her without my consent, I can guess she will be a guardian.

'Kufufufu, you certainly are a strange one.'

'I can't deny that.'

The door opens behind us. A middle-aged woman with black shoulder length hair scowls at us.

'Who are you? Why are you here?'

Mukuro lets out a growl beside me and I grab his arm.

'We are Nagi's friends. I wasn't able to visit for awhile because I was injured.' I say while gesturing at the wheelchair.

'Her friends.' She sneers, like the entire idea of her daughter having any friends was completely ridiculous.

'Yes. Friends.' Mukuro's voice sounds oddly like a threat.

'Well even this useless thing could make friends I guess.'

'You seem pretty relaxed for someone's whose daughter is dying.' I tighten my grip on Mukuro's arm, partly to keep him from ripping out the woman's throat, and partly to stop me from doing the same.

'No one really wanted her to live this long anyway.' She casually states. I pull myself up out of the wheelchair, and Mukuro grabs me under my arm to keep me stable when he sees me wobble. I get into her face, enjoying the look of fear on her face.

'To be able to cast her away so easily. To want your own daughter to die. Are you really human?' I can feel the malicious smile creep on to my face, I do nothing to stop it. She gapes at me like a fish, seeing that I won't get an answer from her I continue 'Well, I suppose you'll get your wish. Soon, she won't be your problem any more. One day, when you look back to this moment, I hope you realize that you are a disgusting person who doesn't have the right to call themselves human.'

'You—how dare you.'

'Well? Tell me I'm wrong.' I challenge her. 'You're the one who abandoned her to die.'

This seems to be her breaking point and she goes to slap me. Before her hand reaches me, Mukuro catches it.

'Oya, hitting a wounded person now?' She rips her wrist out of his grasp, and glares at us. I take a step forward, she retreats a step, this repeats until I've cornered her into the wall. Frantically, she looks for a way to escape, and I slam my hand onto the wall next to her head. She flinches.

'Y-you'll regret this!'

'No,' I shake my head looking at her like she's an idiot. 'I won't. But you will. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon. But I promise, I'll make sure that you'll regret leaving her to die.'

I drop my arm back to my side, she takes this chance to flee the room the door slamming behind her. My knees buckle under me, but Mukuro manages to keep me upright and helps me back into my chair.

'It's a bit to soon for that huh?' I mumble, irritated at how vulnerable I am right now.

Reborn drops down from his hiding spot in the ceiling into my lap.

'Did you enjoy the show?'

'I did, well done.'

'Say, how to I kidnap someone? And get organs off the black market?' He gives me this incredulous stare before turning his attention to Mukuro. Clearly he hadn't heard that part of the conversation.

'You corrupted him'

'Kufufufu, don't look at me baby. He was already corrupted, he was the one to bring it up in the first place.'

The never ending bickering that seems to follow me around starts up again, and I tune them out. For the first time, I can see Mukuro fitting in with the rest of my idiots. It will work out just fine. Mukuro and Kyouya will probably be constantly at each other throats. He'll get Gokudera all wound up and Yamamoto will try to calm him down but end up making things worse. Oni-san will probably challenge him to the point of being annoying. Reborn will enjoy the chaos, and Fon probably will to. For someone who's abnormally calm all the time, he certainly has a sadistic streak a mile wide. The kids will probably take some time to warm up to him, but I can see them playing together. I'm not sure how Chrome will fit into this, seeing as I haven't spoken to her yet, but I'm sure that she'll find her place. With such a diverse set of personalities, what's one more?

I softly smile, content as I listen to their bickering. The exhaustion is catching up with me. I let my eyes slip close. That future I imagined will all be waiting for me when I wake up.


	30. Chapter 30

Tsuna

Dropping the fact that Mukuro is my mist guardian on the others, went about as well as I thought it would. Absolute chaos. To the point that they didn't even realized I kidnapped Chrome until she had just appeared at my house.

Chrome, I decide is my favorite. Quiet and shy from many years of her 'family's' neglect, she is probably the only one of my friends that doesn't thrive on chaos. After acquiring her organs, Vongola finally made themselves useful, Mukuro fooled the staff and her parents with his flames into thinking she died. 'Nagi' no longer exists, there is only Chrome now.

That must have been a huge relief for her. I know it was for me. To not be weighted down by other people's expectations.

Mama was thrilled to have her stay with us, finally having someone to cook and shop with. Most of the others have been banned from the kitchen after they completely destroyed it trying to make a welcome home meal when I was finally discharged from the hospital. I don't even want to know how the pot lid even ended up embedded in the ceiling. And apparently Bianchi's poison cooking is genetic. Who knew?

Reborn has been pushing my training much harder than before, he dragged Fon into it too. It seems that me getting seriously injured affected him more than he would like to admit. Fon is teaching me martial arts, there is only so much you can learn from just trying not to end up with a tonfa to the head. I have a good base to work off of, he has just corrected bad habits and added on to what was already there.

Reborn started training my flames in earnest. Lengthen the time I can spend in HDW mode, giving suggestions on things I can do with the harmony property of them. I don't need help controlling them, they may be very different from the flames I'm used to, but in the end, they are still flames. If anything, they are easier to control, not as volatile or destructive. The potential is still there, but it's not the default like it is with Novus.

But by far the most exciting thing is that I can _fly_ with them. In combination with controlling the wind, I'm capable of so truly amazing feats.

'Tsuna!' Reborn calls from the ground. 'Come down it's time to go home.'

Reluctantly I cut off the flames and my hands and let myself fall back to the ground. Just before I hit, I let out a burst of flames and catch myself.

'Show off'

'Like you're one to talk.'

'Hm' He takes his customary spot on my shoulder and we make our way home.

'You seem to enjoy flying.' He comments.

'It's quiet, and I can't help get the feeling that I belong there.' As much as I care about my friends, it's nice to get away from the insanity for a while.

'You are a sky after all.'

'Ha, I suppose I am.'

'Could you do it without your sky flames?'

'It's not that I can't, it's more that it's not worth the effort. Between keeping myself in the air and using the wind to change directions, its not practical. Sky flames give me a lot more maneuverability, Novus's fire is to volatile to use like that. I can if it came down to it, but I wouldn't get away unscathed.'

'I see. You've tried?'

'Of course, I did. Even back then, I was looking for a way to escape. Even though I knew it was impossible. Just a moment was enough. It had to be' He quietly contemplates, trying to find the right words.

'You did in the end, didn't you?'

'Yeah.' I agree closing my eyes. I barely whisper the next part, but I know he'll hear it. 'But even that was by design.' He stiffens and tightens his grip on my hair.

'What do you mean by that?'

Glancing at him I just shake my head, not ready to answer that. He can guess what happened, I'm sure of it. Unconsciously, I rub the scar above my heart.

'Tsuna?'

'Drop it. Please.' I beg him, feeling the ache of exhaustion return for the first time in a while.

'For now.'

Turning so he can see my face I give him a small smile. 'Thank you.'

Reborn

The more I figure out about his past life the more I get the urge to strangle someone. Preferably, his Uncle. But I'm not picky. I'm sure there were a lot of people that would be better off 6 feet under. Shame I'm there to help them along.

Watching him mindlessly rub his chest, exactly where his heart would be with an exhausted expression, I understand. That's how he died. I guess that I can take some sort of twisted small comfort that he most likely died quickly.

But someone planned it. Planned for him to die. I don't know who. But I'm desperately trying to deny the instinct that it was Tsuna. Because, what little I know about his before, it's entirely possible. Expected even. When you become that broken, you stop caring about things like life and death. As long as you reach your end goal, what's a little pain? So what if I die in the end? It's not like there's anything waiting.

And that terrifies me. I can reasonably assume that he had nothing. No reason to live after he ruined his uncle. Then he woke up. Alone. Still having nothing to live for. How easy would have it had been for him to just finish what he started? A child that young… they are fragile.

I'm immensely thankful that Hibari found him when he did. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if Tsuna didn't find someone.

Tsuna comes to a sudden stop at the street that leads to the house, breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Reborn,' he asks with a cheerful voice. 'Would you like to explain why there are a bunch of men in suits surrounding my house?'

'Ah- looks like that idiot's finally here.'

'You mean?' He tenses and I figure out who he is thinking of.

'No, not your father, my other student Dino.' He relaxes and

'You scared me.' He lets out a sigh of relief at not having to deal with Bakamitsu. 'That doesn't explain the men.'

'Dino is a mafia boss. However… he's useless without his men.'

'You're kidding.' He gives me an incredulous look. 'You're not. Seriously what is wrong with the mafia?'

'I did call him an idiot.'

'You call everyone that.' I shrug my shoulders, he's not wrong. 'Why is he here?'

'I thought he might be a good example. His family is rather tame for a mafia family. It could you ideas on how to run Vongola.'

'I see. Well lets not keep him waiting.'


	31. Chapter 31

Dino

'So you're Reborn's new student.' He really doesn't look like much. He looks so fluffy and harmless. But I know Reborn well enough to know that's not the case. The underlying threats from his phone call showed that much at least. Reborn doesn't make that kind of effort for things that aren't worth his time.

'And you must be Dino.' He smiles. 'I'm Tsuna, it's nice to meet you.'

'Reborn told you about me?' I'm surprised he knew about me, Reborn is more likely to throw someone into a situation without explaining anything.

'Only a little. He called you an idiot.' He cheerfully informs me. Reborn looks so proud of himself, or Tsuna. Honestly, I can't tell which option is worse.

'Haha, that does sound like something he'd say.'

He takes a seat across from me and Reborn jumps down on to the table.

'The Cavallone, Dino's family, is one of Vongola's closest allies.'

'So he wanted to meet me to see if the alliance is still worth continuing after I take over.'

'That's not my entire reason for being here, but yes that's more or less right.' I lean back 'You are Reborn's student as well, so in a way I am your older brother I wanted to meet you.

'Dino-nii?' He tries tilting his head. I smile at him an nod before letting a more serious expression come over my face.

There's also been some worrying movement from Varia.'

'Varia?'

'Vongola's independent assassination squad.' Reborn clarifies. 'They were led by Xanxus, Nono's son before he revolted. He was locked away somewhere. Now Squalo is in charge, but they have been silent for several years… if they are now starting to move'

'Xanxus might be back in the picture.' Tsuna finishes. 'He might come after me for succession rights. Why did he revolt in the first place?'

'I heard from Squalo that Nono had kept something from Xanxus. Xanxus found out and went to confront him about it, how that evolved into a full-on revolt I'm not sure.'

I catch the irritated expression on Tsuna's face before he tiredly places his head in his hand.

'You know, when I found out that Vongola was the strongest family I assumed that they would be more… competent. Why is it that every time I turn around there's another poorly concealed scandal? It's like they aren't even trying to hide it.'

'Why are you surprised? When you consider who is actually running the family it's more surprising they haven't started a war yet.'

'Fair point.' He admits. 'This is the same man that lead assassins and kidnappers back to us every other week.

A soft knock on the door interrupts the conversation.

'Come in' Tsuna calls out and the door slightly opens. A girl about Tsuna's age meekly pokes her head through the opening.

'Chrome? What's wrong?'

'Mukuro-sama and cloud-san are fighting outside.'

'Thanks for letting me know.' He pulls himself up. 'Sorry, we'll have to continue this discussion later.'

'No worries.' I say getting up to follow him out the door, Reborn joining me on my shoulder.

Right outside the front gate two teens are trying to beat the other into submission. They haven't been going at it for very long, but there is still damage to the surroundings. Off to the side, a boy I recognize as Smoking Bomb Hayato and another I don't know are arguing with each other.

'Kyouya! Mukuro!' Tsuna tries to get their attention, but they just ignore him. The other two do notice and stop their argument.

'Tsuna!' They both say at the same time. This causes Hayato to scowl and the other boy to laugh.

'Yamamoto, Gokudera. What happened?'

'They're having fun!' Yamamoto laughs.

'Yeah…' Tsuna replies, obviously not believing that.

'The pineapple bastard pissed him off.' Hayato answers.

'Anyways, I'm going to go stop them.' He calls out to them again, but when they ignore him once more, golden chains made of sky flames burst out of him and wrap around each boy. They both struggle futilely before giving up, realizing that they can't break free. I didn't know that was possible to do with flames. To be able to compress them to that degree, what exactly has Reborn been teaching this kid.

'Now that I have your attention. Why were you fighting outside my house?'

'The pineapple herbivore annoyed me.'

'I see. Mukuro?'

'The little birdy is fun to rile up.' He doesn't even try to deny that he started this. Kyouya growls and strains against the chains to try and attack him again, but they don't budge. So he settles for heatedly glaring at Mukuro while he just laughs.

'Well I'm not going to tell you to stop. I know you two never will. I just don't want you to fight with each other where I would have to deal with it or the collateral damage. Because you are both annoying stubborn, I think that you need some…incentive to do so.' You can see the look of confusion and apprehension on Mukuro's face, but a look of understanding and horror appears on Kyoya's. Obviously he knows that whatever this incentive is, he wants no part in it.

'Tsuna wai—' Kyouya calls out in panic but isn't able to finish before Tsuna drowns both of them in a sea of sky flames. They go limp, completely flame drunk. Gokudera and Yamamoto sway momentarily and get a slightly dazed look, but recover quickly. Even I'm not completely unaffected, finally getting a full taste of his flames, I understand that he is an absurdly powerful sky. The stongest sky I have ever met. From what I've seen, there will be no issues continuing the alliance after he takes over. It might actually be even better than it is now.

'What are you planning on doing with them?' Reborn asks in anticipation which is never a good sign. It means that chaos is surely on it's way.

'You'll see.' He hums. The chains unwrap momentarily before rewrapping around so that they are stuck to each other chest to chest. Yamamoto and Gokudera make themselves small, trying not to attract any attention to themselves in fear of the same being done to them. The joyful expression on Tsuna's and Reborn's face are certainly not helping matters. Tsuna then proceeds to drag their limp bodies down the street with us following to the school where he suspends them from the front entrance.

He admires them hanging there, a worrying amount of satisfaction on his face. The chains clink as the wind blows, the boys swaying bound to each other like they are hugging. At least they are still drunk on Tsuna's flames. I don't want to be here for the fallout.

'Reborn?'

'Hm?'

'I have the sudden urge to reenact this in Italy.' He states completely serious. The wicked grin that appears on Reborn's face sends shivers up my spine. The boys that had been standing meekly behind me hightailed it out of there, feeling that it was probably the safer option. I wish I could too, but with Reborn firmly attached to my shoulder, I had no such option. I want to cry. My little brother is terrifying.


	32. Chapter 32

Tsuna

After Reborn takes some blackmail photos not so discretely, we leave them hanging there for now and head back home. I don't particularly want to be there when the flame drunkness wears off. I'm sure that those two will be insufferable for the next few days, but they'll think twice now about starting something when I'm around. There's absolutely no point in trying to get them to stop completely. They are like oil and water, repelling each other until someone forces them to mix. They will fight, that's the fact of the matter. But as long as I don't have to deal with it… well it's not my problem.

Dino-nii, who has been following behind me with Reborn on his shoulder sporting a look on his face like he wants to be anywhere but here breaks the silence.

'Wasn't that a bit excessive?' Before I can even respond Reborn whacks him on the back of the head and Dino-nii lets out a startled yelp.

'Baka-Dino, do interfere with how he decides to control his family.' Dino gives a put-out look but is quelled under Reborn's glare.

'No' I chuckle. 'Embarrassment always works better on prideful people like them. They'd end up destroying the town if I'd let them.' Reborn is nodding along, and Dino-nii doesn't make any other attempt to argue.

'How did they even become your guardians?'

'Kyouya was always there, he was the first I pulled in. Not that I knew that at the time. Mukuro… well he just kind of happened.'

'A lot of things just kind of happen to you, don't they Tsuna?' Reborn teases.

'Like you can speak, you instigated like half of them. The other half were due to my special brand of shitty luck.'

'Like suddenly being told your going to become the boss of the strongest mafia family, or how all of your guardians seem to be battle crazy and nearly impossible to corral?'

I glare at him, not even dignifying that with an answer.

'Speaking of my luck, how long do you think we have?' Seeing Dino-nii's confused face, I clarify 'Before Xanxus makes a move.'

'A week, maybe two. He's never exactly been a patient person. Are you and your guardians prepared to confront him? Xanxus is not a forgiving man, he has no issue killing you to get what he wants'

'I'm sure the others would love to pick a fight with the Varia, being the battle crazed idiots they are. I'll let them have their fun, they've been getting kind of antsy about testing themselves against actual mafioso. Personally, I'd rather not have to fight him, but I will step in if the situation requires it.'

'You can't face the Varia with that kind of half-assed resolve.' He frowns at me.

'Who said that was my resolve?' I laugh at the ridiculousness of his statement. 'My resolve has never wavered, and it never will. It's always been the same.' I stop walking turning to face Dino 'They are mine. And I won't ever let them go. No matter what I have to do or what I have to become.' My flames rise up to meet my resolve and the familiar calm takes over by Dino-nii's surprised face he must have not realized I could use HDW mode. 'That is my resolve.'

Reborn jumps over to my shoulder and flares his flames to intermingle with mine. I can feel his pride freely flowing through our bond. Dino-nii stands there in a daze, before shaking his head and laughing.

'You really know how to pick them Reborn.' He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a black box.

'What's that?'

'The half Vongola rings' Reborn narrows his eyes, 'Why do you have them.'

'Iemitsu wanted me to deliver them to you. He was worried Xanxus would get them.' He hands the box over to me. I open the box, inside are 7 rings that look as if they have been split in half.

'It's part of the succession process.' Reborn explains. 'When the new generation is to be chosen the rings are separated. One half stays with the current don, and the other is given the leader of the CEDEF. Each side chooses a candidate and if they are different there will be a ring battle to decide who is the successor.'

'That's unnecessarily convoluted. Then these are the half from CEDEF?'

'Yea, it's likely that Xanxus has gotten a hold of the half Nono had.'

'So, this may be a real challenge. He's not just throwing a temper tantrum.'

'Please never say that in front of him,' He winces likely imagining how that would go over. 'But yes, if he has the rings then it is an actual challenge.'

'I'm just going to go ahead and assume that he does have the other half.' I close the box and shove it into my pocket. 'What happens now?'

'The current leaders of both sides will announce their choice and declare the start of the ring battle. Each guardian will face off and the winner will get the ring, the candidate with the most rings at the end will become the successor.'

I frown 'Then this is a larger issue than I thought. If Xanxus has the rings, then he's also corced Nono into choosing him into his successor.' I narrow my eyes in anger and grit my teeth. 'Or this was the plan all along.'

'Either option is possible.' Reborn agrees. 'This may be Nono's way of trying to find out your progress. You are just a civilian after all.' He doesn't sound like he believes the last part at all. Well, he's not exactly wrong either.

'I'm sorry what am I missing?' Dino-nii looks at us with a lack of comprehension. He definitely caught the sarcasm in Reborn's voice but can't figure out why.

'I told you before, the man who calls himself my father regularly leads assassins and the like back to us since is was like 6. I've had to 'take care of' a lot of people over the years. I can't exactly consider myself a civilian with the amount of red in my ledger.' My voice is bitter as I tell him. So very bitter and tired. While my childhood was worlds better in this lifetime than the last, it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted normal, that's it. I didn't want to learn how to get rid of the bodies or have to take out assassins. But I had no choice. Because it was either them or me and Ka-san. I don't regret it. Not at all. But I wish it was different. Anger flares without my consent, anger that it wasn't different. That just like before, before I was Tsuna, I was, am being pushed into things I don't want. Nothing has changed

He pales dramatically, and Reborn threads his hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down sensing the emotional turmoil.

'I'm sorry.' He finally says after a few aborted attempts of trying to figure out what to say.

'I am too.' The anger fades and I can feel the emptiness again. The exhaustion leaks into my voice. 'I never wanted any of this.' I look at him with tired, exhausted eyes. Trying to impart to him just how little control I have. 'But well, what I want never really mattered. Did it?'

Nobody has an answer for me. I don't either. Dino-nii looks like he's about to be sick. I turn away and start walking back home, Reborn's hand still working its way through my hair.

'You have a choice.' Reborn tells me. 'You don't need to take over Vongola. They can't do anything to stop you.' I shake my head.

'From the moment I met you I knew there was no escaping this. One way or another, Vongola would have fallen into my lap.' I lower my voice so only he could hear me 'The world couldn't live without a Tsuna. I just filled in the gap. I knew one day he would be important, just not how. When you showed up, how became readily apparent.'

His hand tightens in my hair.

'Don't worry,' I call out behind me to Dino-nii who still looks pale. My words are as much for him as they are for Reborn. 'Not everything that came out of this was bad. I did get a family. No matter how far up the wall they drive me sometimes, they're more than I could ever hope for.'

There is no other option. But as long as I still have them by my side, I at least won't be alone. I reach up and place a hand on the scar. I already made the resolution, they are mine. Sky flames instinctually reach out across the bonds. I feel a shiver run though Reborn as all my guardians' flames rise to meet mine. The empty feeling finally fades, replaced by a nearly overwhelming warmth. I close my eyes and revel in the feeling. Yes, we'll be just fine.


	33. Chapter 33

Tsuna

The days pass quickly as we ramp up or efforts to prepare for the Varia. Gokudera has been especially high strung. He's been harping and hovering. It's beginning to wear on everyone's nerves. So, in an effort to try and get him to unwind a bit I took him and Yamamoto out to help me with the groceries. And like the over eager puppy he is, leapt on the chance. Yamamoto just gave me this knowing look when I asked him, he knows exactly what I'm doing and if this gets Gokudera to relax, well he's perfectly willing to play accomplice.

'Tsuna are you sure you don't need me to take some of your bags.'

'I'm fine, I only have two bags.' A bit irritated, I tell him for I don't know how many times. Originally, he tried to take all of the bags, but couldn't even pick them all up. Yamamoto grabbed half and I took one from each of them. I would have taken more but they wouldn't let me. He's been trying to take them back from me the entire walk back.

I come to a sudden halt when my intuition warns me of a nearby danger.

'Tsuna?' Yamamoto asks

'Be careful. Something's not right.' Both their eyes sharpen and start to analyze the surroundings. Nothing is out of place, but I can't shake the feeling we are being watched. I spot a bench and make my way over leaving the bags there, the other two do the same.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!' The source of the feeling makes itself known from the top a building, and Yamamoto and Gokudera take up defensive positions in front of me. A man with long silver hair frantically waving around a sword, that is attached to his hand, appears.

'Trash!'

'Who's that?' I ask.

'Squalo. Xanxus's right hand.' Reborn responds from my shoulder.

'Wait. You mean to tell me that that' I gesture at him 'is an assassin?'

'Yes.'

'Seriously?' I mutter in disbelief

'Haha he seems really fun Tsuna!' Yamamoto's eyes glint dangerously as he tightens the grip on his sword

'Shut up baseball idiot this is serious' Gokudera snaps back.

'VOI! Shitty brats pay attention.'

'Ah sorry I was trying to wrap my head around you being an assassin.' I grab both of their shoulders and stand in front signaling them to let me handle this.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well I always pictured assassins as people who faded into the background taking out their target before they can even notice something is wrong. You… You're about as stealthy as a jackhammer.'

'I'm Quality shitty brat.'

'Of course.' I nod sagely, 'If Quality means announcing your presence by screaming at the top of your lungs, then yes you are Quality.'

His face contorts in anger and doesn't bother answering. He swing his sword in our direction, small projectiles shoot out of the blade I hastily throw up a barrier of Sky flames, not a moment to soon before they explode on impact.

'Hoo, so you're not all talk then.' He comments as the smoke clears, slightly impressed with the sky flames still lingering in front of us. I let them fade out.

'Neither are you.' Looking at the destruction in front of us. 'I suppose you're here to fight for the right of succession? I'm sure Xanxus and the others are somewhere nearby.'

'You know about that?'

'Well despite what that idiot seems to tell everyone about me, I'm not stupid. I did my research.' My face twists in disgust at the mention of that man. 'I'd like to meet Xanxus at some point before we fight.'

'Why?'

'To bond over our shitty fathers of course!' He looks at my excited expression as if there is a screw or two loose in my head. There probably is.

'You're weird shitty brat.'

'No weirder than you.'

'The shitty boss will like you. You're Quality.' He grins crazily. 'That won't stop the fight.'

'I know. I wasn't planning on stopping it. My idiots are getting antsy.'

'Hahaha. I look forward to it. I'll mention you're request shitty brat.' He rises his sword again, likely to let loose another volley of explosives to mask his retreat but is stopped when a pickaxe impales itself in ground between us. Squalo scowls at the sight and retreats without the smokescreen, clearly keen on not encountering the person who threw it.

If I had known who it was, I would have done the same to be honest. Because glancing back to where the pickaxe came from was my moron of a father with a stupid grin on his face. Carefully I keep my expression neutral.

Of course, he would choose now of all times to show up. Now that he can play the hero for saving us from the Varia. Even though unknown to them, it wasn't us they saved. The idiot's smile then widens further and launches himself toward me in an attempt to hug me. He doesn't make it. Not even close before Reborn takes distinct pleasure in kicking him in the face causing him to fall over.

'Reborn! What was that for?!' he yells holding his face.

'I felt like it.' If we weren't about to put on an act, I would have laughed.

'R-Reborn?' I ask timidly. 'Who is he?' He just deflates at my question. Like he can't believe I wouldn't recognize him. What exactly was he expecting? I haven't seen him since I was 5.

'What are you talking about Tuna-fishy?' I can't help but cringe at the nickname. 'I'm your Papa.'

'Eh—but I thought…' I trail off fake tears welling in my eyes. He freezes and just starts at me in shock.

'Tsuna?' He tries to reach out to me, but I run off before he can stop me. I can hear people calling after me, but I don't stop until I'm out of sight. He is surprisingly easy to manipulate for someone that high up in the mafia. The look on his face when he realizes that I'm not like what he thought us going to be priceless.

Reborn

If I hadn't been aware that Tsuna was acting, he would have fooled me. I have to admit he went full out playing a timid no-good kid. The tears were a nice touch.

'Wait Tsu—!' I cut him off with another kick to the head. The sound when his face meets the ground is very satisfying.

'Will you stop that!'

'No.'

'Don't stop me. I need to go after Tsuna.'

'Why? he obviously doesn't want to see you.'

'Of course he does!' Offended at the notion. 'I'm his father, why wouldn't he want to see me?'

'Judging by his reaction, he didn't even know you were alive.' He pales at my words. 'Honestly, it would have been better if you were. At least then he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that you abandoned him and his mother.'

I leave the idiot sitting there in a daze. Though I suppose I should warn him.

'You should give up on making that Bonivo brat his lightning guardian.' That snaps him out of his stupor.

'He's the best fit.' There's no point in arguing with an idiot like him. So, I simply shrug and leave. He can't say I didn't warn him. If he wants to provoke Tsuna, well who am I to stop him?


	34. Chapter 34

Iemitsu

Reborn must not be all that close to my son. He may have been shocked to see me, but I'm sure once he calms down, he'll be happy I'm home. It doesn't look like he gave out the rings either, I found them hidden in his room. I'll do him a favor and give out the rings now, should give Tuna-fishy enough time to calm down. I don't understand why Reborn is against Lambo becoming Tsuna's lightning guardian. He's the best fit for the position, so the ring should obviously go to him. Reborn may be angry about it later, but I know what's best for Tsuna.

Soon after I get home, Tsuna walks through the front door with Reborn on his shoulder.

'Mama I'm back!' I try to hug him again, but Reborn stops me again with another kick to the face. Why does he keep doing that!

'Tsuna-nii!' The kids run up to him and hug his legs while that Chrome girl lingers on the periphery. Why do they get to hug him?

'Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii! Look what I got!' Lambo shouts showing off the guardian ring I gave him and Tsuna's smile becomes slightly strained.

'Tsu-kun, Reborn welcome home!'

'We're back.'

'Mama,' Reborn cuts in. 'Why don't you take the kids to the park. I'm sure that Tsuna and Iemitsu have a lot to catch up on.

'Oh~ What a good idea. Then we'll leave you to it.' Nana quickly gets the kids ready and ushers them outside leaving me alone with Reborn and Tsuna. Chrome hesitates glancing at Tsuna, who nods and she follows the others out. Tsuna's looks down after they leave, eyes covered with his hair, and he exudes a sort of cold feeling.

'Why does Lambo have a ring?' He asks calmly.

'I gave it to him.'

'Yeah, I got that part, _why_ did you give it to him?'

'He's the best fit as your lightning guardian.'

'He's five'

'He'll grow into it' I assure him. Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?

'It's not a matter about whether or not he'll grow into it or not. I'm not making a five-year-old fight to the death with trained assassins.'

'But Tuna-fis—'

'SHUT UP!' He interrupts.

'That's rude Tsuna.' I frown.

'I don't care!'

'I'm only trying to do what's best for you.' I try to appease him. 'You'll need a lighting guardian in the ring battles.'

I try to send an imploring look at Reborn to get him to help convince Tsuna, but he outright ignores me content to watch how this plays out.

'What's best for me, huh?' He lifts his gaze and pins me in place with fiercely glowing orange eyes.

'What makes you think that you of all people know what's best for me? You were never there! You don't know anything about me! What right do you have to suddenly show up after all this time and start demanding things from me! I don't care about Vongola, or the stupid rings everyone's all up in arms about. I'd rather push this nonsense on to Xanxus, who for some inexplicable reason actually wants to be Decimo. But I don't have a choice, do I?! It's bad enough you forced me into this mess, now you want to drag a child into!' By the end of his rant he is panting, but he doesn't move his gaze for a second. Wild Sky flames fill the room, reacting to the high emotions. The pressure though, the instinct to submit. It's like nothing I've ever experienced.

'I had to leave to protect you and your mother.' The strain from the pressure clearly showing in my voice. It was dangerous to be around them, it would have put a target on their backs. I wanted to spare them from that kind of life, even if it meant I couldn't be in contact with them. At least they would be safe.

'Yeah,' he scoffs 'Because that worked out so well. There were only people trying to kidnap me every other day.'

'What are you—' But, how? How! I cut all contact with them except for a few post cards after Tsuna turned 5? And what happened to the people I assigned to protect them? Even now I'm still getting reports on their wellbeing. But there was never a mention of anything like that in their reports! But Tsuna continues pretending not to notice my distress.

'You weren't aware?' He asks with a mocking tone. 'Oh, that's right, you were too busy frolicking around with penguins in Antarctica to pay any attention to your family! Meanwhile, I was learning how to hide bodies.'

'There was nothing like that in the reports!'

'Well hate to tell you this, but apparently your men are completely incompetent if they didn't notice two children massacre an entire gang.' I pale. 'You might want to fix that.'

'I'm so-'

'Oh, don't you apologize to me. 'He ruthlessly cuts me off. 'I don't need you. I never needed you. To me you were always just a nuisance that did nothing but endanger us and make Mama sad. I don't need or want your apologies. I'd honestly be happier if I never had to see you again.'

'You don't mean that.' I try to keep my voice level. I don't manage though, the small quiver in my voice giving away my anxiousness. Who is this? This isn't the son I remember. The timid shy Tsuna who always hid behind his mother when strangers came around, who was afraid of even small dogs. How did my cute little Tuna-fish become the man in front of me with a spine made of steel and a will so heavy that it makes people want to submit to it.

'I do.' His voice holding an iron clad certainty I never expect. Not from my precious Tuna-fishy. 'I mean every word.' He calmly informs me, eyes cold and distant. It's at this moment I realize. I've lost Tsuna. I've lost my son. Something in my heart just breaks and I can't find a response to that. In that moment I submit to his will. Because it's more than that I realize. He was never mine in the first place. Tsuna pauses as he walks by me, eyes boring into my soul. 'You should have stayed dead. You coward'


	35. Chapter 35

Kyouya

Tsuna barrels into my house looking like he's about to murder someone and immediately buries his face into my chest with no explanation. While I haven't exactly forgiven him for the…incident, I shudder just thinking about it, something has clearly set him on edge.

'Tsuna?' He shakes his head and makes no effort to remove himself. I let my fingers trace through his hair and some of the tension leaks out of his body.

'Please, let me stay like this for a while.' I maneuver us into a familiar position on the couch and let him calm down. I shoot a questioning look over to Reborn who just entered with a bag of what I'm assuming is Tsuna's stuff. Whatever happened Tsuna is clearly intending not to go back home for the foreseeable future.

'Bakamitsu showed up. The two of them had it out.' He shakes his head. 'Apparently the moron thought that giving out the rings without consulting Tsuna was a good idea.'

'Oh~' So that's where that ring came from.

'He gave one to Lambo.' Tsuna speaks up shifting from my lap and leans on my shoulder. The rage lurking just beneath the surface. 'He's 5. He wanted a kid to fight to the death against trained assassins.'

'You stopped him.' He shoots me a scathing look.

'Of course, It'll be a pain getting the ring back, but I won't let him ruin him too. I don't think he'll try to enlist Lambo again.' The adrenaline is starting to wear off now and he's leaning more heavily on me. 'I don't want to go back home.' He admits.

'Then don't.' It looks like Reborn figured that would be the case.

'I grabbed a bag for you.' Reborn adds. Tsuna nods, relief clear in his expression.

'I'll just call mama then. Kyouya can I borrow your phone?' I hand over the phone and he quickly dials the number.

'Hello?' I'm just close enough to the phone that I can hear Mama.

'Mama?'

'Tsu-kun! Where are you, did you go somewhere with Papa?'

'No, I'm at Kyouya's. I won't be coming home for the next few days.'

'I'm sure that your father would like to spend some time with you.' The disappointment clear in her voice.

'Maybe, but I don't want to see him.'

'Did you have a fight? I know he was never here but you should at least give him a chance, he misses you.' I have to hold back a laugh at that. Tsuna defiantly doesn't share the same feeling.

'Mama,' Tsuna sighs. 'I know that you love him. I really do. But to me, he's just a stranger I thought was dead. Now he's back and is suddenly trying to decide things for me when he doesn't know me at all.' A sly glint in his eyes suddenly appear. 'He was trying to get me to go back to Italy with him. Without you.' That is probably an outright lie he made up in order to make Iemitsu's stay as miserable as possible.

'That man! How dare he—' I can't quite make out the next part it sounds like she pulled away from the phone and started screaming across the house. I can hear another voice join in, to soft to make out but is likely the idiots. Tsuna's sitting there with a distinctly pleased expression on his face as he listens to the on going fight

'Well I'll leave you to it. I've got to let you go Mama. I'll come back home when he's left again.' I doubt she actually heard any of that with the screaming and he hangs up the and hands it back to me.

'You're a horrible person.' I inform him a teasing smirk on my face. The idiot's days are certainly not going to be pleasant while he's home.

'I try, you know you love me for it.'

'Hn' He lets of a startled yelp when I yank him down to lie on my lap. 'Sleep.'

'Kyouya wha-'

'Sleep. You've got yourself all wound up and don't think I can't see those bags under your eyes.' I repeat, refusing to let him sit back up when he tries. He pouts at me but surrenders when it's clear I'm not going to let him move. The tension in his body finally releases and he lets out a tired sigh

'Nothing gets past you does it?' He shifts to make himself comfortable.

'Hn' I card my hand through his hair and he drifts off to sleep soon after.

'So?' I ask Reborn after I'm completely sure that he's actually asleep.

'So, what?'

'When are we going to murder the idiot'

'Unfortunately, I think Tsuna wants that task.'

'No, he wants to drag his name through the mud so he would be too embarrassed to show his face in public.' Hence what he told Mama. He intentionally stirred up trouble to spark a conflict, while also getting Mama on his side. 'He's not going to kill him. But I doubt that he'd stop us from doing so.'

He considers this for a moment before nodding. 'It can't be anytime soon, that would put too much suspicion on Tsuna. We should also get Fon involved. There's a reason no one has ever found the body of one of his targets.'

'Whose body am I disposing?' Fon casually strolls into the room. He gives a amused smirk when he sees Tsuna curled up my lap like a cat.

'Bakamitsu's.'

'Ah, Of course.' He nods sagely. 'Let me know when you need me.' He volunteers his services without bothering asking why and leaves us to our plotting. Though with the man's reputation, there doesn't really need to be a reason. What he's already done is more than enough to warrant an assassination.

`Knew there was a reason I always liked Fon, he's got a sadistic streak a mile wide under that calm.' Reborn comments more to himself than anything. I agree with the man, but I will never admit that, I'll never hear the end of it.

'We need to wait at least until this succession nonsense is done, and then for Tsuna to be done with him.' I scowl, Tsuna's way more patient than the rest of us.

'So, we'll be waiting a while. Tsuna likes to play the long game. Who knows how long it will take.' He's clearly put out by that, as a hitman, I doubt he's actually had much time to play with his prey. He's much more focused on efficiency. Tsuna on the other hand would much more rather systematically destroy someone. Their relationships, their accomplishments, their pride. He'll tear them down one by one, leaving only a hollow shell behind. He's a vindictive little shit when he wants to be.

'Tch, It'd be easier to just get rid of him.'

'It would.' He agrees, a smirk forming on his face. 'But that doesn't mean we need to wait to make his life miserable while he's here.' I feel my expression shift to match his. I'm sure Tsuna won't object to us wearing down the man's sanity.

'I'm sure the others will be more than happy to get in on the action.' That stupid pineapple head unfortunately will be very helpful in driving the bastard crazy.

Across town the same idiot gets a shiver down his spine, glancing around to determine if there's any danger. Seeing nothing he quickly dismisses the feeling and goes back to sulking. He'll end up regretting that in a few days' time.


	36. Chapter 36

Squalo

I return to the hotel Varia is using as it's base more than a little confused. Bel is on the couch with Mammon perched on the top, Luss is gushing over one of the minions who looks like they would rather be anywhere else at the moment and Levi is standing like a dumb rock behind the shitty boss who is sprawled out in his chair like a big cat drinking vodka straight from the bottle.

'How'd it go?' Luss breaks away his attention from his current victim when I enter the room.

'There is definitely something not quite right with that brat. Mammon where did you get your information on the brat?'

'It'll cost you.' They predictably respond.

'I don't care, where?'

'The files from Vongola.'

'Ha!' I bark out a laugh. 'You might have wanted to dig a little deeper.'

'He's a civilian. There was no need to dig any deeper.' Mammon defends, clearly offended that his information gathering skills were being insulted.

Xanxus shifts in his chair, not quite as focused on the bottle in his hand, slightly interested. It's not often Mammon's information is wrong. When it is—things tend to quickly fall into chaos.

'Those reports are worthless. Useless my ass,' I scoff. 'That shitty brat can't be anything but Quality. He wants to meet shitty boss before you try to murder each other.'

'Why?'

'He said it was to bond over your shitty fathers.'

Xanxus has this incredulous look on his face, not quite believing it before breaking out in loud laughter, the others following behind him. Well, not Mammon they are still peeved their info was wrong, or Levi, but I like to think of him more like an annoying robot than an actual person.

'Quality, huh' He muses after getting his laughter under control. He leans back in the chair taking another swig of alcohol. 'Might be worth meeting this trash.' His grin is both equal measures amused and blood thirsty.

'I'll set it up.'

'Boss! I do- 'Levi tried to argue and was rewarded with an empty bottle to the face.

'Shut up trash'

'You have Reborn's number Mammon?'

'I do.'

'How much?'

'Not for sale.' So even they won't sell out their fellow Arcobaleno for money.

'Then what about the brat's?'

'$100,000.' He states with no hesitation.

'Done.' Mammon hands the number over on a slip of paper, that's likely just an illusion. Wasting no time, I dial it.

'Hello?' The brat answers on the second ring.

'VOOOIII, brat the shitty boss agreed to meet.'

'Oh Squalo. Ok when and where?'

'I'll let you choose.'

'It's not like it really matters to me, all of Namimori is my territory. But well, The shrine on the back hill at 7? It's out of the way and no one really goes there anymore.'

'See you there shitty brat.' I hang up on him.

* * *

Tsuna

'Xanxus actually agreed to meet with me.' I repeat in disbelief. I didn't really expect him to.

'Who are you going to bring?' Reborn asks.

'You and Kyouya for certain. I'd like to have Fon on standby in case something happens. The rest…' I trail off.

'Just bring them with you.'

'Is that Ok?'

'They never said anything against it.'

'Fair point. They are already on their way over, right?'

'They should be here any moment.' The loud fighting can be over heard as the front door slams open. Gokudera is the first one in, followed by Nii-san and Yamamoto. Mukuro and Chrome just kind of fade into existence into the room. All of them have dark expressions on their faces, clearly not happy about Iemitsu being in town. Chrome, the poor thing seems to be incredibly uncomfortable, glancing worriedly around the room.

'Tsuna!' Gokudera shouts. 'Don't worry! I won't let that bastard get close to you again. I'll—'

'Gokudera—' He ignores me and continues on his rant.

'Blow him up! How dare he try and forc—'

'Hayato.' I try with more force in my voice. Welp that caught his attention. The rant dies in his mouth and he turns a shade of red that really can't be healthy. Amused, I lean my chin on my hand and watch him flounder for a moment.

'No fair Tsuna!' Yamamoto whines at being left out.

'Takeshi.' I laugh, and a beaming smile is my reward. This exchange seems to be enough to snap Hayato out of his embarrassment and shift his ire onto Takeshi. He opens his mouth to undoubtedly start another argument.

'While this meeting was originally about my father,' I cut him off. 'Something else has come up.'

'Kufufufu, what's that'

'Xanxus has agreed to meet with me.'

'That guy who's extremely trying to kill you?' Ni-san asks confused.

'That's the one.' Pandemonium erupts, and I just let it. I can't actually make out anything they are saying with them yelling over each other like they are. So, I just watch bemused as it turns into a brawl, why does every time they meet end in a brawl I idly wonder, I watch on as Kyouya joins the fray, because of course he does, and sweet dear Chrome has appeared beside me on the couch fidgeting.

'Should we stop them Bossu?' This is why you're my favorite.

'Nah,' I wave my hand in dismissal, 'They'll wear themselves out eventually. Besides,' I raise my voice a little, making sure the can hear me and give Chrome a blinding smile 'If they break anything, I'm sure they can guess what will happen.'

The fighting immediately stops, like someone has pressed pause on a movie. Ni-san, Hayato and Takeshi are all tangled in a mass of limbs on the floor. Hayato with a grip on Takeshi's collar and a fist pulled back. Ni-san has Takeshi in some sort of grapple while pushing at Hayato's face and Takeshi's knee is pushing into Hayato's ribs. On the other side Kyouya and Mukuro have already hidden their weapons away and are trying their best to look perfectly innocent. Which might have worked if I didn't actually know them.

'Now that I have your attention,' The three on the ground mechanically untangle themselves and stand up looking sheepish. 'I will be going to the meeting. You can come, but I won't let you interfere.'

A lot of disgruntled agreement comes, and I'll take what I can get at this point.

'Now, on to the original matter.' They perk up at this. 'How are you going to make the man miserable?'

If the feral smiles I get in return are indication, Iemitsu is in for quite the stay.

* * *

The meeting comes quickly, and soon, I'm face to face with Xanxus. Scars spanning across his face and what exposed skin I can see, body deceptively loose lounging in a chair and nursing a bottle of alcohol. It looks as if he's brought his guardians as well.

'You must be Xanxus.'

'Trash' I can feel Hayato prickle behind me at the insult, but thankfully doesn't lash out.

He studies me, and I do the same. We are going to be beating the shit out of each other soon enough, no reason to let this opportunity to observe the opponent slip by. He's strong, very strong. He has Sky flames, but they are different than mine, more wild. Where mine have this indiscernible pressure to them, his seem to want to rip and tear and destroy everything that stands in his way.

'The shark trash claims you're quality.' He gives me a mocking smirk. 'I don't see it.'

Hayato is incapable of holding himself back this time.

'You bast—' Though he doesn't get very far before I drown him in Sky flames. His knees go wobbly and Takeshi has to quickly move to keep him up right.

'So' I raise my eyebrow at him. 'Did I pass the test?' Clearly trying to rile me up to get a reaction out of me. The kid with the tiara had been palming a knife when Hayato lost his temper. If I couldn't keep him from picking a fight, I didn't deserve to be there. And I certainly didn't have the right to ask questions.

He laughs, loudly and with a touch of madness. 'Yeah trash, you passed. What do you want?'

'I thought Squalo told you?' I tilt my head to the side. 'To bond over our shitty fathers.'

'Oh, and what's makes you say I have a shitty father.'

'Well, seeing as Nono sealed my flames as a child, then proceeded to let three of his kids die and have you mysteriously disappear so he was forced to drag the same kid he crippled into the mafia to become the next boss, I don't exactly think he's father of the year material.'

He scowls at me but doesn't deny it.

'What did you mean he sealed your flames?' There's a dangerous edge to his voice.

'I mean I awakened my flames when I was 5 when I fell off a tree? I think? Sorry that parts a bit fuzzy, regardless my father instead of being a responsible adult and training me how to use them, thought the best course of action would be to cripple me and Nono agreed. So, they sealed my flames.'

'Those bastards.' He growls, seemingly genuinely angry at the notion. His scars stretch and expand with his rage. Flames dance on the surface of his skin searching for something to burn, but going nowhere with a lack of target.

'It was awful. Don't get me wrong. I don't think I will ever be able to forget that cold empty feeling, or the detached way I experienced the word after that. But at least it didn't last long.' I clench my fists in anger. 'The assassins and kidnappers my father,' I spit the name with as much venom as I can manage, 'led back to my mother and I made sure of that.'

'Why are you telling me this.' He demands, rage still boiling just under control. The flames have fade back underneath his skin. But he's confused at my motive for telling him all of this.

'Because I'm tired of just playing into their hand.' I admit. 'We don't have to be enemies. We'll still have the succession battles, we don't even have to like each other, but it will be much more advantageous to us if we are allies or at least not enemies. They won't expect it, and it will be much harder for them to make a puppet out of me if I can rely on you for information and advice. And since they can't afford to lose me, I can protect you from the backlash of whatever happened 8 years ago. Not that you actually need it, but it will be much less annoying.'

He seriously considers the proposal, before coming to a decision

'Fine trash. You've got yourself a deal. Don't think that we will go easy on you though.'

'I wouldn't want you to.' I laugh 'On another note,' I feel a savage, bloodthirsty grin with a touch of insanity appear on my face 'How would you feel about helping me drive my father crazy?'

'Only if you'll do the same with Nono.' His smile mimics mine.

'Oh, I like you.' I declare.

In the background I can hear Kyouya groan like he's in pain. I don't know what his problem is, this meeting went amazingly. I got allies and a revenge buddy all on the same trip. The only way this could get any better is if I could shove all of this mafia crap out a window. Since that's impossible I'll just take what I can get.


	37. Chapter 37

Xanxus

If I wasn't already completely certain that CEDEF bastard was completely delusional, meeting his so-called son cemented it. That brat would never be able to make it as a civilian. Sure, he's got the act down, looking so damn weak that someone could come up and break him in half, but people like him? They get dragged into the underworld one way or another. Because underneath that pathetic act, he's got a monster wrapped around his soul. A monster that made mine look up and take notice. That self-assured way he walked in, how he just assumed that he was the strongest in the room. I'd think he was naive and arrogant, but instinct says otherwise. That trash is dangerous.

'What I'd tell you shitty boss.' The shitty shark gives me a self-satisfied smirk.

'Trash is quality.' I agree lounging back in the chair.

'Shishishi doesn't change anything, we'll still kill those peasants tomorrow.'

They don't see it. The monster lurking beneath the surface. I didn't expect they would.

'No.' I close my eyes, taking a swig of vodka. 'Don't kill them.'

'But bo—' Levi tries to argue, and I pelt him with the half empty bottle.

'What's up with you shitty boss! You were all for it a while ago.' I give him a sideways glance trying to decide if it is even worth the effort to explain it.

'Are you actually planning to keep that agreement?' The shitty peacock asks when I take too long to answer.

'Who knows?'

'Mou, you noticed something.'

I just casually shrug. It was hearing the old man sealed the brat's flames that tipped the balance, that ensured me that that trash hates those bastards just as much as I do. The brat may not have been trapped in a block of ice like I was, but he understands the cold. The rage inducing empty feeling of knowing something so much a part of you is missing. Leaving only a cold void to lash out futilely against. Thrash probably couldn't even figure out what was wrong. Because there is no way those bastards would bother explaining to him what flames were. One day the world suddenly just became cold and empty and he had no idea why. It's left him cautions and jaded.

I close my eyes and slump backwards grabbing a new bottle of vodka. I'm not sure if things will follow the plan I set out. But well, being Quality means having a back up plan. And the brats plan, isn't half bad. Least he's tolerable. Screwing with the bastards is just a bonus.

Tsuna

The night of the start of the ring battles is finally here. The others have prepared as much as they can, I can only hope it's enough. We meet at the courtyard of the school where the Varia has already arrived and are on the far side of the caged boxing ring that has been set up. I nod towards Xanxus in acknowledgement, he makes no noticeable sign of noticing, but his half-lidded eyes are completely focused on me.

'Now that both sides have arrived. The ring battles will commence.' The sudden announcement startles me. I narrow my eyes, it's been a very long time since some has been able to get the drop on me. Even Reborn has never been able to. Two identical women with pink hair and white domino masks are perched on top of the cage.

'Who are you?'

'We are the Cervello. We will judge the battles to ensure fairness.' On answers

'The first will be the battle for the Sun ring.' The other continues.

'YOSH! THIS WILL BE AN EXTREME FIGHT!'Nii-san exclaims with enthusiasm.

'Will the sun guardian of each side please enter the ring.'

'Good luck Nii-san!'

'YOSH DON'T WORRY TSUNA! I'LL DEFINTLY WIN!'

'Hey Tsuna! We should do a group circle.' Takeshi suggests just as Ni-san is about to run off.

'THAT'S AN EXTREME IDEA!' Kyouya seems to have completely disappeared at the mention of crowding, and I can feel Mukuro retreat into his mist flames. Traitors.

'What no-!' Hayato obviously is not thrilled about the idea, red is creeping up his neck out of what I going to guess is embarrassment. 'There's no way we are going to do something so stupid!' He looks imploringly at me 'Right Tsuna?!'

Ah, honestly, I don't really want to. But between the excited looks on Ni-san and Takeshi's faces, Chrome's nervous fidgeting but expectant glances and Hayato's increasingly desperate expression, the answer is clear.

'That's a great idea!' I smile. Hayato completely deflates resigned to his fate of participating.

'EXTREME!' Ni-san yanks Hayato, and the rest of us go willingly. I can't help the flinch or the brief spark of panic that runs through me when Takeshi and Ni-san wrap their arms over the tops of my shoulders before I ruthlessly squash it. They won't hurt me. I know that.

'RYOHEI FIGHT' Royhei cheers for himself.

'O' Chrome is barely audible, and Hayato doesn't even try. But Ni-san looks happy with the end result. The circle quickly breaks up.

Xanxus's sun guardian is already in the ring when Ni-san gets there.

'Oh~ So a cutie like you is going to be my opponent. I am Lussuria, Vaira's sun officer.'

'I AM SASAGAWA ROYHEI.'

'The battle for the sun ring will now begin.' At the Cervello's signal, the ring lit up in a blinding light that instinctually made me shield my eyes.

'Here' Reborn hands me a pair of sunglasses.

'Thank you.' Putting them on has made the light a bit more bearable.

While Ni-san seems to have been taken aback by the light, Lussuria wasn't due to him already wearing sunglasses. As a result, Lussuria was able to get a few hits in before Ni-san adjusted. From here on, it won't be such a one sided fight. Lussuria moves in looking to knee him in the head to knock him out, but Ni-san is able to dodge it and returns a punch of his own that just barely grazes the other mans side. Lussuria retreats to the other side of the ring.

'Oh~ I hadn't expected you to be able to dodge, let alone almost hit me.' And that is all Kyouya's fault. He may not be super thrilled to have all these people crowd around him, but he's more or less resigned himself to the fact that they are not going to go away any time soon. So, he seems to taken the same approach with the others that he took with me. Because that it Kyouya's twisted way of showing that he doesn't want them to die. Also, because he enjoys it. He shows up at random times and bites them to death. And because he is just a bit spiteful that usually means at night. When they are sleeping. Ni-san has always been a more instinctual fighter. As Kyouya continued his attacks, Nii-san began to fight back instinctually. So even with his sight being deprived, he is fully capable of fighting back.

'THESE LIGHTS ARE EXTREMELY ANNOYING!' He pulls back his fist, and I can see the confusion on Lussuria's face, there is no way that punch would be able to reach him all the way across the ring. I catch the barely there glint of sun flames, difficult to spot against the intense lighting and I realize what he's planning as he punches. A shockwave radiates out from his punch and it shatters the lightbulbs.

Lussuria and the other members watch in disbelief.

'You trashes know how to use flames?' Xanxus asks me, and I can only give him a wry smile in response. We tried to explain flames to him, but all he really got out of that was that it was an 'EXTREME POWER UP'. He wasn't exactly wrong, so we just kind of left it at that. He can bring them up for brief bursts of power, but that's about all at this point.

Nii-san takes advantage of his opponents distracted state and closes the distance between them. He lets out another punch, but it doesn't connect.

'It's been such a long time since I've had a decent fight.' He gives a blood thirsty smile that Ni-san returns.

'I AGREE THIS IS AN EXTREME FIGHT!'

It turns into a battle of endurance at this point. Ni-san likely will win it, no one has ever been able to tire him out. Reborn thinks it is because of his sun flames constantly activating his cells. it goes on for quite a while with neither of them able to get a clean hit on the other until Ni-san catches him off balance and lands an upper cut to his jaw. Lussuria slumps to the ground in a heap, the drawn-out battle had exhausted him, he tries to get back up again, but he can't quite manage to keep his feet stable under him.

'The winner of the battle of the sun is Sasagawa Ryouhei.' One of the Cervello announce handing the completed ring over.

'Tomorrow's battle will be for the lightning ring.' Before I can protest, they disappear. The cage starts to fall apart and they both scramble to get out before it comes crashes down on top of them.

'Are you alright Nii-san?'

'I AM EXTREMELY FINE TSUNA!'

'Good' I let out a sigh of relief 'Congratulations on your win.'

'IT WAS AN EXTREME FIGHT! I WANT TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!'

'I'm sure you do.' I agree with a slightly strained smile. This is going to end horribly. I can just tell. Nii-san is defintly going to pick another fight with Lussuria. And it's not going to end there. I don't get to talk to him any more when Takeshi and Hayato start picking a fight with him. They never stop do they.

I take a glance over to Varia where Lussuria is being harassed for losing. Xanxus isn't really paying attention to it and is instead focused on my group. With most of the idiots distracted I head over to speak with him.

'I don't have a lightning, so tomorrow's battle? It's yours.'

'You don't have a full set?'

'It's complicated. I have multiples of some elements but lightnings the only one I don't have at all.' I watch the argument between Hayato and Nii-san devolve into a wrestling match with Takeshi and Mukuro goading them on from the side before turning my attention back to Xanxus.

'You are one weird brat.' He idly comments, and I can only shrug at that.


	38. Chapter 38

Tsuna

The next night we are back at the school and the weather has taken a turn. It's already starting to rain, and the wind is really starting to pick up. On the roof, there seems to be poles set up, so that must be where the next battle was supposed to happen. Xanxus's group is already there, and the Cervello pop into existence, I really wish they'd stop doing that, when we entered.

'The battle of the lightning will now begin.'

'Will both sides enter the field.'

'I do not have a lightning guardian. I forf-'

'Wait!' Iemitsu runs into the courtyard with a sleeping Lambo under his arm. 'This is Tsuna's lightning guardian.'

'What do you think you're doing?' I ask him my voice deceivingly calm. The rage boiling just beneath the surface begging to be let out.

'I know that you don't agree with this Tsuna. But it's for the good of the family. Lambo has a lot of potential.'

'You don't care that you're sending a 5-year-old to his death, do you?' I laugh bitterly. For a moment, in place of Lambo I can see myself. So so young. Tired and broken and pushed far beyond my limits.

'It's a sacrifice you will have to get used to. The mafia isn't a place you can play around in.' I close my eyes and take a steadying breath. Everyone's watching me now, just as well I guess. They'll see the monster I keep carefully chained down soon enough if this bastard doesn't stop pushing me.

'No.'

'Tsuna! Stop messing around! You can't afford—'

'I said no. I said it days ago and I'll say it now. No. Lambo will not fight for me.' I settle my gaze on the Cerevllo.

'I forfeit. Give the ring to Xanxus.' They seem unsure of how to react for a moment before they toss the completed ring to Xanxus who catches it with ease.

'Tsuna!'

I ignore him as I rip Lambo who has miraculously stayed asleep this whole time, from his arms and try to walk past him. He grabs my arm and a I flinch at the touch. He is not safe my intuition screams at me. Burn him my flames plead. And I'm tempted to give in to it. Instead I lock down hard on the instinctive reaction to shut down. Know that right now, there are people that can, that will save me. The trembling still comes, my breathing still quickens, and the world starts to grey around the edges. But I am still in control.

I forcefully yank my arm out of his grip retreat a few steps and curl around Lambo in my arms. He's safe. I'm safe. I desperately assure myself.

He's coming at me again though.

'Stop being so selfish!' He yells at me. I make the mistake of looking up at him. For a split second the world shifts and it isn't Iemitsu I'm looking at. 'This isn't some game!'

And I'm suddenly not in control anymore. The world has shifted again. Lambo's presence in my arms disappears and with that the only thing that held me to the present is gone. Various images flash though my mind before they finally focus in on that moment.

'Let's play a game.' That twisted monster of a man announces. A cruel twist of the knife, a soundless scream and my world breaks again. This time, beyond repair.

He's gone. He's gone he's gone. GIVE HIM BACK! The rage that follows the cold realization that he's gone is consuming. I just want to burnburnburn. Burn the monster, burn the world, burn everything.

A searing scream rips it's way through my throat and I don't even notice the words coming out of my mouth.

'Ignite from my rage, my conviction. Burn bright, burn hotter than everything. Become the fire that reduces those who oppose me to not even ash.'

The world is burning a brilliant white, just as I wished. But it's not enough. A hysterical laugh escapes me. It's not enough. I collapse to my knees, the world still burning around me. I watch the flames tear through obstacles in a sort of detached way. I realize, it will never be enough. The entire world could burn. But he's never coming back. A hysterical laugh turns into a sobbing. I don't know how long the world kept burning around me. It doesn't really matter.

'I'm alone.'

Reborn

I was content to let Tsuna handle Bakamitsu. That was until the moron grabbed him. Tsuna did well not to just collapse then and there like usual. But I almost wish he had. Because he's looking at Bakamitsu with those horrible unseeing eyes. He doesn't notice.

'Stop being so selfish! This isn't some game!'

Sensing the situation about to go south, Mukuro removes Lambo from the line of fire. And that, is when everything went to hell.

Tsuna goes deathly still the moment Lambo disappears from his arms. He looks dumbly down at the now empty space Lambo was in, and something just breaks. Bakamitsu finally notices something is odd with Tsuna, but it's far too late.

'Hibari.'

'Hn. He woke up.'

'Don't get involved.' I warn the rest of Tsuna's guardians and Varia.

'Reborn! We need to help him!' Gokudera yells

'Don't. He won't even recognize you in that state.'

'Tsuna?' Bakamitsu cautiously approaches only to stop as he locked onto by eyes that have turned the color of boiling lava.

'GIVE HIM BACK!' His scream is the only warning before everything erupts in orange fire. It seems to be a mixture of Sky flames and flames from his spirit, so we are still safe at the moment. Bakamitsu barely manages to get out of his range and can only watch in disbelief as his son rages. He collapses to his knees and is suddenly screaming. Like something grabbed his soul and tore it to pieces. Words begin falling out of his mouth without his awareness.

'Ignite from my rage, my conviction. Burn bright, burn hotter than everything. Become the fire that reduces those who oppose me to not even ash.'

The orange flames that had been burning fiercely turn a startling white. The ground, the trees everything around him begins to burn into nothing. That… will be harder to explain.

'What's going on trash.'

'Seems like Bakamitsu set him off.'

'You know that's not what I meant.' I let out a tired sigh.

'It's likely flash back.' He narrows his eye but doesn't argue it and goes back to watch Tsuna devolve into hysterical laughing that soon turns into sobbing.

The flames eventually die down leaving Tsuna slumped on the ground. Those accursed dead unseeing eyes back. Bakamitsu tries to approach but is forced to dodge a tonfa hurled at him from an irate Hibari. Vines then spring out of the ground and hold him in place.

'This is your fault.' Hibari accuses him as he scopes up Tsuna in his arms. But he doesn't immediately latch on like he normally does. He just hangs there limply. Hibari scrunches his face in worry as he manures Tsuna into a better position.

Bakamitsu struggles against the plants, unable to get free and is about to start screaming when another vine blocks his mouth.

'You really do ruin everything you touch.' I tell him.

Hibari's already taken off with Tsuna in his arms, the others not far behind. Leaving me to handle the aftermath. Which is fine. I have words for Bakamitsu. Well maybe not all words.

'The next battle be for the Storm ring.' The Cerevello announce and I had almost forgotten they were there.

'Tch there's no point. Just give the rings to the trash, this was more to test if he was useless.' He waves them of. 'Trash.' He glares at me 'I have questions.'

'You'll have to ask Tsuna.' He considers something for a moment before coming to a realization that causes a feral smirk.

'Fine with me.' He stalks off, calling over his shoulder. 'I sure as hell want to know how he drew someone like you in.'

'You'll find out soon enough. Tsuna's already decided to keep you.'

'Hahaha trash can certainly try!' He flippantly waves.

'Now,' I turn my attention back to Bakamitsu, who freezes when he realizes he has my undivided attention. 'What to do with you.'


	39. Chapter 39

Xanxus

After leaving that bastard to whatever hellish fate Reborn's cooked up, I followed after the brats. Wasn't exactly difficult what with them all leaking flames on the verge of raging.

'Boss? Are you sure this is fine?' Squalo asks with a rare show of seriousness.

'We both know I could never be Decimo.' He flinches back at my accusation but doesn't deny it. 'Even if that shitty old man agreed, the rings never would.'

'A test then?' Mammon chips in.

'I knew there was something off about that brat when we met. Originally, I just wanted to get him out of the picture. Vongola doesn't need a puppet.'

'Shishishi, but he ended up being no one's puppet.'

'VOIII he really tore that bastard a new one.'

'But what were those flames?' The irritation is clear in Mammon's voice. So even they don't know. Reborn seems to have an idea of what they are, but is unwilling to share.

'I don't know.' I admit thinking back to the way they tore through the courtyard unobstructed by anything. Grass, trees, benches hell even the side walk underneath him burned to nothingness under those flames. He alone in the center of the destruction was the only thing left untouched. But the strangest thing about them was that they weren't hot. Even as close as we were, I couldn't feel anything. It was like they didn't even exist. 'But I intend to find out.'

Mukuro

He's not supposed to look like that. Weak and caved in on himself, like the weight of the world just crushed him. That's not how he's supposed to look. That amused look he gets when the rest of us are messing around, the familiar weight of his flames, his unbending will. They are just _gone_. Everything about this is just wrong.

'He's—' Gokudera starts, distraught at not being able to put his feelings into words. Hibari understands though and just pulls Tsuna tighter to him, like he's afraid he'll disappear.

'He's retreated into himself.' I inform them. 'I don't know if he can pull himself out like he has before.'

'He has to!' Desperation leaks into his voice. 'Tsuna, he can't damnit! He can't stay like this!' Yamamoto and Sasagawa try to calm him down, but with their own agitation and worry it's only making matters wore.

'Mukuro-sama could you?' Chrome whispers to me.

'It's possible. I'm just not sure if I'll be welcome there.'

'What are you two whispering about?'

'Chrome dear was asking if I could enter his mind and draw him out.'

'Can you.' Hibari demands.

'I might be able to.' I frown. 'Tusna's mind is protected, however. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get to him.'

'It's better then this.' Yamamoto says lacking his usual smile and cheer. The others nod in agreement.

'Very well.' I approach and place a hand on Tsuna's forehead. 'I'll leave my body to you.' Sasagawa steps behind me and grabs an arm.

'Bring him back.'

Then I'm pushing my way out of my body and into Tsuna's mind. I feel my body go slack as I leave my body. A moment later, I'm standing at the three doors again. They are mostly the same, but some of the chains on the black door have broken.

'You're back.' Comes a voice from behind me.

'Ruha,' I turn back to look at him. 'I came to find him.'

'I know.' He glides to the black door, the remaining rusted chains giving way at his touch. 'He's through here. I'll guide you to him, it be bad if you got stuck somewhere.'

'Thank you' I let out a sigh of relief. 'I was worried you would just kick me out.'

'I'm not what he needs right now.'

'You couldn't help him?'

'I could. But that's not the point. Rei… has never done well alone. It doesn't matter how much he tries to lie to himself, he needs other people. Alone, there's really no telling what he'll end up doing. We tried to support him, we really did. But in the end, we aren't human. Despite our efforts there are things that we just did not understand.'

'Skies aren't meant to be alone. Alone they are unhinged, teetering on the edge of self-destructing.'

'That's fitting.' Ruha comments with a touch of regret in his voice. 'Come he's this way.' He floats though the door and I follow after him. Passing though the door give this unsettling feeling that I can't quite place. Ruha grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him.

'Don't get left behind'

'Where are we going?'

'The starting point.' He simply states as he pulls me through the unidentifiable blobs of color. Eventually it shifts into a completely burnt out room. And at the center is a much younger Tsuna , curled into a ball on the floor. Or well I think it is. With his current appearance it's difficult to really be sure. His hair is so matted and covered in all manner of dirt that you couldn't even guess what it's original color was. The sparse clothes on him literally hang off his frame and are torn and frayed in several spots. What I can see of his skin is covered in bruises, scrapes, cuts and burns in various stages of healing. He's had to have been here for a very long time to be in this bad a state.

I don't notice when Ruha let go of my wrist and drift over to the boy.

'This…' I thought that seeing him before was the worse it could be. But this. This—I can't even find the words to describe it. I realize now, that this point in time was the breaking point. Where everything had just piled up to the point that it just crushed his soul under the weight. The point where he was irrevocably broken.

'This is where everything started.' He watches Tsuna with a look of profound grief. 'Unfortunately, it ended up costing him everything. You came out of your ordeal mostly intact, Rei… Rei wasn't that lucky.'

I was lucky? I never really thought I was. Seeing this now though. I can't deny it. No matter how far those scientists went, they were never able to reduce me to such a state.

'What do I need to do?'

'Get him to willingly leave this place. He's trapped himself here, once he's left I'll take care of the rest.'

'Tsuna.' Nodding at the explanation I slowly approach the boy. He makes no sign that he's heard me.

'Tsuna please look at me.' I plead with him. And still nothing.

'He may not recognize that name.' Ruha informs me.

'Rei.' I try, and finally he shifts. Just the slightest amount. But he still makes no effort to look up. I suppose that all I'm going to get; all I can hope for is that he is listening to me.

'How long are you going to make us wait?' I gently ask him. 'Your little birdy is about ready to murder someone; the puppy has gotten himself all worked up again. Yamamoto's not smiling and Sasagawa not trying to burst someone's eardrums. My dear Chrome is incredibly worried. Reborn is doing who knows what to the man who calls himself your father. I don't know what Fon is up to at the moment, but I'm sure the forest is going to have a lot less trees tomorrow.'

I crouch down and hesitantly reach out to place my hand on his hair, but I let it drop when he flinches.

'We're all waiting for you to come back to us.' I cover my face with my hand.

'I think I understand now. Why you offered me a place to come back to. Why you wanted me to be happy.' I give a weak laugh. 'You saw my anger, more importantly you understood it. You've been down this path before, haven't you? You saw me following in your footsteps, and gave the only thing you could. Knowing that was what I needed—wanted—the most. A safe place to come back to.'

I chance a glance up to see if there is any reaction. Blue eyes are looking back at me, still dull, but there's a spark now. His face had received the same treatment as the rest of his body. A large bruise is covering his left cheek and there is flecks of blood splattered across it. My stomach twists at the sight, but I don't outwardly react.

'Let's go home' I extend my hand, and after a few moments of hesitation he timidly grasps it. Unsure of his decision, but willing to take the risk for the promise of home. Relief surges through me. Gently I try to pull him up, but it becomes readily apparent that there is no way he can walk, let alone stand.

'Can I pick you up?' Again, he hesitates but gives a shaky nod. I lean in closer to him. 'Wrap your arms around my neck.'

Slowly he complies. His arms are trembling as they circle around me and I slip my arm under his knees. He goes stiff at the touch but makes no attempt to get away. I stand Ruha floating silently behind us ready to lead us back.

'Let's get out of this place.'

'Home?' Tsuna quietly asks into my shoulder. And for the first time since I can even remember, I smile. Not my normal smirk, but an actual smile.

'Yea.' I agree 'Home.'


	40. Chapter 40

40

Reborn

'You've really done it now.' I tell him as I watch Varia walk off after the kids. 'I warned you. Tsuna warned you. But you didn't listen.' I shake my head. 'You never do. And now here we are, you wrapped in illusions and Tsuna losing control. Again. All because you thought you knew best, even though you know nothing about Tsuna at all.'

I pin him with a hard glare, and he flinches back under the intensity. Good, but not good enough, he needs to suffer. My hands twitch towards Leon.

'You really think Tsuna's playing games? This was never a game to him. He knows exactly what he was getting into and what the consequences for being weak are. But even he has lines he won't cross, and you just trampled all over it. I really want to know were you get your confidence from, because Tsuna is rather vindictive. And there's no way he's letting this go. So, congratulations. You just declared war on your son. And if the world has to burn for him to get his point across...'

I pointedly gesture to the swath of destruction Tsuna left behind. 'Well as you can see, he has no issue with that.'

I lift a transformed Leon at him, the terror leaking into his eyes. My face warping into a mocking, bloodthirsty smile. 'But well, Tsuna never said I couldn't get a head start.'

Tsuna

'Tsuna?' A voice questions pulling me from suffocating cold. I open my eyes, they're all here. But they're looking at me like that. With a mixture of relief and—and pity. I hate that look.

'Don't look at me like that!' I lash out at them, crushing the guilt that rise at the hurt on their faces. Kyouya's hand tightens around my waist.

'Tsuna dear. They don't understand.' Mukuro gently chides. He's right. I let out a sigh, I need to calm down.

'I'm sorry. Just please don't look at me like that.' I curl up on myself. 'Don't pity me.'

'Tsuna—I don't' Hayato tries to deny it.

'You did.' I cut him off. 'Mukuro is right, you guys don't understand.'

'Then help us understand.' Takeshi begs.

'I—' I frown raking my hand through my hair in frustration. 'I don't know how. I can't explain how infuriating it feels, when someone looks at you with pity. They know you're in an awful situation. They know it. And all they do is send a pitying look your way and say, 'That's such a shame, but I'm glad it's not me.' And then go on with their lives without sparing another thought!' I punch the bed under me, anger staring to slip out of my control. I still don't dare look at them. 'After everything that's it!? THAT'S ALL I'M WORTH!?'

Kyouya gently takes my fist in his hand and unfurls my fingers. But it does nothing to soothe the rage.

'It's not the same anymore.'

'I know that!' I take a deep breath, focusing on my hand in Kyouya's. 'I know that. Doesn't make it any less grating.'

Slowly I lean back onto Kyouya's chest, careful not to look at anyone. I'm not ready for that yet.

'Are you alright?'

'I think we can agree I was never exactly the picture of good mental health. But yeah, I'm ok as I'll ever be.'

'What was that fire? One of the other powers you were talking about?'

'Yeah.' Should I tell them more? Making my decision I steel my resolve, it's now or never. If I put this of any longer, I'll probably never tell them. Right now, with it so close to the surface, so emotionally spent already, I can probably get it out. I hope. 'Can someone call Fon and Reborn? Is Fon even aware of what's been going on?'

'I am' I flinch at the sudden voice. I hadn't noticed him on the bed, I must be more out of it than I realized 'My apologies I believed you were aware of my presence.'

'Sorry, still not all there.' He nods understandingly. 'Where is Reborn?'

'Likely committing murder. Or at the very least aggravated assault. He should be here soon regardless' He cheerfully informs me. I'm not going to even ask. 'Varia also would like to speak with you, I had them come back tomorrow.'

'Thank you. Now we just need Reborn.'

'What do you need me for?' Reborn stalks in through the window like a cat dragging it prey back. He sure looks happy with himself.

'A story.'

'Are you sure?' I nod. He searches my face, seemingly finding what he was looking for, he settles in my lap.

'Now this isn't the full story. We don't have enough time, and I don't have enough emotional capacity at the moment. All I ask right now is that you don't interrupt me.'

They solemnly nod.

'Once there was a pair of twins, that lived in a world similar to ours. Except they could create contracts with different spirits.'

I can see the gears starting to turn for some of them.

'Their parents were very powerful and important, so they didn't get to see them all that often. They were taken care of by a revolving door of nannies. Due to this, the twins became each other's world.

On one of the rare nights when their parents were home, the house caught on fire. The twins were very afraid. They called and called for their parents, but no one ever answered.

Their uncle, who would sometimes babysit the twins heard them and rescued them from the flames. Relived the twins didn't question why he was there and readily went with him.

That, was their first mistake.

Exhausted the twins fell asleep on the way. So, they didn't notice that they weren't going to his house, but to a cottage located deep into the woods.

That, was their second mistake.

The next time they woke up with shackles around their ankles connected to the wall in a small room with the only light coming from a dim lantern.

'Oh, you're awake' the uncle says stepping into the light

'Where are we? What's going on?' One twin asked

He doesn't answer them. You see, the Uncle was a jealous man. He hated that his brother, who had the same number of contracts as him, but had a higher position in the government than him. If only his brother wasn't there, he thought, if he wasn't there the position would be mine. So, he planned to take them out. It wasn't the first time he'd done it. His entire political career had been built on top of a bloody mound of corpses.

The twins were just unfortunate collateral damage.'

I grit my teeth.

'The uncle was a cruel man. He kept the twins trapped in that basement and…' I take a stuttering breath.

'Tortured them.' Reborn offers.

'Yes that. It went on for I don't know how long. The twins were each other's support. They thought that they could endure whatever he threw at them.'

Resting my head on my knees a tired bitter laugh escapes. 'They were naive.'

'The uncle came down one day and said: 'Let's play a game. Here are the rules. I'll hurt one of you, but if you react in anyway—I'll hurt the other twice as bad.'

'It started off well enough. But it was only a matter of time until one of them broke.' My voice is shaking as I force out the words, pausing I a moment to compose myself.

'You don't have to continue.' Kyouya runs his free hand through my hair, while the other traces small circles on my hip.

'No. If I don't say this now, I'll never say it. Realizing that he just lost the game, the twin begged him not to take it out on the other. Seeming to agree, the uncle went back upstairs. But he came back. This time with a knife. Exhausted, starved and beaten, there was no way to fight back as he plunged the knife into the twin's chest. The other twin watched in horror as his uncle twisted the knife and the life left his twins eyes. The uncle let the body fall back to the floor. He grabs the live twins chin and forced him to look at the body.

'See this is what happens when you lose the game.' He mockingly pats his cheek. 'People end up dead because of you.'

He laughs and leaves them there. The boy can't understand what just happened, they thought they could get through anything. But here they are, one dead on the floor and the other desperately trying to hold together the shattered pieces.

A voice calls out to the boy. _'Destroy it. Destroy everything.'_ It chants. ' _Come on you know the words, don't you? Just give in. Let your rage rise top to top. Let it overflow. Let it consume you till there's nothing left.'_ It coaxes the boy. _'The world deserves to burn doesn't it? It let this happen, to you to your brother, a world like that should just be destroyed.'_

'Destroyed?' The boy questions

' _You agree, don't you? Together we'll watch the world burn, all you need to do is say the words.'_

The spell falls out of the boy's mouth like water, and the world burns a brilliant white. Nothing goes untouched but the boy. The twin is cremated in the flames as the spirit laughs madly.

' _Yes'_ It shouts in manic glee ' _This is what I was waiting for.'_

The resulting fire was so large an intense it attracted others to it. But no matter what they did they couldn't extinguish it. It just continued to burn for 3 days and 2 nights. When it finally died down on the 3rd night they found the boy where the fire originated unharmed by the fire. That was the beginning and the end for the boy.'

Finally, I look at them, all have varying looks of outrage and disbelief flashing across their faces.

'Why are you telling us this?' Takeshi finally breaks the silence, seeing I wasn't going to continue.

'Because that boy that wanted the world to burn was me.' Looks of disbelief fills their faces.

'Then…' Gokudera ventures.

'I reincarnated.' Kind of.

'How was any of that allowed to happen!?' Gokudera shouts. 'Your parents were powerful right! They should have been able to stop it!'

'No matter how powerful my parents were, they weren't infallible.'

'But—It's not fair! It had nothing to do with you! Why did it have to happen to you!'

'The world rarely ever is fair. I've known for a long time that the world just doesn't care about you. I learned that early on, and painfully. It doesn't care if you're a kid or if you're so close to breaking that a strong gust of wind came by you would shatter into pieces. It'll just carry on like it always has. Because in the grand scheme of things, you, are not important enough to change anything.

But compared to other people, the worlds indifference seems almost kind. Because while the world doesn't care, it also doesn't go out of its way to be cruel.

Not the way some people do. Not like my uncle.

There are people who take great joy in systematically taking someone apart. Bit by bit they chip away at their target until you can't even recognize who they've become. There were days where I couldn't even recognize that it was my own face staring back at me in the mirror.

I'd just stare at my defeated expression, the dark bags under dull eyes and wonder. Is that really me? Then there were the times where I caught myself idly rubbing one of my many scars and realize I couldn't remember how or where I got it.

Everything was just so, so wrong.

But that's what war is like. Days blend together, soon you notice that you're missing time. Hours, days weeks. It's all just one giant blur you wish you could forget but know you never will.

Because even though Kai's last moments have and always will haunt me for the rest of my life, forgetting that feels offensive. Because forgetting that he died for— because of me—feels like I'm spitting on his grave.

And I can never bring myself to do that.

So even though it's painful, even though I want to forget. I'll remember. Because that's all I can do for him. Remember how he lived, how he died. And hope that it's enough.'

I'm panting at the end of my outburst, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Reborn squeezes my hand.

'It's not though.' I whisper, losing the battle against my tears. 'It never is.'


	41. Chapter 41

Tsuna

"Brat" He greets, dropping himself unceremoniously into the chair next to my bed, that everyone refuses to let me leave.

"Xanxus"

"You going to tell me what that shit was, or are you going to make me ask?"

"Technically you just did."

"Brat." He snarls at me in warning.

"Truthfully, we don't really know what that was." I frown. "It's only happened once before."

He raises an eyebrow, signaling me to continue.

"It was shortly after I was sealed. Kyouya, my cloud that I had been courting with before the sealing, and I were kidnapped. I was 5 and didn't know how to defend myself, Kyouya tried. But we were outmatched and outnumbered. I remember Kyouya hitting the ground. And something in me just snapped. Next thing I know I'm covered in blood and everyone but Kyouya and I are dead. I don't know what happened. Our best guess is that it is either a side effect of the sealing, or the way I tore the seal off by myself. But whatever happened really messed with my instincts as a sky. They touched what's mine." And I can't quite keep the growl out of my voice. "They hurt him. And I desperately wanted nothing else than to hurt them back."

He gives me a calculating look.

"You know what your problem is brat? You're a cloudy sky. Those bastards were trespassing on your territory. Not only that they were messing with a cloud that continue to follow you even after you had been sealed. They trampled all over your instincts and provoked you into going into a rage. A cloud's rage is nothing to scoff at. A cloudy sky's rage, especially one like you with Vongolan blood and absurdly strong flames, that's just volunteering to get yourself eliminated from the gene pool."

"A cloudy sky? I hadn't been aware I had a secondary flame."

"Your sky flames are probably so strong that you can't notice them, but I had a gut feeling that you might be when we first met."

"And now?"

"You're definitely one. You won't be chained down, can't stand the idea of having your independence taken from you. You're a possessive little shit too. I can't wait to see what happens when that shitty old man tries to bring you to heel." He gives a feral smirk, that I return.

"Well. He can try. I can't guarantee he'll have all his body parts by the end of it. He certainly won't leave with pride intact."

"That's why I like you Brat!" He laughs. "So what's your plan."

"The ball is in his court currently. I'm waiting for his next move, it shouldn't take too long after the stunt I pulled."

"You aren't going to take the fight to him?"

"I could. It just happens to be way more satisfying to let him think he has the upper hand and then rip the carpet out from under him."

"That's a dangerous game to play."

"I've got Fon and Reborn on my side right now, Reborn was planning to introduce me to the other arcobaleno in the near future. I also have your support, and the rings. And if all else fails, I have a trump card I know with certainty no one will be able to overcome."

"And what's that."

"All I'll say on it is you can't overcome fate." I tell him cryptically. "It always comes back to bite you in the ass."

A commotion draws our attention to the door. A brief knock and without even waiting for a response, two older men and one of Kyouya's housekeepers' barge into the room. Xanxus lets out a low growl and tenses. Not that I'm any better, seeing as it's the Ninth-generation boss and his lackey. Karma sure acts quickly. They seem surprised to see Xanxus here, but quickly hide it under a neutral expression.

"My apologies Tsunayoshi-sama." The housekeeper bows deeply and frantically apologizes. "I tried to stop them."

"I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't mind." Don Vongola tries to assure her.

"I do mind, actually. But I don't blame you." The tension falls from the housekeepers' shoulders. "Please wait outside."

"Of course. Thank you for your kindness." She excuses herself, closing the door behind her.

"Now," I take control of the conversation before they can. "What was so important that you decided it was necessary to break into _my_ clouds home, _strong-arm_ his people and interrupt _my_ meeting?"

His subordinate bristles at the disrespect. "Don't you know who this is?!"

"Of course, I do. He's the 9th generation Don of Vongola."

"Then-"

"That doesn't excuse his behavior." I scold. "A man in his position shouldn't have such horrendous manners."

I give a quick glance over too Xanxus to see if he wants to say anything. He's grinning like a mad man, and waves me off, content to let me do the work.

"My apologies Tsunayoshi-kun. I was so worried about your health that I forgot myself."

I lean back giving him an incredulous glare. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry?" He feigns confusion.

"You didn't seem to care when you murdered me last time we met." I savor his look of turmoil. "Or what, was I not supposed to remember that?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." It's clear he's out of his depth, the conversation is clearly not going how he expected it to.

"You have no idea, do you? What sealing a person's flames really dose?" I choke back a hysterical laugh. " _You took_ my _soul."_ I hiss at him, venom dripping from my voice. _"_ Took it and left only a _shell_ behind. I'm supposed to _forgive_ you for that!? I'm supposed to _forget_ that!?"

"Brat." Xanxus interrupts my tirade. I push back the scalding hate with difficulty, adopting a façade of indifference. I close my eyes in disgust, not wanting to even look at the man anymore.

"Please leave. You're not welcome here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." I tell him. "We both know it's a lie."

They thankfully get the message and leave without another word. In a fit of rage, I grab the glass besides my bed and chuck it at the wall.

"Better?" Xanxus raises an eye at my outburst.

"Not really," I grit out between clenched teeth. "but I'm sure I can find someone to fight me later."

"Tsunayoshi-sama?" The housekeeper from before timidly asks peeking through the doorway afraid of earning my ire.

"I'm sorry." I take a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you. Please spread the word, those two men are not welcome in Namimori."

"I'll begin immediately." She bows and leaves.

"Mukuro." He fades into the room at my call. Xanxus isn't surprised at his appearance, he must have already known he was there.

"Kufufufu, you put on quite the show."

"I'm glad one of us enjoyed it." I grumble. "I don't care how you do it, I want them gone by tonight."

His mocking smile grows malicious. "I'll let the others know. I assume this extends to the moron?"

"It does." I affirm.

"Wonderful!" He clasps his hands in glee. "We'll take great pleasure of getting rid of them for you."

"Have fun. Just don't kill them, I don't want war right now, we haven't finished our preparations."

"Such a shame." He shakes his head in regret. Fading slowly, he theatrically bows. "Well then, I'll leave my dear Chrome in your hands."

"I don't think I've ever seen that old bastard so thoroughly beaten since before Ottavia died." He gives a fully bellied laugh.

"Just wait till I run him out of town." I give a laugh of my own. "When word gets around no one will do business with him. That means no hotel, no food, no anything. He'll have no choice but to leave."

"You still looking for a fight brat?" He gives me a bloodthirsty grin I return with one of my own.

"I just might be, and I know the perfect place."


End file.
